The Honest Truth
by Karmik
Summary: Emma is recently discharged from the army when she boards a plane to see her Fiance, Lily, who lives in Storybrooke. On the flight there Emma happens to sit next to Regina Mills who, as it turns out, is the Mayor of Storybrooke. Regina knows something about Lily that would break the young soldier's heart, but chooses to keep it to herself.
1. Chapter 1: The Plane

**Authors Note** This is my first fanfic so I welcome any and all constructive criticism! Any and all mistakes are mine. Please be gentle! I will try and keep this updated regularly, hopefully every Wednesday assuming I don't get distracted and forget. Also, I own nothing but the story and make nothing from it. I saw this as a prompt on the SQ FB page and had to come up with my own version. Enjoy.

**Warning for language**

Chapter 1: The Plane

Regina Mills hated flying. Like, REALLY fucking hated flying, and yet, here she was, sitting on a cramped plane waiting to fly home. Her only consolation was that she was sitting in first class and, thus far, the seat to her left by the window remained empty and the doors were about to close. She leaned back and kicked her feet out in an attempt to relax. She closed her eyes and ran her hands over her black slacks in an attempt to calm herself. A gentle touch to her arm startled her, her eyes snapping open to glare into the most stunning green eyes she'd ever seen. She blinked a few times before realizing the strange woman in front of her was talking to her. "Pardon?" She flushed slightly at having not heard a word the woman had said.

The woman laughed, blonde tendrils of hair that had escaped the tight bun at the back bounced with the movement. "I said, hi, sorry to bother you but my seat is there." She pointed to the window seat, the green eyes drifting down to the outstretched legs blocking her path.

Regina's eyes quickly scanned the woman in front of her who was wearing army fatigues and black combat boots. A name patch on her chest read Swan. While she wasn't much of a people person, the brunette still had the utmost respect for the military. "Yes of course, my apologies." She quickly dropped her legs down to give the woman enough room to get to her seat.

"Thank you." The blonde woman quickly took her seat before looking back at Regina. She lifted her hand towards her new temporary neighbor. "I'm Emma. Emma Swan."

Regina couldn't help but smile when she placed her own hand within Emma's warm firm grasp. "Regina. Regina Mills."

Emma's resulting grin was so bright Regina contemplated lowering the sunglasses that were perched on top of her head in order to shield her eyes from the overwhelming brilliance of that smile. After a few seconds, they both realized they were still clasping hands and they both made to drop their hands into their laps.

The Mayor was wondering how it was that this young soldier was able to afford first class accommodations when the blonde, seemingly reading her mind suddenly responded. "Your intended seatmate traded me seats when they saw my uniform. Apparently his son served and he wanted to honor him." After a quick look around and settling deeper into the plush seat she added, "I've never been in first class before."

"That was kind of them. I fly first class when I travel if only for the extra leg room." Regina chuckled at the wonder in the woman's eyes at the admission before turning her attention to the flight attendant asking if she wanted something to drink before takeoff.

While the brunette was momentarily distracted, the blonde tilted her head to the side to examine the beautiful woman sitting to her side. The woman was absolutely stunning. Shoulder length brown hair framed a perfectly made up face. Smooth, olive skin hinted at a latina heritage. Chocolate brown eyes were now currently squinting down at her Iphone. The woman definitely looked like a businesswoman of some sort. She was wearing long black slacks, black heels and a red blouse with one too many buttons left open at the top showing the beginnings of a very generous amount of cleavage. Her lips were covered in apple red lipstick the exact color match of her blouse.

Preflight checks were called and Regina turned her phone off before placing it in a black purse she had pulled out from beneath her seat. Once her purse was once more safely stowed away she took a breath and tried to still her nerves. She REALLY didn't like flying.

"Hey, are you ok?" Emma's gentle voice drifted over the sound of the engines revving up in preparation for takeoff.

"Of course I am, why do you ask?" The brunette tried to come off calm and confident, but she failed horribly when she heard the slight tremor of fear in her own voice. She flinched internally in the hopes the blonde hadn't heard it.

Emma smiled softly. "Sorry, you just…" Green eyes drifted down to the armrest where Regina was grasping onto it like she was trying to strangle it. "Seem a bit tense."

Regina somehow managed to loosen her death grip on the armrest and pry her fingers away leaving imprints in the soft cushion. "I'm not exactly a fan of flying."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that." The soldier smirked, but it quickly faded when she saw the glare starting to return. "Let's see if I can take your mind off the ride then." The flight from New York to Boston was relatively short, but for someone who didn't like to fly, that 45 or so minutes could seem an eternity.

A brown eyebrow cocked up in question. "And what do you suggest, Miss Swan?"

Emma raised her own eyebrow at the sudden formality but pushed on. "Well how about we just talk?"

"Talk…." Brown eyes blinked at the simple suggestion.

Emma grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, talk. For example, what is it you do, Miss Mills?"

Regina bit her lip debating on how much to tell the young woman and if she should lie. She seriously doubted the blonde was some kind of stalker, but one never knew these days. She mentally shrugged to herself, the odds of ever running into this woman again after today were astronomically high, so she decided to be truthful. "I'm the mayor of a small town in Maine called Storybrooke."

Emma gaped at her as if she'd just grown another head before she burst out laughing. She started mumbling the lyrics of a song that sounded suspiciously like 'It's a small world after all' before shaking her head in disbelief.

"Did I say something funny, Miss Swan?" Regina couldn't for the life of her figure out what exactly was going through the blonde's head. The woman just continued to stare at her and shake her head.

Emma suddenly looked around at the other seats expecting to see cameras or phones being pointed in her direction.. "I...I'm sorry...Am I being punked or something? Did Killian put you up to this?!" She seemed even more confused when she didn't see anyone or anything surveilling them.

Regina tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrow once again in question and growing annoyance. "I assure you, Miss Swan, I have no idea what you're talking about."

The blonde shook her head again, her built in lie detector remaining silent. Either the woman was a multiple oscar winning actress or she was telling the truth. "I'm sorry, it's just that…..wow, this really is a small world."

Regina's patience was rapidly deteriorating and it showed in the way her eyes flashed with the briefest hint of anger. "To what are you referring, Miss Swan?!"

Sensing the mood change, Emma rushed to explain. "My fiance is from there. I'm actually on my way to see her."

Regina's heart seemed to stop when she heard the word 'fiance.' Of course the woman had a fiance, she was gorgeous. Then her mind caught up enough to process the pronoun. Her. She'd said fiance and then her. Her fiance was a woman. Interesting. Her curiosity got the better of her. "May I ask who it is? Perhaps I know her."

Emma bit her bottom lip contemplating the question. Had this been anyone else she would have gushed all about her fiance, but this was the Mayor and she didn't exactly want to out her fiance to the Mayor that she'd heard so much about from the woman she loved. Namely that the Mayor was supposedly a gigantic bitch and would rather curse someone than look at them. Then again, aside from a few deserved glares, she hadn't seen anything to indicate the woman was on par with the Evil Queen she'd been told about. "Lily." She mumbled.

Regina's brow furrowed in thought. She knew every single person in her town, and the only Lily that she knew was currently dating the young son of one of her enemies. She'd often seen them making out and sharing public displays of affection that tread perilously close to becoming rated R with one another outside the local diner. Perhaps another Lily had moved into the town recently and she hadn't gotten around to meeting them yet, but she wanted to be sure. "The only Lily I know is Lily Page…."

Emma's face lit up at the same time Regina's stomach fell. "That's her!" She took her Iphone out of her pocket and swiped a few times before pulling up a picture of the very woman that the brunette had been mentally picturing just seconds ago.

All color drained from Regina's face, her hands became even more cold and clammy, and her stomach rolled with nausea at the confirmation. She felt like she was going to be sick. Lily was cheating on Emma, and very publicly too. She tried to reign in her emotions so as not to raise any suspicions with the blonde. "Does….uhh….does she know you're coming to see her?"

Still with a dopey smile on her face she didn't notice the brunette suddenly looking incredibly uncomfortable. Emma bounced a bit in her seat with barely contained excitement. In that moment the blonde reminded Regina of an excited puppy, or, more accurately, a child who had eaten far too much sugar, a look she knew all too well with her son. "Nope! I was going to drop in and surprise her. Maybe with some flowers or something."

'_Oh, someone was DEFINITELY going to be surprised alright' _Regina thought to herself. An internal battle was waging between her heart urging her to tell the poor woman about her fiance and her mind which was telling her to stay out of it, it was none of her business! With the former she might just as well reach into the woman's chest, rip her heart out and crush it into dust. With the latter she could at least claim ignorance so that's what she decided to do even though it pained her knowing what was to come for the kind blonde. She shook off those thoughts before asking, "How long do you plan on staying in my beautiful town, Miss Swan?"

Emma's smile grew again. "Well, I was hoping to remain there indefinitely. That is, if it's okay with you, Madam Mayor?" The smile turned to a smirk at the look on the Mayor's face. She misunderstood the wide eyes as surprise rather than shock.

Regina was stunned. Emma, it seemed, wasn't going to be there for just a quick visit as she had assumed. She figured, at worst that Emma would get her heart broken and then she'd return to a base or a home somewhere, but it seemed that was not the case. "You…" She cleared her throat. "You do not have to return anywhere after your visit?"

A blonde brow quirked up. "Trying to get rid of me already, Madam Mayor?" The smirk returned before she continued. "And no, I received my honorable discharge from the Army. That's what I'm going to surprise Lily with. No more deployments for me!"

The hopeful look on Emma's face was really starting to wear down her defenses. She wanted so badly to tell this woman that she was making a mistake. That she could find someone better, that she DESERVES someone better, but she didn't know how to do it without breaking the woman's heart.

A sudden jolt startled her out of her thoughts and a disembodied voice filled the air. "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Boston! I hope you enjoy your stay with us!" The Mayor blinked in surprise. Emma had distracted her so thoroughly that she didn't even realize they were about to land until the wheels touched the tarmac. She glanced over at the blonde to see her wearing a cocky smirk. Regina couldn't help but smile. "Well Miss. Swan, it would appear that your diversionary tactic was more than adequate to keep me distracted."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm assuming that's your way of saying thank you, so, you're welcome! Shall we go get our bags?"

"Indeed." Regina unfastened her seatbelt, recovered her purse and grabbed her phone to text her driver that she had arrived. She glanced over at the blonde and bit her lip in contemplation. "Have you a ride to Storybrooke?" She quickly blurted out. _Why did I say that? This is such a horrendous idea._

"Nah, I just figured I'd take the bus or something." Emma unbuckled her own seat and stood up. She raised her arms above her head in a stretch and rolled her shoulders and neck. A few more tendrils of blonde escaped the bun that was meant to contain the unruly hair to her back causing it to curl over her shoulders and frame her face.

_This is really a bad idea. Don't do it! _Regina's mouth completely ignored her internal voice and said, much to her own chagrin, "You're more than welcome to join me. We ARE both going in the same direction." For some odd reason she just couldn't keep her mouth shut. "There really is no reason for you to have to pay for a bus ticket when we are headed to the same town. I really wouldn't mind the company." _Stupid...stupid….What the HELL are you thinking? _The brunette mentally chastised herself. She didn't KNOW this woman, knew NOTHING about her aside from the fact she was a soldier and going home to her lying, cheating, fiance.

Emma looked at her in surprise and could see a flash of confusion then anger in the brown eyes before the emotions quickly disappeared. "Umm...that would actually be amazing, thank you, Regina. I really appreciate that."

Both women filed out of the plane and headed down the ramp. Neither talked on the way down to the baggage claim, quickly stopping by the restroom before the long journey to Storybrooke. By now the area was crowded with people waiting on their bags and meeting up with family and friends that had come to greet their loved ones. Emma took a moment to excuse herself to thank the gentleman that had given up his seat for her. Regina continued to wait by the belt. Her bag was the first one to come around, a hard case purple designer luggage. She grabbed it off the belt and pulled out the handle. Shortly after a green rucksack came around sporting a swan decal with a halo hovering over its head and 'The Savior' stenciled in white right beside it. She figured there was a story behind that and made a mental note to ask about it later.

Emma bounded over towards her and managed to grab her bag before it disappeared into the back again. Once they both had their bags they headed outside to the waiting black mercedes.


	2. Chapter 2: The Car

Wow, I am amazed at the response to this so far! Thank you all for the follows and favorites! 3

**WARNING** Possibly triggering content when discussing a deployment. I know nothing about the military or being in it, but I salute those who have served so if I made any mistakes I am truly sorry!

Chapter 2: The Car

Once both women were settled in the backseat of the car, they relaxed a bit. It was Emma that broke the comfortable silence. "Thanks again for letting me catch a ride with you, Regina."

Regina nodded her head absently while she scrolled through some emails on her phone. She was startled when it started to ring, but smiled softly when she saw Henry on the screen. Swiping to the side she answered. "Hello sweetheart! I'm on my way home now."

Emma looked surprised, her blonde eyebrows nearly melding with her hairline. Of course the beautiful Mayor was married. A wedding band, or lack of one, didn't mean much these days. Not that it mattered to her, of course, considering she had a fiancé waiting in Storybrooke. She listened to the husky voice of the brunette in silence while stealing glances at the woman every so often.

"I should be home in a few hours and then we can go to Granny's for dinner, how does that sound?" In this moment Regina had the softest expression the blonde had seen so far and it was burned into her memory. She didn't think she'd seen anything more beautiful. The blonde quickly shook her head to clear herself of those thoughts. She was on her way to see her fiancé damn it!

"I'll see you in a bit my sweet prince. I love you!" Regina ended the call and went back to scrolling through her emails and missed messages, still with that smile on her face that Emma wanted to see more of.

Emma had to force her thoughts from the brunette so she pulled out her phone and started going through her pictures, namely those of Lily and herself. She couldn't help but smile at the happy looks on their faces, their arms wrapped around each other, Emma holding up her hand showing off her new ring and love shining in their eyes. Emma was wearing her uniform and Lily was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. The blonde remembered this day fondly, because this was the day that Lily had proposed to her. She cast a subtle glance towards her companion. "Soooo, was that your husband?" She asked as nonchalantly as she could.

Without raising her eyes from her messages Regina shook her head. "That was my son, Henry. I am currently unmarried and have no intentions of doing so again."

The blonde could hear the bitterness and anger practically oozing from the woman when she mentioned her marriage so she quickly went back to the pictures on her phone and didn't press any further about the husband assuming things had gone poorly between them. "How old is he? Your son I mean." She mentally face -palmed herself at the need to clarify.

"He's ten going on twenty. He's incredibly intelligent and mature for his age." That soft beautiful smile re-appeared at the thought of her son. Curiosity once again got the best of her and she found herself asking the blonde the one thing she was trying to avoid. "So, tell me Miss Swan, how did you and Lily meet?"

The blonde slipped her phone back into her front shirt pocket. "I was on leave in Boston and some of my army buddies and I were bar hopping. We ended up in a club called OZ." Emma chuckled at the memory. The place had been covered in rainbows and even the name of the club had been perched over a gigantic neon rainbow sign. That in itself should have tipped them off to the fact it was a gay and lesbian bar, but by the time they had arrived they were too drunk to realize or care. She pulled herself from her thoughts to continue. "My Captain was hitting on this girl by the bar, but she turned him down. He started to get a bit snippy thinking it was because he was lacking a hand, but she explained that she was much more interested in me and my lack of certain appendages." The blonde had rolled her eyes at the innuendo but she had still struck up a conversation with the brunette woman. "We ended up making out in the alley behind the bar and began to date shortly after. Whenever I was away on deployment we would constantly write, text and call one another. Whenever I was on leave we would meet up in Boston even though she lives and works in Storybrooke.

_Well that explains why she's never been suspicious of Lily and why the most gossipy town in the world knows nothing of Emma. _Her mind backtracked a bit to the story and her Captain, her mind latching on to something the blonde had said. "Wait, did you say lacking a hand?"

Emma flinched, she hadn't meant to bring up her Captain considering what they'd been through, but now that she had begun the story she felt she had to finish it. "Ah yeah. My Captain, he uhh…" She looked down at her lap and started fidgeting with her shirt uncomfortably. "He lost his hand when our convoy hit an IED outside Kandahar. He had it replaced with a hook just so we could call him Captain Hook." She couldn't help the smile that lifted the corners of her mouth. Even after everything her captain had kept his sense of humor.

The brunette's eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Your convoy….were you….?" She couldn't quite bring herself to finish the sentence, especially seeing the younger woman's unease. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that. Please, forget I said anything."

"No...no it's okay. It's just….sometimes it helps to talk about it I guess." Emma took a deep breathe before letting it out slowly. "So, you saw my rucksack right?"

Regina nodded so Emma continued. "We were escorting some aid workers. The lead Humvee was myself, Captain Jones, PFC Boothe and Cassidy. We hit an IED and it flipped us. Jones's hand was mangled, Boothe and Cassidy were both unconscious and I sustained a broken wrist, a gash to my forehead and multiple contusions. I somehow managed to pull them all out and away from the wreckage under cover fire from the rest of the convoy. Fortunately for the vehicles behind us there was no secondary IED on a delay so we had plenty of guns and ammo until help arrived about an hour later in the form of a black-hawk helicopter. After that they started calling me the Savior and it just stuck."

Regina took it all in. Sure, she had seen plenty of news footage of soldiers facing unspeakable horrors while they defended the country, but she'd never actually met anyone who had been through what this young woman had endured. "I see. The title seems very fitting for you considering your assistance with my fear on the flight to Boston." She tried to inject a bit of levity into the conversation and gently nudged Emma with her elbow almost playfully.

Emma snickered at the compliment and rolled her eyes. Surprisingly, she felt a bit lighter after her story. She had never intended on telling that particular story to someone she had just met, but something about the brunette snuck past her defenses. "My turn for a question now, Miss Mills." She turned slightly towards the other woman and smirked. "Why did you go into politics?"

Brown brows furrowed at the question. It was a question she should have anticipated, but had hoped wouldn't come up. With a heavy sigh and a pinch to the bridge of her nose she asked, "Would you like the honest answer or the political answer?"

The blonde quirked a yellow brow and chuckled. "I wasn't aware I'd have a choice." She tapped her chin in thought. "Umm, how about both?"

"The political answer is that I wanted to help people and to make a difference within my community." The brunette paused a moment before continuing, her face becoming stonelike and unreadable. "The honest answer is that my mother set all of this into motion many years ago and that, had I a choice, it would NOT have been this."

Emma wasn't quite sure what to think of that since the tone of voice changed drastically between the two answers. When the older woman mentioned her mother the blonde swore the temperature in the car dropped by twenty degrees with how cold she sounded. She wanted to ask why she was doing something she didn't seem to want to do? Why did she let her mother control her career? Emma had only ever had foster mothers, so she had no idea if this was considered 'normal,' but it certainly didn't sound like it was.

Before she could ask any of those questions, the brunette returned the question to her in an effort to waylay any further questions. The Mayor really was in no mood to even try and explain the volatile 'relationship' with her mother. "So, Miss Swan, why the army?"

The blonde smirked. "Would you like the honest answer or the patriotic answer?"

Blood red lips quirked up into an almost smile. "Touché. Well, you wanted both for my question so how about both for yours?"

Emma grinned, she couldn't help it. "Well the patriotic answer is much the same as yours. I wanted to help people and make a difference in the world. The honest answer…." The Savior paused a moment gathering her thoughts. A deep seated sadness flickered across her eyes before she reigned it in. "I guess...I was looking for a family." She trudged on with the explanation when she saw curious brown eyes staring at her. "When I was a baby, my parents abandoned me on the side of a road near a cafe." A quiet, horrified gasp from her companion was the only sound in the car. She swallowed down her pain and anger at the memories of her childhood and continued. "I grew up in the foster system, bouncing from home to home. I just...I wanted to belong somewhere you know?"

Regina reached over and covered the young woman's hand with her own and squeezed gently. "I...I don't even know what to say." She could barely force the words out of the sudden and inexplicable lump in her throat. She'd only just met this strange woman and yet here she was, for some odd reason, feeling emotions that she normally tried to hide behind an impenetrable wall. What the hell was wrong with her?!

The blonde squeezed back. "It's okay. Everything happens for a reason right?" She quickly wiped away a tear that had managed to escape with her free hand. "The army was good to me. I found an unconventional family with them and, honestly, had it not been for joining up I likely would have ended up pregnant and in prison with the way things were going in my life." She laughed softly in order to try and alleviate the somber mood that had once again descended over them.

The more they talked and got to know one another the more guilt washed over Regina like a tidal wave. This woman had been dealt one bad hand after another in her life and was about to be handed yet another. If this were a game she would think it was rigged against the blonde. _I can't….I SHOULDN'T keep this from her…._ The internal battle being waged was exhausting. _What if I tell her and she doesn't believe me? What will she do if and when she finds out that I knew? Why do I even CARE?! _She pinched the bridge of her nose before rubbing at her temples, a move that caught the attention of green eyes.

Emma gently placed a hand on the brunette's knee, her green eyes shining with concern. "You okay? You don't look well."

"I'm just... a bit tired. It's been a long weekend and I didn't sleep much last night because I was worrying about the flight. If you don't mind, I'm going to try and nap for a bit." The brunette smiled softly in an attempt to reassure the younger woman. She really was utterly exhausted. Back to back meetings and conferences during the weekend coupled with lack of sleep and the nearly overwhelming guilt of the current situation just had her feeling completely drained. She leaned her head back on the headrest and closed her eyes.

"Okay. Pleasant dreams, Regina." The blonde was too full of nervous excitement to even attempt a nap. She placed her forehead against the cool glass of the window and watched the world pass by. Each minute bringing her closer and closer to Lily. She briefly thought about closing her eyes when she heard a heavy sigh from beside her.

Regina was still struggling with herself, debating on whether or not to even bring the subject up. Guilt weighed heavy in her heart. She knew what the future held for the poor girl sitting beside her, she had suffered the same fate when her ex husband had decided to start seeing other women whilst still married to her. She had been devastated to find him defiling their marital bed with the maid, Marion, that they'd hired to keep the house in order shortly after Henry's birth. Marion was subsequently fired, but the damage was already done. She and Robin had divorced shortly after. Later, she would wish that someone had told her what was going on, but she also knew herself well enough to know that even if someone had spoken up, she likely never would have believed them. She had been humiliated to find out that he had never been all that discrete and that it was an open secret in the town. She had truly loved Robin the same way that it appeared that Emma loved Lily. Even if she were to say something, would the blonde actually believe her, or would she just think the Mayor was the bitch that everyone made her out to be?

"He cheated on me." Regina didn't open her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to look at the blonde, both afraid of what the blonde might see and afraid of what she would see on the other woman's face. She couldn't stand being pitied, she had seen it too much and too often after Robin.

Emma was so startled by the sudden confession that she wasn't sure she hadn't fallen asleep and was currently dreaming. "I'm sorry?"

Another heavy sigh. "My husband, he cheated on me. I thought we were happy and in love. Turns out he'd been sleeping around for years and I never knew." The brunette could feel the tears escaping her closed eyes. "I...I think what hurt the most was that it wasn't just Robin that betrayed me, but my friends, the few that I had, they knew. They knew and didn't tell me…" She clenched and un-clenched her hands into fists before quickly wiping away the traitorous tears.

The blonde sat silent for a moment before reaching out and taking a cold hand in hers. She covered the hand with both of hers to try and warm it while at the same time offering a bit of support to the older woman. "I…." Her heart broke for the brunette. "I'm so sorry, Regina."

The Mayor scoffed. "What have you to be sorry about Miss Swan? I'm quite certain you weren't one of the women he was sleeping with."

Emma couldn't help but smirk at the sass. "You're right about that. Tell me though, Regina...If your friends had told you that your husband was stepping out on you, would you have believed them?"

Regina already knew the answer to this. She had thought about it for years after it had happened and the answer was always the same. She squeezed her eyes closed a bit tighter so she couldn't see the look of pity and compassion that was sure to be in those infuriatingly green eyes. "No." she barely managed to whisper around the lump that had formed in her throat. The warm hands encasing her left hand were softly rubbing back and forth comfortingly. If nothing else, the blonde had opened the door for her next question. "What about you, Miss Swan?"

Emma hummed softly in confusion. "Hmmm?"

The Mayor took a deep calming breathe deciding to test the waters of their fledgling friendship. _Here goes nothing. _"If someone you barely knew were to come up and tell you that your partner was cheating on you, would you believe them?" Once the question was out in the open she waited with bated breath. The blonde's answer here would decide whether or not she would tell the other woman about her fiancé's infidelity.

Emma examined the brunette who still wasn't looking directly at her. She bit the inside of her cheek in thought. She'd like to think that her superpower would ping dishonesty on a person that were to just come up and say 'hey your girl is cheating on you.' Then again, if someone else had told that person and they believed what they were told, then they wouldn't be lying to her so long as THEY believed what they were saying was true. There were also a very few times that her superpower failed, mainly when her emotions were running rampant. She loved Lily, she trusted her, she had been the one to comfort Emma after particularly bad nightmares. They were going to be married! Finally, she turned away from the brunette to stare back out of the window. "No. Probably not."

Regina nodded imperceptibly her head lolling towards her own window and away from the blonde so she couldn't see the last tear that managed to escape its confines. She gently pulled her hand away from Emma's, but quickly pat Emma's hand to take any sting out of pulling away from her. "Wake me when we arrive if you would, please."

It didn't seem to take long for the brunette to fall asleep, her breathing became steady and even after only a few minutes. Time seemed to fly by and before Emma knew it they passed the Welcome to Storybrooke sign. She looked towards the dozing Mayor. Her face was still turned towards the window, so she could only see the woman's reflection. The brunette looked so relaxed and at peace she felt a bit guilty having to wake her up. "Regina?" When there was no response she gently reached out and pat the older woman's knee. "Regina? We're here…."

Finally, Regina sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. A quick glance out the window told her they were travelling along Main Street. She reached up and pressed a button above her to lower the partition between them and the driver. "Sidney, would you mind stopping by the flower shop to drop off Miss Swan?"

"Of course, Madam Mayor." The man's eyes flickered quickly to the rearview mirror now that the barrier had been removed.

As they pulled up to the curb of the shop, Regina turned fully towards Emma. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Swan. I'm sure we will see one another again since you plan on staying in my beautiful town." She fished around in her purse before pulling out a small card and handing it to the blonde. "My number in case you need anything."

Emma took the card from the Mayor, their fingers brushing during the brief exchange and causing the blonde to shiver slightly. "Thank you again, Regina." Before she could open the door, Sidney had climbed out of the driver's seat and had opened her door before he moved to the trunk of the car to retrieve her bag for her. "Thank you, Sidney."

The dark man smiled kindly at her, but there was something off about it that put Emma on edge. "My pleasure, Miss." He closed the passenger door before returning to the driver's seat and pulling away to take Regina home.


	3. Chapter 3: 'Surprise'

A/N- Wow! I still can't believe the response this story has gotten! To everyone who has left a comment, I DO read them, I just don't respond as often as I should I suppose so I apologize! I still don't own anything but my imagination. The plan is still to post on Wednesdays, though I might double post depending on the length of the chapter. You all are absolutely amazing! Thank you for your support!

Chapter 3: 'Surprise'

Emma looked up at the name of the flower shop she had been dropped off at and suppressed a laugh. "Game of Thorns...that's clever." She hefted her rucksack over her shoulder and headed inside to pick out some flowers for Lily.

"Can I help you, young lady?" An older man with graying brown hair was behind the counter tending to some flowers when he noticed Emma.

The blonde's face lit up brighter than the sun. She couldn't wait to see the look on Lily's face when she arrived with flowers. Absolutely nothing could put a damper on her day. "Can I get nine red roses, please?!"

The man nodded and began gathering the flowers while he spoke. "You know, nine roses is a symbol of eternal love."

"I actually did know." Emma had done a little bit of research about roses and their meaning in preparation for this.

The man, Moe, his name tag said, smiled kindly. "Did you also know that, traditionally, the man is the one giving flowers."

A small, secretive smirk graced Emma's lips, though she wanted to shout her love of Lily from the rooftops, she still didn't want to mention anything if her love was still hiding in the closet. Lily never had mentioned one way or the other on whether she was out and they had always met up in Boston when she was on leave. "I know, but I am anything but traditional."

Moe handed her the bouquet and wished her luck when she was done paying. "Thank you!" She gave him a wink and a wave before she ventured back outside feeling like she could take on the world. She settled her knapsack once again before she quickly pulled up her fiancé's address and began walking towards her future. Her heart skipped a few beats at the thought of seeing her lovers face again. It had been almost six months since they'd last seen each other, six months since Lily had proposed and had made her happier than she'd ever been. She had to suppress the urge to dance when she finally came to the door. She reached over to ring the bell and waited as patiently as she could, fidgeting with the flowers in her hand.

The door finally opened revealing a man wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer shorts. He blinked at her in confusion before running a hand through disheveled brown hair, his mouth was surrounded by scraggly brown bristles in the beginning of a goatee. He quickly peeked out of the door in both directions as if looking for someone else. "You're not the pizza guy."

Emma just stared at the man in growing bewilderment. She quickly glanced down at her phone before taking a step back in order to look at the numbers on the side of the house just to be sure she was at the correct address. "Umm...I was looking for…" Before she could finish the sentence a new voice sounded from behind the man, a voice she knew very well.

"Babe, is that the pizza?" Thin arms wrapped around the man's waist from behind and then a familiar set of brown eyes glanced around his body to see who was at the door. The arms immediately fell away upon seeing Emma's face. "Emma…." Lily breathed in disbelief. "What are you doing here?!"

"Surprise….?" She managed to stammer out, but now that Lily wasn't hidden behind the man, Emma could see she was wearing only a crop top shirt that was cut so high it showed the underside of her perky breasts and black lace panties. Her mouth gaped open in shock as the realization hit her like an anvil to the chest.

The brunette man stepped back and looked back and forth between the women. "You know this chick, Lil?"

Emma suddenly couldn't breathe. She had been thinking about this moment for months, literally dreaming about it, and not one scenario had ended like this. She dropped the bouquet of roses before stumbling backwards off the porch where she turned and fled. The rucksack that had felt like it weighed nothing while she was riding the high of seeing her love again now suddenly felt like she was hauling a ton of bricks on her back. "Emma, WAIT!" She thought she heard Lily shout behind her, but she didn't stop or turn around, she just ran. It felt like her mind completely shut down to everything going on.

She ran as far and as fast as she could away from her fiancé….former fiancé….she didn't even know what they were anymore. The blonde had no idea where she was going since this was her first time in Storybrooke. She rounded a corner and collided with a firm body. Hands reached out to steady her and a now familiar husky voice rang out. "Watch where you're going you clumsy idi….Miss Swan?" Regina's anger dissipated in the blink of an eye when she realized just who had crashed into her and took in the devastated look on the blonde's face, a look she knew too well.

Emma was only vaguely aware of smacking into someone and hearing words out of the person, but right now it was unintelligible gibberish to her. She just blinked at the Mayor trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Regina turned to the young boy standing just behind her. "Henry, dear, would you mind heading into Granny's and grabbing our usual seat? I'll be in shortly." She turned towards him and flashed a smile to let him know it was okay.

"Umm...okay, mom." The young boy quirked an eyebrow that just screamed Regina. Brown hair hung wildly over his forehead and bright brown eyes shone with curiosity at the gentleness his mom was currently displaying towards this stranger. He had heard the beginnings of a verbal flaying in the making, but then his mother had suddenly changed her tone. With a mental shrug he turned the corner that Emma had just rounded and headed into the diner to grab their regular table.

"Miss Swan?" Regina's voice remained soft. It appeared the woman in front of her was in shock. She reached out and placed a hand on the blonde's arm in a gentle but firm grasp trying not to startle her. "Emma?"

That finally got Emma's attention and green eyes blinked in surprise when the blonde suddenly saw the Mayor standing in front of her. "Regina? What are you doing here?!"

Regina's brow arched in amusement. If this had been anyone else she would have laughed in their face and called them an idiot for being so unaware of their surroundings. "You crashed into me rounding the corner here, Miss Swan."

"I….what?" Emma glanced around herself. She had absolutely no idea where she was or how she had even gotten here. It seemed the last few minutes had been skipped over like one would skip over commercials on their DVR and her mind was slowly catching up to what had happened in between seeing Lily and now.

Regina donned her ever present smirk, but it was softer and without any hint of malice. "Very eloquent, Miss Swan." She was very careful to keep the usual bite out of her tone considering the fragility of the situation. Emma opened her mouth to say something before Regina cut her off. "My son and I were about to have dinner, would you care to join us?" She held her arm out to the side indicating the building beside her.

An angry rumble from the blonde's stomach was answer enough for both women. The younger woman sighed heavily, her shoulders slumping in defeat as if she were carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. "Dinner sounds….good." Emma sounded so lost and confused. She dropped the rucksack down to her side before following along behind the Mayor who held the door open for the blonde. A bell jingling overhead alerted the staff and patrons that someone else had arrived. Most of the customers paid them no mind, though a few cast hateful glares in the Mayor's direction while others appeared curious at the new arrival before returning to their meals.

Regina placed a gentle hand in the middle of Emma's back and guided the brokenhearted woman to a booth in the back. Henry hopped up when he saw the two women approaching. He quickly shoved his hand out towards the blonde stranger. "Hi! I'm Henry!"

"Hi, Henry. I'm Emma." She somehow managed to force a plastic smile onto her face before she reached out and took his small hand in hers. Even for a child, his grip was strong and firm, just like his mothers. "You've got quite the handshake there, kid." Emma made a show of shaking out her hand like it hurt. The resulting grin on the boy's face was worth the bit of acting. Behind her, Regina watched the interaction between her new friend and her son with an unreadable expression. The blonde hefted up her bag and placed it on the bench seat before sliding in beside it. Two pairs of brown eyes watched her from across the table. She quickly picked up the menu and started reading through the options, using it as a makeshift shield to hide away from those curious stares. She forced herself to pick up the shattered pieces of her heart and shove them into a dark corner, at least for a little while. She would have plenty of time later to break down when she was away from prying eyes. For now, though, she would put on a brave face and pretend that everything was fine. She could do this.

A waitress appeared from behind the counter. The woman was rather tall wearing a much too short skirt and a too tight shirt that left very very little to the imagination. A few streaks of red stood out amongst the brown of her hair. She approached the table and her gaze immediately fell on Emma. Brown eyes quickly raked over the blonde before she introduced herself, more for the blonde's benefit than the others considering they all knew one another already. "Hi, my name is Ruby and I'll be your waitress for the evening. Madam Mayor, Henry, stranger...can I get you all something to drink?" She grinned wolfishly, her eyes remaining glued to Emma who hadn't even glanced in her direction.

"I'll have a water with lemon please, Miss Lucas." Regina snipped, not missing the appreciative gaze of the waitress upon the blonde.

"Can I have a cocoa, mom?! Please?" Henry beamed at his mom in that way he knew was her kryptonite.

The Mayor kept trying to instill healthy eating upon her son, but considering she had just returned from a three day conference and was just happy and content to be home with her son, she relented. "I suppose."

He bounced up and down in his seat before his mother gave him 'the look'. He immediately calmed down and looked up at Ruby with a sheepish smile.

Ruby turned her attention back to the blonde who had stayed silent so far, her eyes still scanning over the menu. "And what can I get you, hon?" The brunette didn't see the near snarl on Regina's face at the term of endearment she used.

"Cocoa actually sounds amazing. Would you mind putting some whip cream and cinnamon on top too, please?" Emma kept her nose buried in the menu still hiding behind it. The less she had to look at people, the less likely she was to break down and cry. 'I just need to make it through dinner, just a little bit longer.' She kept thinking it over and over again, she absolutely refused to let others see her so weak and vulnerable.

Henry sat up and looked at his mom. "Can I get whipped cream and cinnamon too?"

"You've never had it like that before, Henry." Regina was a bit surprised. Her son was a creature of habit and very very rarely tried new things. To hear him ask for something different was a bit of a shock to her. She briefly glanced to the still distracted blonde before returning her attention to her boy who just shrugged. "That's fine, my little prince."

His face lit up. "Ruby, would you mind putting whipped cream and cinnamon on mine too just like Emma's pleaaaaaase?!"

"Of course I can, Henry! I'll be right back with your drinks." Ruby took one last glance at the reclusive blonde before turning back towards the kitchen to put in their drink orders.

Once Ruby left, Emma no longer had an excuse to keep the menu up. When she lowered it, those two sets of brown eyes once again honed in on her. "Hi." She forced a smile and fidgeted with the menu, her discomfort was palpable.

"So, Emma, what branch of the military are you in?" Henry decided to break the increasingly awkward silence. He didn't know what was going on with either his mom or her new friend, but he had never seen his mom act so kind towards anyone, much less a complete stranger. Granted, his Aunt Kathryn and Aunt Zelena were treated better than most, but not like this.

"I was in the army for ten years." She responded softly, her eyes staring down at a spot on the table so she didn't have to meet those small brown eyes, so like Regina's.

"Was?" Henry tilted his head to the side not missing the past tense.

"I decided not to re-up once my enlistment was over so I could…." Her voice cracked ever so slightly. The thoughts of 'Get married...start a family of my own' replayed over and over in her mind. All of those plans that had kept her going these last few months, all of her hopes and dreams had come crashing down around her when she had seen Lily with, well whoever the hell that was. Her gaze fell to the hands in her lap unsure of how to finish it. She had left the army behind to be with Lily, but now, she had no idea what she was going to do. Fortunately, she was saved from having to try and finish what she had started to say when Ruby stopped by the table to drop off their drinks.

The young woman carefully set down the cocoas and Regina's water before winking at Emma who just smiled sadly at her. "Have you all decided what you want?"

Henry immediately piped up from beside his mom with barely contained excitement. "Can I have a bacon burger with fries, please, mom?" The kryptonite smile came back into play and yet again Regina found herself ready to give in.

"Good choice, kid! Yes, mom, can we please have a bacon burger with fries?!" Even though Emma was having the worst day of her life, she still couldn't keep the small, mischievous smile off her face at the boys enthusiasm.

"I wasn't aware I had two children, Miss Swan." A perfectly manicured finger pointed at Emma. "YOU may get whatever you want. YOU on the other hand…" Regina gazed over to her son who shifted into puppy dog mode like he was a transformer. That soft look once again settled over her face and she sighed. It was hard enough to deny her son when he gave her that smile, but it was nearly impossible to deny him when he wielded the puppy pout like a weapon. "Fine, just this once only because I just got back, but we will NOT be making a habit of this, young man."

Beside the table Ruby was watching the incredibly strange scene going on before her. She had never known the mayor to be so….so playful with anyone but Henry, and she had known the woman for what seemed like decades. Her eyes kept darting back and forth between the two women. She still didn't have Regina's order, but she didn't want to interrupt the….whatever this was going on in front of her so she remained silent. She backed away from the table slowly and retreated to the kitchen to place the burger orders and to just place the Mayor's usual order in the hopes that she didn't decide on something different.

Henry flashed his mom a thousand watt smile before picking up his mug of cocoa and sniffing at it before taking a small sip. Both his mother and Emma were watching him to see his reaction to the improved drink. "Ohhhh, you gotta try this, mom!" He shoved the mug over towards his mom who, rather than take his mug, reached across the table and grabbed Emma's mug instead.

Emma's jaw dropped ever so slightly at the brazen theft. "Hey! That's mine!" Her mouth dropped into a pout.

"I assure you, Miss Swan, that I do not have cooties. Besides, you wouldn't want me to deprive my son of any of his cocoa now would you? What kind of mother would I be if I were to do that?" Regina looked the blonde straight in the eye while she took a sip of the cocoa, a dab of the whip cream adhering to her upper lip. She hummed at the taste. "That's….actually quite good." She took another sip of it all the while maintaining eye contact with those green orbs across from her.

"Am I going to get any of MY cocoa any time soon?" The blonde's eyes dipped down to the cream on the other woman's upper lip where she saw a thin, faded scar she hadn't noticed before. "Umm...you got a little…" She lifted her hand and gestured at her own mouth in an approximation of where the whip cream was on the other woman.

Regina's cheeks pinked ever so slightly, her tongue darting out and licking her lips in a vain attempt at removing the white fluff. She couldn't help but notice green eyes following the movement causing her to flush a bit more.

"No, it's just…" Emma wanted to reach across the table and flick her thumb across the Mayor's upper lip, just under her nose, but grabbed a napkin instead and handed it to the Mayor who quickly wiped across her mouth and chin.

"I have two bacon burgers with fries and a chicken caesar salad." Ruby appeared with their food interrupting them and laid it out before them. "Is there anything else I can get you?" Once again her gaze was directed solely at the blonde in an attempt to meet the woman's eyes.

"No thank you, Miss Lucas." Regina's eyes narrowed briefly at Ruby, but when she saw that Emma was paying absolutely no attention whatsoever to the waitress she relaxed. She looked down at the salad that had been placed in front of her. She knew she hadn't ordered anything, too distracted with harassing Emma in an attempt to make the blonde feel even a slightly bit better. Not that it mattered, this is what she would have ordered anyhow.

"I'm all good, thank you, Ruby." Emma dove into the burger, only now realizing just how hungry she was; her pilfered cocoa now forgotten.

Henry was busy devouring his own burger and fries like he'd never been fed before and Regina was daintily eating her salad while trying not to stare at the blonde across from her.

"Emma…" Everyone had been so focused on their food and one another that no one had noticed Lily approach the table until she began speaking.

Emma's eyes grew wide at the sound of the voice, she dropped her half eaten burger back onto the plate and clenched her fists, dread pooling in her stomach. "What do you want, Lily?" She had to fight the overwhelming urge to lash out at the young brunette, especially considering there was a child sitting with them.

Regina was just this side of frothing at the mouth with anger at Lily. She adopted the cold, hard, unforgiving persona of the Evil Queen that everyone called her behind her back. "Miss Page, whatever you have to say to Emma can wait as we are currently in the middle of dinner." She clenched her own fists tightly in her lap so that no one could see just how pissed off she was. She wished she had some kind of superpower from Henry's comic books, maybe the ability to throw fire so she could incinerate the younger brunette since it appeared her eye daggers weren't quite getting her point across.

"No offense, Miss Mills," Lily's tone absolutely dripped condescension. "This is between Emma and I. I just want to talk to her."

The Mayor opened her mouth to rebuff the annoying woman, but Emma waved a hand and cut her off. "It's fine, Regina. I'll be right back." Emma got to her feet but turned back to point at Henry. "Don't you dare touch my fries, kid!" She winked at him but even to him it looked forced.

"You should be more worried about my mom stealing your fries!" Henry flashed a lopsided grin at Emma before batting his eyes innocently at his mom trying to alleviate the tension that hung heavy in the air.

Lily grabbed Emma's wrist and led her out of the diner, two pairs of brown eyes following them until they were out of sight, one full of curiosity and the other full of murderous rage.

"Mom, how does Emma know Lily?" Henry had been looking back and forth between all three women. He could hear the anger in his mother's voice, in fact, he hadn't heard her that angry in quite some time. He knew Lily was with Neal Gold, EVERYONE knew, so he wondered how the two knew one another considering he'd never seen Emma around town before, nor had he heard anything about her from anyone.

The vein on Regina's forehead was pulsing, her blood pressure was likely through the roof. She wrangled in the anger, shoving it back into the inner recesses of herself. "It's a long story, and no, it is not one I will be telling. Now, finish your fries, dear." Still seething at seeing Lily drag Emma away she reached across the table, stole some of Emma's fries and shoved them in her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4: Confessions

A/N It's that time again! Thank you all for your continued support! 3 For those of you who leave comments with constructive feedback I thank you! I still own nothing and any mistakes are mine. Forgot to leave a WARNING-Language! SOoooo much language!

Chapter 4: Confessions

Lily dragged Emma out of the diner and towards the alley where they might have some semblance of privacy away from prying eyes and ears. "Emma, I can explain." She kept a light but firm grip on the blonde's wrist knowing her propensity to run.

"Oh, this should be good." Emma scoffed. She wasn't stupid. She knew what she had seen was far from platonic. Who the hell answers the door practically naked?!

Lily knew better than to try and lie to the blonde. Emma had once told her about her 'superpower' and the young brunette had taken it upon herself to test that power whenever possible by telling the most plausible sounding and yet bullshit stories she could come up with and every single time she was called on it. Even the most innocuous of lies would trip the blonde's power. "It didn't mean anything."

Emma clenched her jaw and her fists at the admission. "You aren't even going to attempt to deny it?"

"Why? You'd know if I was lying with your so called superpower right?" The brunette crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"So you HAVE been sleeping around behind my back then." The blonde didn't know why, but she wanted to actually HEAR the truth, she HAD to hear it.

The young woman sighed. She knew how much this would hurt. She knew it the second she took up with Neal, but Emma was always gone and she needed that connection. "Like I said, it didn't mean anything, Em. Did I sleep with him? Yes, but you're the one that I love. YOU are the one I want to be with."

She sounded so sincere that Emma could only gape at the woman in shock, she was absolutely dumbfounded. "Are you fucking kidding me right now, Lily? You loved me SO much you started fucking some dude behind my back?!"

"Emma, come on, you're always gone! I have needs!" Lily knew it was a lame excuse to make, the sheer look of utter disbelief and disgust in green eyes told her as much. To her, what she had with Neal was just sex and nothing more.

"Are you seriously blaming ME for doing my JOB?!" Emma's emotions were all over the place, never staying on one particular emotion for more than a few seconds before jumping to the next. Pain, anger, betrayal, sadness. It felt like her already broken heart was breaking even further, each already shattered piece breaking and crumbling until there was nothing left. It was as if Lily had jammed her hand into the blonde's chest, ripped out her heart and crushed it into dust.

Lily had the decency to look guilty and ashamed at her actions. "I just...I wanted you home, I NEEDED you home, but you kept getting deployed. What was I supposed to do?"

"Oh I don't know, Lily, maybe fucking WAIT for me?! Do I even want to KNOW how long this has been going on?!" It was only sheer morbid curiosity that drove Emma to even utter the question.

The young brunette flinched. Once again she considered lying, but she knew that would only make matters worse.. "Three months…" It came out as a whisper, but was still loud enough for the blonde to hear.

"Three….Three months…" Anger, rage, and disbelief flared once more in now dull, green eyes. "We've only been engaged six months, Lily. You lasted three whole months before fucking someone else? Why did you even bother proposing if you couldn't keep it in your fucking pants?!" The muscle in her cheek twitched ever so slightly with how much force she was exerting on her teeth by clenching her jaw shut. She would be surprised if she didn't have to visit a dentist after this.

Tears glistened in Lily's eyes. "I told you, I love you. You're the one I want. I hoped that if I proposed you wouldn't have to leave again."

"The army doesn't work like that, Lily. I can't just give them two weeks notice and then quit! I made a commitment to them LONG before you and I ever met! You KNEW that!" Emma was seething. She had discussed her job with Lily often enough. The brunette KNEW how much the army meant to her, that they were like a family to her. "Does your boy toy even know about me? About US?!"

"Not yet, I was too busy trying to track you down, but I swear Em, I'm going to tell him." Lily dropped her defensive stance and raised a hand towards Emma's face but thought better of the motion when the blonde stepped back and brought her hands up to halt her. "Emma, I am REALLY sorry. Give me another chance? Please?"

"Are….are you serious?! How am I supposed to trust you after this? You've been lying to me for at LEAST three months!" The blonde clenched her jaw even harder, she could feel her teeth grinding against one another. Yes, she was definitely going to have to visit a dentist later if this kept up. Another thought briefly flitted through her mind. "Was….was there anyone before him? While we were still dating?" She scoffed again in disbelief when Lily's eyes dropped away from hers, that small gesture was all of the confirmation she needed. "Un-fuckin-believable." She turned around to head back into the diner.

Lily reached out to grab for the blonde's arm. "Where are you going?! I'm trying to talk to you!"

Emma shook the offending hand off. "We are DONE talking, Lily. I'm going back into the diner to finish my meal and then I'll figure out someplace to stay while I try and decide what the fuck to do with my life now." She took a few more steps back to the entrance of the alley before stopping and turning back towards the brunette. "Just so you know...I didn't reenlist. I gave up the army for you. I gave up my home and family for you. Now I don't even have you." The blonde removed the engagement ring that had, at one time, been lovingly placed upon her finger; that had been so full of hope and promise before letting it fall from numb fingers. The ring made a faint 'tink' as it hit the ground at her feet. She once again began a retreat out of the alley leaving the ring and her fiancé behind. Her now former fiancé.

Sensing that she had most likely lost Emma for the time being the brunette went on the attack. "Of course you're running away. It's what you're good at." Lily knew she hit her intended mark when the blonde whirled back around. "You know, I'm honestly surprised your new bestie didn't warn you first."

The anger drained from Emma's face to be replaced by confusion. "What are you talking about?!" She managed to choke out around the giant lump in her throat where the shattered pieces of her heart had settled.

Lily smirked knowingly. "Regina...You know….the Evil Queen. I've told you about her before."

"She's not evil." Emma felt the need to defend her new friend, even if it was a barely audible whisper.

The young brunette ignored the comment and continued. "I'm really rather shocked she didn't tell you what was going, it's not like she didn't know what Neal and I were doing. She's caught us more than enough times." The brunette could see the flash of betrayal in green eyes so kept up the attack. She knew exactly what buttons to push to plant the seeds of doubt into the blonde's mind. If she could poison Emma against the Mayor, then Emma would have no one left to turn to, except her of course. Then she'd be able to pick the pieces up later once Emma had calmed down and come back to her. "That woman revels in destroying people, Em. I'd have thought something like this would have been right up her alley." She feigned a moment of thought before driving the proverbial dagger deeper. "Or maybe it was more fun for her to NOT tell you. Who the hell knows with that woman…." She withheld a smirk of triumph when the last comment sunk in and she could see Emma's face transform into a mask of anger.

Emma was furious. At Lily, at Regina, at the entire fucking situation. "Fuck you, Lily. Don't call me, don't text, just leave me the fuck alone." Lily flinched at that, she knew that perhaps, just maybe, she had pushed the blonde slightly too far.

Emma turned and stomped out of the alley throwing both hands up in the air and extending her middle fingers at Lily before making her way back towards the entrance to the diner.

Behind her, Lily leaned against the brick wall. '_Oh god, what did I do….' _She covered her face with her hands and hung her head to hide the tears.

Emma stormed in through the door of the diner and headed straight for the Mayor who quickly stood when she saw the blonde re-enter the diner looking furious.

"Henry, sweetheart, why don't you go get in the car? I'll be out in a bit." The brunette smiled at her son in an attempt to look more calm and collected than she felt at this moment, fear was churning in her stomach at what she may learn. She knew it was only a matter of time before Emma discovered she had been keeping this from her.

Henry quickly looked back and forth between his mother and the blonde. Normally he would have tried to protest, if only to say a proper goodbye to his new friend, but his mother's tone and the tempestuous look on Emma's face brooked no argument. He waved quickly before hurrying out the door and towards the car. Once Henry was outside Regina gazed at the blonde curiously wondering what Lily had said. "Is everything alright, Miss Swan."

Emma was trying desperately to control her temper since they were in a public place. She reached over to yank her rucksack towards her. "Fine." She managed to grit out. She glanced down at her plate, her half eaten burger calling to her and her fries significantly less than when she had left, but her appetite was completely gone. "Are there any hotels around here?!" She reached into her back pocket taking out her wallet and throwing a twenty down on the table to cover her meal and the tip.

It was obvious to the brunette that the woman was lying, but she wasn't about to push the issue. "If you talk to Granny I'm sure she will rent you a room for the night." She gestured to the counter where an older woman with gray and white hair and half moon spectacles was wiping down the counter and glancing in their direction. "Emma…." She reached out to touch the blonde's arm, but quickly drew her hand back at the fire burning behind green eyes.

"You knew….You KNEW and didn't tell me" Emma hissed in a low voice while pointing a finger accusingly at the brunette's chest.

"I...I didn't know HOW Emma! Would you have believed me?!" A few customers turned to stare in their direction causing Regina to lower her own voice so as not to draw even more attention to them.

The conversation in the car suddenly made sense. Regina had been fishing, probably trying to figure out whether or not to tell her. She briefly wondered if the brunette would have told her if she had said yes to whether or not she would believe a stranger telling her that she was being cheated on, but it didn't really matter now. This was all just too much. It felt like the world was closing in on her. "I'm sorry, I can't do this right now…" She waved a hand back and forth between them. "Look, Regina, I appreciate everything you've done for me, but right now I need some time to think." Emma hoisted her bag over her shoulder and headed for the counter to talk to Granny about a room for the night.

Behind her the brunette hesitated. She wanted to make sure the blonde was alright, but she didn't want to make the situation worse than it already was. She hadn't missed the fact that Emma was no longer wearing her engagement ring. "If there is anything else you need, Miss Swan…"

"Yeah yeah, I'll call you." Emma cut her off and turned to the older woman behind the counter. "Do you have any rooms available for the night? I've had a really long day and would really just like to crash and burn right now."

Granny gazed past the blonde towards the Mayor who gave a slight nod towards the older woman before she headed for the door. With one last glance back over her shoulder towards the younger woman whose back was still towards her she left the diner.

"Follow me to the bed and breakfast side." The older woman motioned to the side through a door.

Emma followed behind the woman until they came into a very quaint room with a desk and a sign in book. Granny took up her position behind the desk and readjusted her glasses. "We have a few rooms available. Half price if you have your military ID with you."

The blonde pulled her wallet back out and took out her driver's license and military ID and handed them over.

"Can I ask how long you plan on stayin with us?" Granny raised a gray eyebrow at the young woman. She knew there had been trouble. Hell, Lily and Neal were BOTH trouble, and now it seemed this young soldier was somehow caught up in it all. She had no idea what had happened, but she knew pain and heartache when she saw it. She'd been running the diner and the B&B for almost thirty years and she had quickly learned how to read people.

Emma looked away from the older woman when she saw a flash of pity. "Honestly, I have no idea."

Granny signed the woman in and grabbed a key from the box behind her. "Your room is upstairs, first door on the right."

"Thanks." Emma took the key and stomped up the stairs. Once she made it into her room she dropped her bag and slumped back against the door. When she had seen Lily with that man and had figured out what was happening between the two of them, her brain had completely shut down in a last ditch effort to protect her. It allowed her to continue to function, to keep moving, to pretend nothing was wrong when EVERYTHING was wrong. Now that she was alone with her thoughts her mind rebooted itself and everything came rushing in at once. Her legs buckled and she slid down the door, a sob wrenched itself free and she finally allowed the tears to fall freely.


	5. Chapter 5: The Next Day

Chapter 5: The Next Day

Regina was sitting in front of her computer at Town Hall going through emails when her phone rang saving her from having to read an incredibly boring proposal from an overly bothersome school teacher. "Mayor Mills speaking."

"Madam Mayor, it's Sheriff Nolan." The brunette rolled her eyes in immediate irritation. This was absolutely the last thing she needed right now. Since the moment she walked into work this morning she had been waging a war on the paperwork that had piled up during her three day absence while at the same time wondering if Emma was okay after yesterday. The blonde had never been too far from her mind, a fact which annoyed her to no end considering they had known each other less than twenty four hours. "Of course, Sheriff. How can I assist you?" She glanced up at the clock on her wall, it was barely nine o'clock. '_This is going to be a very, very long day_.' She sighed to herself.

"It seems that, uhhh…" The Sheriff hesitated, unsure of how to address the issue. "Well….I….."

"For heaven's sake, Sheriff, what is it?!" She spat out and began massaging her temples with the thumb and forefinger of her left hand while she waited for the imbecile to get to the point. After a few more seconds of silence her patience was nearing its end. "Was there a reason why you called, Sheriff, or do you just enjoy wasting my time?"

The man on the other end of the line sighed. "Earlier this morning I picked up a woman at the docks. She had your card in her wallet and I just thought…." He didn't even get to finish before the Mayor interrupted him. "I'm on my way." She jabbed the end call button and silenced the annoying Sheriff. The second he mentioned the card she was out of her seat and grabbing her keys. It could only be Emma, everyone in town knew how to get ahold of the Mayor, the blonde was the only one she had ever given her card to. "Oh Emma, what did you do." She murmured to herself. Once she stepped through her office door her secretary stood up quickly in surprise at the abrupt appearance of the Mayor. "Elsa, Cancel my meetings for the day."

"Of course, Madam Mayor!" The platinum blonde woman retook her seat and picked up the phone to start making the necessary calls.

Regina hurried to her car. She just barely managed to keep from breaking multiple traffic laws on the way to the Sheriff's station, her mind conjuring up all sorts of things that Emma might have done in her heartbroken state. The car was barely stopped before she threw it into park and shoved her door open. Once inside, the clicking of her heels on the concrete floor echoed through the station announcing her arrival.

Emma glanced up from where she was sitting on the floor of the cell when she heard the tapping, her knees pulled up against her chest and her arms wrapped around them. "Hi!" She smiled up at the Mayor sheepishly.

"What happened?" Regina's eyes took in the poor state of the blonde before her. The woman looked horrible, her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail but it was mostly free now, stray strands hung all around her face and were frizzy. Dark circles under her eyes led the brunette to believe the woman in front of her hadn't slept much last night, if at all.

David's confidence grew now that he was in his element with the Mayor. He could definitely do this since he was fairly used to this particular spiel considering the amount of times he'd had to pick up Leroy. "I was out on patrol down by the docks at 5 a.m when I came upon Miss Swan in a severely drunken state with a rather large bottle of half empty rum. When I backtracked her movements I discovered she had been at the Rabbit Hole. According to the bartender she arrived shortly after 10 p.m. and had a few drinks, then it would appear that she and Leroy began talking and she ended up doing shots until after 2 a.m before she ended up on the bench down at the docks. I brought her back here so she could sober up and not hurt herself." '_Or anyone else.' _Went unspoken, but still hung heavy in the air. Of course, David had already heard the tragic tale of the new woman in town.

The brunette kept her eyes locked on to the blonde who withered under the intense gaze. "Sheriff Nolan? Have charges been filed against Miss Swan?"

Emma flinched and put her head back down on her knees. '_I am SO fucked.' _The blonde thought to herself wishing a chasm would open up beneath her and swallow her whole.

The Sheriff shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably his previous confidence failing. On a regular day he didn't know how to deal with the Mayor, so he had absolutely no fucking clue how to deal with the fiery brunette today of all days. Her mere presence here was highly unusual. Was the blonde a friend? Would she want charges dropped if there were any? Or was the stranger someone she wanted to torment by having charges pressed? He had no idea what the right answer was, but he knew if he gave the wrong one he'd likely have hell to pay. He opted for the safest question he could think of. "What would you like for me to do with her?"

"Was anyone hurt?" Regina continued to examine the young woman in the cell. She looked so small and defeated pulled in to herself the way she was. Her heart clenched in sympathy, memories of Robin's betrayal surfacing briefly before she shook it off.

"No, if anything it would only be public intoxication." He wanted to mention that Leroy had done a whole hell of a lot worse and with much more frequency and had never had charges filed against him, but he really didn't want to piss off the Mayor.

Regina smirked smugly at David knowing the effect she was having on him with how very uncomfortable he looked. She drew out her answer in order to torture him just a bit before finally giving him a reprieve. "Very well then, Sheriff. You can release Miss Swan into my custody with no charges filed. No need to tarnish her spotless record over something so trivial."

The blonde's head jerked up from her knees to stare wide eyed at Regina. "You're just gonna let me go?"

"Would you prefer to stay behind bars, Miss Swan?" The Mayor quirked up a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

The blonde shook her head before slowly trying to get to her feet. She was definitely feeling the effects from all of the alcohol she had consumed last night and this morning. "Ughh, my head is killing me." She managed to get her feet under, but had to lean against the wall for some support.

"I would imagine so, Miss Swan." Regina quipped while the Sheriff unlocked the cell before he returned to his desk to grab a clear bag containing the blonde's belongings. The Mayor entered the cell and held an arm out for the hungover woman. "Come along, dear."

Emma stumbled forward and grabbed the extended arm to steady herself. "Thanks, Regina." She slurred the words just a bit and wanted to say more, but she didn't know what to say in her shame. Her memories were starting to come back to her but slowly. She had gone to the bar with the intention of having a drink or two which had quickly turned into shots of tequila with some guy named Larry or Levi or something along those lines. Once the bar closed she had managed to pick up a bottle of rum from somewhere, she didn't even remember where or how. She had eventually found herself on the beach and had wandered down to a bench by the docks slowly sipping on the rum until the Sheriff had picked her up.

Regina repositioned herself and dropped her arm around the blonde's waist to help support her better. "Put your arm around my neck and let's get you out of here." Her nose wrinkled at the overwhelming smell of alcohol coming from the woman. "_What the hell happened to you last night, Emma?! Did you bathe in a distillery?! _She wanted to say, but she kept her thoughts to herself. She didn't want the woman feeling any worse than she likely already was.

"Madam Mayor, these are her things." David quickly maneuvered around his desk to hand over the bag before quickly returning to his chair, both so that he wouldn't be in the way and so he could observe the two women.

The Mayor stuffed the bag into her purse and then she surprised the Sheriff. "Thank you, David."

"Uhhh...yeah….sure…..anytime." David stumbled over his words and couldn't hide the shock on his face. Mayor Mills, the Evil Queen herself had just THANKED him. He had known her for nearly twenty years and she hadn't genuinely thanked him in over a decade. Sure, there had been thank yous and apologies in the past, but they had been forced and laced with anger and sarcasm. Now, there was no condescension in her tone, no hostility. THIS had been a very real, honest to god thank you and he didn't really know what to make of it. Throughout the entire conversation he had been expecting barbs or insults thrown either towards the blonde or himself, but it appeared the Mayor was holding her tongue for some reason and it was disconcerting to say the least.

Emma wrapped an arm around the brunette's shoulder and stumbled along with her. She took one last look at the Sheriff who was staring at the women with his mouth hanging open. Once they were in the hall she turned to Regina and whispered. "Well, he seemed kinda…" She paused to search for the word she wanted, her mind still a bit sluggish from the alcohol and the hangover she was experiencing.

"Like an idiot?" Regina filled in the missing phrase with a smirk plastered firmly on her lips.

The blonde laughed softly. "I was gonna say charming, but I like yours much better."

The Mayor laughed causing the blonde to look over at her. '_She has such a pretty laugh, I wonder if she realizes that, and the way her face lights up when she does…' _She snapped out of her trance once they reached the parking lot and she flinched. She put a hand above her eyes to attempt to shield them from the blinding light of the sun. The Mayor led Emma to her car, a black 1988 Mercedes-Benz 560 SL.

"Damn, nice car, Regina." Emma stumbled a bit, nearly smacking into the back of the car as the Mayor led her around to the passenger side to open the door for the blonde.

Regina grinned at the compliment. "Thank you, dear. It's a classic."

Once the blonde was situated in the car she leaned her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes. "Thanks for getting me out, Regina."

"Anytime, Emma." The Mayor gently closed the passenger door before moving to the trunk to pull something out and then proceeding to the driver's seat. Once she took her seat she handed the blonde a plastic bag. "In case you need to be sick."

Emma could feel the heat rushing to her face in her embarrassment over her predicament so she only nodded to the brunette in understanding. She held the bag open in front of her just in case.

Regina watched Emma out of the corner of her eye. She knew exactly why the blonde was in the state she was in. She couldn't really blame her. The brunette drove them to her house, both women remaining silent, neither knowing what to say to the other.

It wasn't until they stopped that the blonde realized that they had pulled up in front of a large house instead of the bed and breakfast. "Ummm, this isn't the B and B."

Regina shut the car off and grabbed her purse. "How very astute of you, dear. This is my house." She got out of the car and shut the door before going around to the passenger side. Emma still hadn't moved so she gently rapped her knuckles on the glass. "Are you coming, Miss Swan?"

The blonde shrugged and opened the door. Her head was pounding and it felt like an army of dwarves were using pickaxes on the back of her eyes. "Why are we here, Regina?"

The brunette once again slipped an arm around the younger woman's waist. "Would you like the honest answer or would you prefer a lie?"

Emma rolled her eyes and grinned. "Well when you put it that way, I'm dying to hear both."

Regina smirked, her eyes shining with mischief. "Well one answer is that I was a feeling a bit lonely and you are here to keep me company. The other answer is that I don't feel like you should be alone right now so I will be keeping you company. You can decide which one is the honest answer and which is the lie."

The blonde just blinked in befuddlement. Her superpower remained silent, which meant that both statements were the truth, or at least held enough truth not to be an outright lie. '_Interesting.'_ "Okayyyy…"

The Mayor managed to unlock the door before guiding the blonde in. Once inside, Emma stumbled up three steps and then stopped abruptly in the large foyer taking it all in. What appeared to be a study was to the right, straight ahead was the dining room and a living room was to the left. Immediately to the left and behind was a staircase that wound around and back over the door leading to the second story.

Regina led her to a comfortable looking ivory colored couch in the study. Shelves of books completely lined one wall and there was a fireplace on the wall to the right of the books. "Sit here a minute and I'll be right back."

The blonde sank back into the soft leather with a sigh. She could hear the brunette moving around the house and opening cabinets somewhere. When Regina reappeared she handed Emma some aspirin and a glass of water. "Here, take this and drink all of the water then get some rest."

Emma glanced down at the pills in her hand. She was still buzzing from the alcohol and definitely feeling the hangover. Her head was swimming with memories of both Lily and her previous foster homes. The multitude of betrayals she had suffered, the abandonment. "What did I do wrong, Regina? What is SO wrong with me that no one wants to stay with me? That people keep tossing me out like trash?" She put the glass of water on a coaster and the pills beside it on the side table when her hand started shaking. Her voice was rough with pain and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes threatening to fall once again. She had cried more in the last day than she had in the previous year combined, hell, the past three years! Now it seemed she just couldn't stop.

"Oh, Emma…" Regina gently sat down next to the blonde and covered one of Emma's free hands with her own. "You did nothing wrong, Emma. What Lily did….you didn't deserve that. No one deserves that." She sighed, she wanted to apologize to the blonde for not telling her, but the woman was obviously in no state to hear it and she didn't want to exacerbate the issue. "Now, take your medicine, drink the water and get some rest." She was about to release the woman's hand when the blonde squeezed.

Emma suddenly blurted out. "How did you do it?!" Her eyes widened in panic and she quickly covered her mouth with a hand, but she had been too slow to stop the question from escaping from traitorous lips.

"How did I do what?" Regina's eyebrows rose in question.

Emma shrank back into the cushions in embarrassment. She REALLY hadn't meant for that to be said out loud. She had been thinking it; had been thinking of asking it, but had decided not to. Then her mouth had betrayed her and uttered it aloud anyhow. '_Well, I might as well since it's already out there.' _She steeled herself before clarifying, but she tried to add a smidgen of humor to try and alleviate any tension the question may cause. "When Roger cheated on you, how did you deal with it."

Regina had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the woman's slip. The barest twinkle in green eyes was enough to tell her the blonde had done it on purpose. She was surprised that her first reaction was to laugh at something so small and inconsequential as his name considering how much pain he had caused her. "Honestly, Emma, it took time. I had known him since High School, but we weren't together until my second year of college. Once we both graduated we married. I was an absolute wreck for months afterwards. After a time I came to a realization, that, even though he betrayed me and broke my heart, I didn't regret any of it because he gave me Henry." Her face softened considerably from the complete look of apathy while discussing her ex husband to when she mentioned her son. "Now, YOU need to rest. We can discuss this at another time." She squeezed the blonde's hand before rising from the couch.

With a sigh, Emma obediently reached over to the table where she had deposited the water and pills, popped the pills in her mouth and drank the water before closing her eyes to rest them, but the second she closed her eyes she was out. The next time she opened them she found she was now covered with a thin blanket and it wasn't nearly as bright outside. She was feeling much better after the nap and silently thanked Regina for the pills and water before she had fallen asleep. Her hangover appeared to be gone now and all of her faculties were back in mostly working order. She was about to snuggle back down into the blanket when a scent wafting in from somewhere caught her stomach's attention and it growled its fury at not having been fed since the previous evening. "Yeah yeah, I'll go see what smells so good." _God, I'm talking to my stomach. _With a sigh she pushed off the couch and went in search of the smell. She headed into the foyer and then looked around to find the kitchen just off the dining room. She could see Regina stirring something on the stove. "I don't know what you're making, but it smells amazing."

"Why thank you, Miss Swan. I hope you like lasagna." The brunette kept stirring while Emma took a seat on a stool in front of the bar where a tall glass of water was waiting for her.

Since her back was still to the blonde, the older woman didn't see Emma wipe some drool away from her mouth. "I love lasagna and if it's half as good as it smells I will be in heaven." It had been a very long time since she'd had a home cooked meal considering she couldn't cook worth a damn. Most of her meals came from fast food joints during her leaves, MRE's or food from the mess hall. She grabbed the glass and downed the water to help stave off the dehydration from the drinking she'd done earlier.

Regina flushed a bit at the compliment. She hardly ever had guests and even when she did she rarely cooked for them. Usually for dinner it was just her and Henry. "It should be ready in a few minutes. Would you mind setting the table? The plates are in the cabinet to my left and the silverware is in the drawer below it."

Emma put her now empty glass down, hopped off the stool and rounded the counter. "Umm, I'm guessing three plates?" She figured Henry was in a different part of the house since she hadn't seen him yet.

"He's actually staying with his father tonight, so it will be just the two of us tonight." The Mayor pulled the pot off the stove and poured the contents into a giant mug before sprinkling cinnamon over the top.

The blonde gaped at her in surprise. "Is that….did you make me cocoa with cinnamon on top?!" She couldn't believe the absolute thoughtfulness of the other woman, a woman she had just met the previous day.

"I didn't know what your preferred drink was and I remembered you seemed to enjoy this yesterday. Sorry I don't have any whip cream at the moment. I can get you something else though if you'd prefer?" Regina carried the mug into the dining room and placed the steaming mug of cocoa in front of a chair at the table.

"No, that's...that's fine, thank you." She shook her head in wonder at the gesture. "Also, if you recall, SOMEONE stole my cocoa yesterday." She teased the brunette before grabbing the plates and silverware and taking them to the dining room.

Regina smiled to herself at hearing the blonde's lighthearted jab. "You could have stolen it back, Miss Swan." She passed by the blonde on the way back to the kitchen, their shoulders brushing slightly causing the brunette to shiver.

Emma finished setting the table and rolled her eyes even though the other woman was back in the kitchen and wouldn't see it. "It looked like you were enjoying it, besides, I'm no thief. And don't think I didn't notice how many of my fries were missing yesterday either, Madam Mayor!"

"Well, what did you expect from me? I AM evil after all." Any retort the blonde may have been about to utter died on her lips when Regina returned to the dining room carrying a large glass dish almost overflowing with steaming lasagna. The second the food hit the table the blonde had to resist the urge to just dig right in to the dish, plates be damned. Now that it was out of the oven the smell was almost completely overwhelming. She could feel her mouth watering and knew if she opened her mouth even a little bit she'd turn into Niagara Falls.

The Mayor dropped off the dish before ducking back into the kitchen and returning with a glass full of wine and two glasses of water on a small tray. She set one glass of water in front of Emma by her cocoa and the other two glasses in front of her own place. She then grabbed Emma's plate and heaped on a sizeable amount of lasagna before placing a much smaller piece on her own plate. The brunette cut a small piece from the corner of hers and took a dainty bite.

Emma took one bite and the moan that left her mouth caused Regina to drop her fork and choke on the piece she had just put in her mouth. The brunette coughed a few times before grabbing her water to try and help clear her throat.

"You okay?!" Emma was already half out of her seat ready to assist the Mayor.

Regina chugged the rest of her water while waving her free hand dismissively. "I'm fine, Miss Swan." She finally managed to choke out.

Emma continued to keep an eye on her while retaking her seat and resuming her meal. She really had to resist the urge to moan again considering it seemed to make the Mayor uncomfortable. "Sorry about that, I tend to get, well, overly enthusiastic with good food and this is like pure unadulterated food porn. Seriously, it's like the best lasagna I've ever had, in fact, it's the best meal I've had in as long as I can remember."

Regina could feel the flash of heat through her neck, cheeks and ears at the porn comment and she shifted slightly in her chair clenching her thighs together. She finally managed to utter in a slightly strangled voice. "Thank you. I add red pepper flakes which gives it some kick." Once she thought she had a modicum of control back over her suddenly raging libido she lowered her fork and caught the blonde's eye. "Miss Swan….Emma….I wanted to apologize for not…."

Emma cut her off with a raised hand. "Don't. I don't mean to be rude, especially after everything you've done for me so far, but please, I really don't want to talk about this. I understand why you didn't tell me, I really do, but just….not right now." She dropped her eyes down to the delicious food in front of her. While it was true that she understood why Regina hadn't tipped her off about what was going on, it still hurt.

"Alright." Regina resumed her own meal in silence. She would give the blonde some time to work through her thoughts and feelings. She wanted to ask what her plans were for the future, but that would be treading on already dangerously thin ice. Mainly she was curious as to whether or not Emma planned on staying in Storybrooke or if she'd be moving on elsewhere. Not that she could blame her, of course, considering her ex-fiancé lived here. She really had no reason to stay here in town anymore and that thought alone saddened the Mayor. '_What the hell is wrong with me?! I barely know this woman and now I don't want her to leave'?!_

Emma cleared her throat before lowering her fork back down. "Can I ask you something, Regina?"

The Mayor dabbed at her perfect red lips with a napkin before replacing it on her lap. "Of course you can, Emma."

The blonde gnawed on the inside of her cheek for a moment. "If Robert were to show up here and beg to have you back, would you do it? Would you go back to him?"

The brunette felt her stomach dropping ever so slightly. '_Wait, is she asking because she's contemplating going back to Lily?!' _She slowly lowered her fork and grabbed for her wine taking a healthy sip before she responded. "I could ask you the same, Miss Swan. What is the honest answer? Would you take back Lily if she were to show up begging to have you back?" She was almost afraid to hear the answer for some reason.

Emma should have seen that coming. She had been thinking about this since last night before she had gone drinking and she knew without a doubt that there would be no way back for her. Lily had known about her trust issues because of the system and yet she had STILL abused that trust and that was unforgivable to her. There was no way she would ever trust that woman again. "Not a chance in hell."

Regina couldn't help but smirk and lift her wineglass towards the blonde. "Very well said, Miss Swan and there is your answer about Robin."

Emma grinned sardonically and tapped her glass briefly to the Mayor's in a toast before resuming her meal. After she finished the generous helping on her plate she had to resist the urge to go in for seconds. Regina, noticing the laser focus of the blonde upon the leftovers chuckled. "Would you care for some more, Emma?"

The blonde chewed on her bottom lip debating, but eventually, and regretfully, shook her head. "Honestly, I should probably be getting back to the B&B. Thank you for keeping me out of jail and for the amazing dinner." Emma stood and made to grab for her plate when Regina waved her off.

"Please, you're my guest. I'll take care of the dishes." Regina tried to grab her own now empty plate but the blonde swiped it before she could, giving the brunette a challenging look causing her to roll her eyes in mock annoyance.

"I may be the guest, but YOU did all of the cooking. This is the very least I can do." Emma carried the dirty dishes into the kitchen and began rinsing them off before she put them in the dishwasher.

Behind her, Regina was packing away the leftovers in tupperware. "Since you enjoyed it so much, you can take the leftovers with you. Just return the containers when you're done." If nothing else it gave her an excuse to see the blonde again if she had to drop the tupperware by.

Once the food was packed away, the brunette placed the containers into a cloth shopping bag and handed it to Emma. "I'll give you a ride back to the B&B so you don't have to walk."

"Thanks, Regina." The women walked out to the Mayor's car and got loaded in. The ride back to the B&B was fairly quiet.

When they arrived Regina turned towards the blonde. "Thank you for your company this evening, Miss Swan." She reached into her purse and pulled out the bag containing the blonde's personal effects.

Emma threw that bag into the bag containing the lasagna. She opened her door to get out but turned back to the Mayor. "Thank YOU, Regina, for everything you did for me today and yesterday. It's...nice having a friend here."

"You think we're friends?" Regina felt both surprised and touched by the woman's words. The fact that she could call the woman a friend, something she didn't have very many of, caused her spirit to soar.

The blonde looked a bit perplexed by the surprise clearly evident in the Mayor's voice. "Aren't we? We've talked and shared meals together, so yeah I'm pretty sure we're friends."

"Yes, we're friends." Regina nodded, an affirmation both to the blonde and to herself. "Thank you, Emma." She whispered.

Emma smiled softly, grabbed the bag of leftovers and exited the car. She peeked back into the car one last time. "Good night, Regina."

"Good night, Miss Swan." The Mayor returned the smile. She watched as the blonde closed the door and walked towards the B&B. Once the woman was out of her sight she pulled away from the curb, that smile never leaving her face.

A/N Once again thank you all for your support! Honestly I know nothing about being drunk or having a hangover so if anything is inaccurate I apologize, but for the sake of the work that's what's going to happen. Also, for those fearing Emma will get back with Lily, the answer is up there and that's how it will remain! Also I should note-Emma is intentionally not saying Robin's name for humor :D


	6. Chapter 6: The Operation

A/N-Once again, thank you all for all of the comments! Much love to you all! I still own nothing but my imagination! Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 6-The Operation

Regina was sitting on her couch mentally cursing herself for not getting Emma's number. She hadn't seen or heard from the blonde for the last two days and she was growing more and more concerned. She knew the woman was still staying at Granny's. It would be so very easy to show up at the diner or the B&B to check up on her. She had been studiously avoiding going to the diner to try and give the blonde space, but that didn't keep her from wondering and worrying. A knock on the front door interrupted Regina's thoughts. When she answered the door it was to see a blonde standing on the other side, just not the blonde she was hoping to see. "Kathryn, this is a pleasant surprise. Please, do come in." She swept her hand to the side allowing the woman entry into her home.

"Where's Henry this evening?" Kathryn entered the house and took a quick look around, her eyes travelling up to the balcony overhead in search of her honorary nephew, but she already knew Henry was gone.

"He's at Peter's where he is supposed to be studying." She quickly glanced down at her watch. "He should be home in the next half hour or so. Is there something you need, Kathryn?" Regina was quickly becoming suspicious of the blonde. Kathryn never just stopped in without calling first.

"Wonderful, then that gives us time to talk. What are you doing, Regina?" Kathryn tilted her head to try and look the Mayor in the eyes, but the woman turned away to avoid meeting her gaze.

"What do you mean?" The brunette led her friend into the study and proceeded to the liquor cabinet where she immediately began pouring two glasses of her homemade apple cider. She was going to need it for this conversation, she knew exactly what the blonde meant, but wasn't going to make it easy on her either.

"The new woman in town…Emma? You seem to be rather taken with her according to multiple sources who witnessed your dinner at the diner with her on Monday evening. According to them, you were practically flirting with the woman. So I ask again, what are you doing?" Kathryn sat down in an ivory colored chair by the fireplace and crossed one leg over the other. Her mission here was to gauge if there was something more going on here, and it didn't take much at all to discover that there was. She hadn't believed anything she had been told of course, but being here and seeing Regina's responses to her questions told her everything she needed to know.

The Mayor snorted in derision. "Sources, hmm? Would that be the waitress, the fairy, the drunk or the teacher? And I assure you, Kat, I have no idea what you're talking about." Regina handed the woman a glass before resuming her own seat on the couch and crossing her legs at the ankles.

"You know I never divulge my sources. And please, Regina, I've known you for how long now?! I have NEVER seen or heard of you being so…." She paused searching for the word she wanted. "so...NICE to someone you just met. Hell, you aren't even that nice to people you've known for YEARS. I know THIS from experience. Your walls are so high that not even Superman can leap them in two bounds much less a single one and yet this woman just seemed to waltz right in?! Again... what...is...going….ON?!"

"Nothing is going on, Kathryn." The Mayor finished off the entirety of her cider in one gulp.

"Riiiiight, but you want there to be." It wasn't a question. Kathryn knew, she could see it in Regina's eyes. She had seen that look before with Daniel. She couldn't help but think to herself. '_Oh my dear friend, I think things are about to get way more interesting for you, once you stop denying yourself.' _

"Kathryn, even IF I did want there to be something going on, and I'm not saying that I do, but I just….I CAN'T. I LITERALLY just met the woman on Monday. The very same day she had her heart ripped out and crushed by that two timing BITCH." Regina was clutching her empty glass so tightly her knuckles turned white. "Besides, it's highly doubtful Emma will be staying in town, so what I want, or MAY want, is completely irrelevant."

The blonde smirked at the reaction of her friend and took a sip of cider; that reaction only cemented her thoughts and feelings. If she had had ANY doubts at all about what Regina was feeling, they had all just gone up in smoke. When Regina got up to refill her glass, Kathryn quickly looked down at her phone. Snippets of her earlier conversation with Henry popping up on her screen.

3:25 p.m-Henry- Hey Aunt Kathryn, are you still going over to see mom?

3:26 p.m-Aunt Kat- I am. Are you sure about this, Henry?

3:26 p.m-Henry- I'm positive. I know what I saw, Aunt Kat, I've never seen mom act like that before with anyone. If nothing else I just want you to see if YOU think there is anything there or if it's just wishful thinking.

3:32 p.m-Aunt Kat- Okay, Hen, I believe you, but what makes you think this is going to work?

3:34 p.m-Henry- It's not going to happen right off the bat. Not with what happened to Emma, but it'll happen. I KNOW it! Operation Cobra is a GO!

3:36 p.m-Aunt Kat-I still think it should have been Operation Unicorn. A beautiful creature, rare and mythological, only heard of in tales, just like your mother and her love life.

3:37 p.m-Henry-Operation Unicorn sounds like something for girls. It's Operation Cobra!

3:39 p.m-Aunt Kat-Well, to be fair, your mother and I are both girls soooo

3:40 p.m-Henry- I am NOT calling it Operation Unicorn, Aunt Kathryn!

3:42 p.m-Aunt Kat-Fine Operation Cobra it is. I'll be over there around 5:30.

3:44 p.m-Henry- K, I'll still be at Peter's until 6 so that should give you some time to see if we should move forward with the operation. Let me know how it goes.

5:29 p.m-Aunt Kat-I'm here.

5:29 p.m-Henry-Good Luck!

She quickly typed out a response to let Henry know that she thought there was enough going on that the operation could proceed.

5:53 p.m-Aunt Kat-Operation Cobra has been initiated!

5:55 p.m-Henry …..

She could see that Henry was typing out a response, but before she could read the reply, Regina returned to her seat, full glass of cider in hand. "You might want to slow down there, Regina. Henry is supposed to be home soon isn't he?" She gently reminded the brunette. Soon after, the phone in her hand buzzed and she tried to discreetly turn the screen to look at it.

5:56 p.m-Henry- I'll be home soon. You might want to make sure she stops with the cider.

'_What? How did he….oh right, he's his mother's son.' _Kathryn got up and approached Regina right as she was about to take a drink of her cider and covered the glass with her hand. "Regina…" She pried the glass out of the brunette's hand and tossed it back herself, placing the empty glass on the table. "Look, I don't know what the hell is going on with you, Regina, but whatever it is, you can talk to me."

The Mayor sighed. "That's just it, Kathryn, I don't know what THIS," She waved her hand around vaguely. "is."

"Tell me honestly, Regina. What is it you see in that woman? You said yourself you just met her, so what makes her so special?" Blue-green eyes shone with curiosity. She was going to poke and prod to see if it would push the Mayor towards admitting, or at the very least thinking about what she wanted from the mysterious blonde soldier.

Regina sighed again and inwardly wished she still had a full glass of cider in her hand. "I honestly don't know, Kat. I can't even begin to explain this...connection. It's like…."

The blonde couldn't fight the smirk that appeared. It was incredibly rare to see the brunette so flustered and unsure of what to say. This was the same woman who came up with an entire Mayoral speech at the drop of a hat when she was elected after having not been expecting to win. "Magic?"

The Mayor scoffed. "Please, Kat. Magic isn't real. Next you're going to say it's true love or some other romantic cliché right?"

Kathryn grinned. "I didn't say that, but now that you mention it…."

Regina rolled brown eyes at her friend. "You've seen The Princess Bride way too many times, Kat."

Before the blonde could respond, the door in the foyer opened for a moment before slamming shut. "MOOOOM! I'm HOOOOME!"

Regina and Kathryn both turned in the direction of the voice and raised their voices ever so slightly at the same time. "Don't slam the door!"

Henry popped his head into the study grinning at the two women. "Sorry, Mom. Hey, Aunt Kat. What a surprise!" He bounded over to Kathryn and wrapped his arms around her neck whispering into her ear. "Give me operation details later." He then wrapped his mom in a hug and kissed her cheek.

"How did your studying go, sweetheart?" Regina smiled at his show of affection and kissed his forehead before he pulled away.

"It was fine, I think we got a lot done. You don't have to worry about feeding me either. Peter's dad ordered pizza for us." Before his mom could say anything he backed out of the room. "I'm just gonna run upstairs and take a shower or something while you two talk."

Regina's eyes bore into his retreating back. The thudding of what sounded like a herd of buffalo came from the foyer as he ran up the stairs. The Mayor's gaze fell on her old friend. "This is one of his operations isn't it?"

It was Kathryn's turn to feign ignorance. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please, Kat. You show up completely out of the blue and start asking me about a dinner with a friend. Look me in the eye and tell me that this isn't part of one of his operations." The Mayor smirked at the grimace on Kathryn's face at having been so obvious.

"He just wants you to be happy, Regina. We BOTH want you to be happy." The blonde kept her voice soft and sincere. She knew if she pushed too hard that Regina would raise her walls and she wouldn't get anything more out of her tonight.

The Mayor's first instinct was to build up her defenses and snap at the woman, but she knew their intentions were good. While she loved Henry more than life itself and would do anything for him, she WASN'T happy with her life outside of him, she hadn't been for a long time. There was just something missing, something that she hadn't felt in a very long time, not until she met the enigmatic blonde woman on that plane. She was confused about what this all meant. She had never believed in love at first sight, true loves, soulmates and all those other clichés. She hadn't even fallen in love with Daniel at first sight and most definitely hadn't fallen for Robin until long after they had met, and yet, just as Kathryn had said, Emma had managed to, somehow, get around all of her defenses in the span of a few hours. "What do I do, Kat?" She barely managed to whisper.

Kathryn looked at her with such compassion, she loved Regina like a sister and it pained her to see her hurting, or in this case, so confused. The Mayor was probably the strongest person, man OR woman that she knew, so she knew that, whatever was going on in the brunettes life was serious. "What do you want to do, Regina?"

The Mayor rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. "I don't….what if she leaves, Kat? Who would blame her after what happened?! Especially after what I did, or rather didn't do! I should have told her before she found out like that!" She cringed when she realized just how she sounded. '_Dear God, Regina you're a grown ass woman! Stop acting like a lovesick teenager in some romcom.' _She dropped her head into her hands in sheer embarrassment.

The blonde was trying desperately not to smile at the brief flicker of fear on the brunettes face when she mentioned the soldier possibly leaving town, a task she failed horribly at when the smile continued to grow. The Mayor was already so far gone on this woman it wasn't even funny. The smile faded quickly however. She was going to have to look into this Emma Swan though. Kathryn had been there for the fallout surrounding Daniel, and she had been there for the devastation wrought by Robin. She would be damned if she stood idly by while someone hurt her friend yet again. "You and I both know that what happened to her had nothing to do with you. Do you REALLY think she would have believed you?! What person in their right mind would take the word of a complete stranger over someone they loved, or thought they loved? Regina, how about you just wait and see what happens. See if she's going to stick around or not and just go from there, hmm?"

Regina raised her head up to grin at the blonde. "Since when did you become the reasonable one, Kat?"

Kathryn laughed, her eyes crinkling slightly at the corners. "I've always been the reasonable one, Regina. You've just never listened to me before!"

"When have I not listened to you?!" The Mayor instantly regretted the words when she remembered just how much the two of them had been through together over the years.

"Oh let me count the ways...You remember when you wanted to go to that bar sophomore year of college and I said it was a bad idea?" Kathryn's smirk returned and a blonde eyebrow quirked up.

Regina's eyes grew wide and she held her hands up in surrender before Kathryn could continue. "Point taken! Although, in my defense, I got Henry out of that in the end." She once more buried her head in her hands, this time, not from embarrassment, but due to the waves of nostalgia. That had been the night she had taken Robin home for a drunken one night stand which turned into more after he wouldn't leave her alone. If she were truly being honest with herself, she had just given in to all of his pestering and badgering for a date after that because she hated being alone. In the end though, she now had Henry so she was never truly alone.

"Trust me on this, Regina." Kathryn rose from her chair and approached the brunette. She held her hands out for the Mayor to take. When Regina put her hands in hers she pulled the brunette up and into a hug.

"Thank you, Kat." The Mayor returned the hug before kissing the blonde on the cheek.

Kathryn pulled back and looked into warm brown eyes. "I'll always have your back, Reg."

"I know. Just like I'll always have yours." Regina hugged the blonde again before pulling away with a bright smile.

"Good. Now that that is settled, I should be getting home to Frederick." The blonde grabbed her purse and keys. "It will work out if it's meant to be, Regina."

Regina walked Kathryn to the door. "Yes, yes, Kat. True love, soul mates and all that rubbish right?"

"Indeed! Oh, and by the way," Kathryn looked around to make sure Henry wasn't lurking nearby and lowered her voice. "Operation Cobra is a go!"

The Mayor was confused at first before it donned on her and she chuckled softly. "Cobra? REALLY? Couldn't he have at least gone with like," She thought for a moment before coming up with something more suitable. "I don't know, like maybe, Unicorn?"

The blonde began laughing before clapping her hands over her mouth, her eyes quickly darting to see if they had drawn Henry's attention. She kept her voice low, just above a whisper. "I know right?! That's exactly what I told him!"

"It does sound better though doesn't it?" Regina's heart was swelling with love for Henry. '_What am I going to do with him. While other boys are worried about school and sports my little prince is worried about me and my love life, or lack thereof.' _

Kathryn laughed again before poking her head back through the door and raising her voice. She knew Henry was probably up on the landing just out of sight. "Bye Henry!"

Sure enough within seconds he looked down from the railing above. "Bye Aunt Kat!" He waved down at her and when Regina turned her head away he winked at Kathryn.

With a slight nod and a wave to Henry she turned and walked away. Regina watched her get into her car and pull away before she closed the door. She looked up to see Henry still looking down from above. "Would you like to watch Avengers with me Henry?"

The young boy was already practically flying down the stairs. "I'll get it set up!"

Regina headed for the kitchen with a smile. "I'll make the popcorn and get the drinks." For a brief second she thought about calling the B&B to talk to Emma and invite her over, but she dismissed it. She knew that the more time she spent with the blonde, the worse it would be for her when the young woman left. She went about putting the pot on the stove and grabbed the container of kernels. Tonight she would cuddle with her son on the couch watching a movie, and tomorrow she would try to come to grips with her confusing feelings about the blonde, or so she hoped. She never imagined just what tomorrow would bring.


	7. Chapter 7: The Diner

A/N-Thank you all for your continued support! Your comments and reviews keep me going! As always-I own nothing but my imagination.

Chapter 7: The Diner

It had been only four days since Emma had called things off with Lily. Three days since she had last seen and spoken with Regina. Ever since Wednesday she had been agonizing over whether or not to call the brunette, if only to hear the woman's voice for a minute or two. She didn't even know why that urge was so strong considering they hardly knew one another. Besides that, these last few days she had been in a stupor hiding away from the world and only appearing occasionally in the diner downstairs to sate her hunger once the leftover lasagna had been demolished. She had texted her friends to tell them about what had happened and then she'd had to talk them all out of coming to visit her and going after her ex.

She sighed and once more weighed her options. Before she had joined the army, she had lived in Tallahassee, Florida. She had very briefly entertained the idea of returning there before dismissing that option almost immediately. Her other option was Boston since that is where she would stay with friends while on leave, but she couldn't see herself actually living there. When it came down to it, she didn't really like big cities; too much noise and too crowded. She had actually been looking forward to moving to Storybrooke before everything. Lily had extolled the virtues of the small town and it had seemed absolutely perfect for her purposes; to rest, relax and heal. There was no doubt the town was incredibly beautiful and the pace was much slower than she was used to, but that's what she felt that she needed. Then everything had gone to hell. She currently had no job, no car, no place to stay and absolutely no prospects for any of it. She at least had quite a nest egg from the Army since she very rarely spent anything she made.

She finally made up her mind, at least for the moment, subject to change at any time of course. She took the Mayor's card out of her wallet and stared down at the print on the card, elegant, just like Regina. That was another thing she couldn't quite figure out. For some odd, inexplicable reason she felt almost normal and relaxed in the woman's presence, even right after everything that had happened with Lily. From the moment she had met the mayor on that plane she had felt a strong connection to the Mayor. She sighed and turned the card over and over in her hand. There were several good reasons to stay here, and yet one very compelling reason not to. She had found herself dialing the number on the card numerous times, but then she hung up before she finished the number. Before she could chicken out, yet again, she picked up her cell phone and dialed the number on the card.

"Mayor Mills office." The voice certainly didn't sound like Regina.

"Hi, uhhh….I was hoping to talk to Reg….errr….Mayor Mills?" Emma rolled her eyes to herself, she should have guessed that she wouldn't be calling Regina's direct line since it was a business card. She mentally facepalmed herself for not exchanging numbers with the brunette the last time.

"Is she expecting a call from you?" The strange woman asked politely.

"Err...no? I just...would you mind telling her it's Emma….Swan….Emma Swan." She rolled her eyes at herself for the second time while simultaneously smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand. '_God I'm such an idiot!'_

"One moment please." She heard the call switch over to some soft, soothing music before another click and a smoky voice answered. "Emma? Is everything alright?!"

Emma smiled at the concern in the other woman's voice. "Yeah, everything is fine I just...I had some questions and...well you're the only person I know in town besides, well, you know…" She trailed off not wanting to say THAT name; HER name.

"I was just about to head out for lunch at Granny's, would you care to join me, Miss Swan?"

"Yeah, I'll be waiting. See you in a few." She mentally cringed. Though the food was excellent, she wasn't looking forward to the pitying looks of Granny and Ruby, the flirtatious banter of the latter not to mention the stares and whispers of the townsfolk. She looked down at herself wearing only a large t-shirt that hung to about mid thigh and pink panties. "Guess I should actually get dressed." She rummaged around in her rucksack for a change of underwear, a white tank top and skin tight blue jeans that she had to jump and squirm just to get into, but by god she was going to get them on! On her way out the door she quickly checked herself in the mirror. She had certainly seen better days. There were the perpetual dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep she'd been getting of late and she looked far more pale than usual. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and then made her way down to the diner. She headed for the table she had sat in before with Regina and Henry. It had become her usual spot to sit the last few days when she would finally give in to the demands of her stomach and come down to eat, usually during off hours when there weren't very many people around.

"Hey, Emma! Shall I get your usual burger, fries and coke?" Ruby rounded the counter the second she caught sight of the blonde.

"How's it goin, Ruby? Hey, does Regina have a usual order?" Emma slid onto the bench seat and waited for the inevitable questions.

Ruby arched an eyebrow curiously. "Regina? She does, but….why?"

Emma shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She wasn't blind or stupid and knew the waitress was hoping for more, if not now then in the future, but she just wasn't interested in the brunette like that. "We're meeting up for lunch."

Ruby couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed at hearing that. She knew what had happened to the blonde, she had been there for most of it, but she had still been holding out hope for something in the future with the blonde once her broken heart had mended. "Oh, okay then. Shall I put in both of your usuals then?"

Emma bit her lip debating on whether or not to go ahead and put in Regina's order, it was always possible that the Mayor might want something different. She wrinkled her nose in thought for a moment before shrugging. "Sure go ahead. She can always order something else if that's not what she wants, right?"

Once the leggy brunette disappeared to put her order in, Emma pulled out her cell phone. The last few days she had been going through her pictures and deleting any that showed Lily. She had already changed her lock and home screen pictures so that she wouldn't be constantly reminded of her former fiancé. She had cleared out quite a bit of memory by just doing that, never realizing just how many pictures and videos she had of the woman. She was so distracted by her thoughts she didn't realize that Regina had walked in and was staring at her from across the diner.

Regina, for her part, had come in to the diner and her brown eyes immediately fell onto a head of blonde hair sitting at the Mayor's usual spot, a place that no one else dared sit in lest they incur her wrath. Her eyes were so focused on the blonde she didn't see Sidney suddenly straighten up on his stool and wave in her direction. Completely ignoring the man, she took a few steps towards the woman before stopping to take in the the other woman's attire causing her to shudder ever so slightly. Today the soldier was wearing a white tank top that showed off amazingly muscled arms. Not too bulky like you would see on a body builder, but definitely toned and defined. She wondered what the blonde was wearing beneath the table. '_Dear god, get ahold of yourself, Regina!' _She shook her head to clear the very inappropriate thoughts that had begun to surface before she approached Emma. "I hope I'm not disturbing you, Miss Swan." Regina looked smug at having snuck up on the young woman and took the bench seat across from Emma.

"For fucks sake, Regina, you need to wear a bell or something!" The blonde had nearly fallen out of her seat when she suddenly heard that voice coming from directly beside her. She placed a hand over her chest in a vain attempt to still her racing heart.

The Mayor's ruby red lips quirked up ever so slightly. "Language, Miss Swan. This IS a family establishment after all. Also, there is a bell over the door which should have announced my arrival had you been paying attention." Once again she kept her voice light and playful rather than her usual harsher and more sarcastic tones. She really had no idea why she was treating this woman with kid gloves. She had never before had any kind of issue putting people in their places, it's one of the reasons why a vast majority of the town hated her as a person.

Ruby stopped by the table and set their drinks down causing Regina to raise an eyebrow in question.

"I hope you don't mind, but I asked Ruby to bring you your usual. It's okay though if you want something different." Emma answered the unspoken question that the Mayor was on the verge of asking. "I didn't take you away from anything important did I, you being Mayor and all."

"No, that's fine, Miss Swan. And no, you didn't take me away from anything important, it IS a small town after all." The Mayor had actually cancelled two meetings to be here, but the blonde didn't need to know that. They weren't exactly important meetings anyhow. "You said you had some questions?"

Emma popped a straw into her Coke before she started to shred the wrapper in her nervousness. "First of all, I want you to know some things about me before I come to a decision."

Brown eyebrows shot up and Regina could only nod to let the blonde know she was listening.

"I'm sure you've figured out by now I have some trust issues. I've already told you I was in the system and a bit about how I ended up there. My parents, the people who were supposed to care for me and love me unconditionally dropped me by the side of the road near a diner when I was only hours old. It was another child that found me and took me to the diner, probably saved my life." She took a few sips of her Coke to ease the growing pain in her throat. She dropped the torn paper and smoothed her hands over her denim covered thighs to try and calm herself.

Regina was trying to hold back her anger. She couldn't believe anyone would just throw their child out like trash. They hadn't even bothered to drop her off at the hospital. It had been hard enough hearing it the first time when they were on their way to Storybrooke, but hearing it the second time, after everything that had happened just infuriated her even more. She was struggling to keep that anger from showing on her face, so she clenched her fists on her lap hard enough to leave crescent marks in her palm. The pain helped keep her grounded.

"When I was three I was with a family who was in the process of adopting me because they couldn't have a child of their own." Emma paused to take another few sips of her drink. "And then the woman got pregnant. They decided they didn't need or want me anymore since they were going to have a child of their own, so back into the system I went."

The Mayor's heart broke a little more for the woman sitting in front of her. She clenched her fists even tighter. Any more pressure and she was sure to draw blood.

"I was moved from home to home after that and eventually I was labeled a high risk. Some homes were better than others, but the bad homes, well, there was a reason they were bad. I honestly don't know how I survived without turning to stealing like some of the other kids. I ran away a few times, but they kept catching me and returning me; putting me right back into the same shitty circumstances that caused me to run in the first place." Emma kept her eyes on a fixed point in the middle of the table so she wouldn't have to look directly at the Mayor.

By this point Regina wanted nothing more than to move over to the blonde's side and wrap her arms around the woman rumors be damned, but she remained in her seat, barely. The only thing keeping her there was the fear of her reputation tainting the blonde woman.

"The second I turned eighteen I joined the army. I HAD to learn to trust again considering I was, quite literally, putting my life in the hands of those who became my brothers and sisters in arms. I still didn't trust easily, even then. I hadn't even told Lily any of this until months after we started dating." It was then that Emma looked up into brown eyes that seemed surprised by that admission.

The Mayor didn't even know how to respond to that. She was absolutely flabbergasted by the kind of trust that Emma was placing in her. They hadn't even known one another an entire week, and yet, Emma was trusting Regina with things that had taken her months to tell her former fiancé. Shame and guilt washed over her yet again for not revealing her knowledge of Lily's affair. "Emma, I...I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay, Regina. You had nothing to do with any of that." Emma returned to rubbing her hands on her thighs.

It was Regina's turn to drop her eyes to her lap. "No, but I could have saved you some pain with….HER."

The blonde reached out across the table to get the Mayor's attention by snapping her fingers until brown eyes met her gaze. "Regina, don't. Don't do that. I KNOW why you did it. Hell, I even said I wouldn't believe it if a stranger I'd only known for a few hours told me my partner was cheating on me. Had you told me, I probably would have been super pissed at you in her defense and, well, we wouldn't be talking now."

Ruby approached the table cautiously with their food, not wanting to interrupt the apparently intense conversation the two women were having. Their orders had been ready for a few minutes but she had hung back. Now, with the food beginning to cool off, she decided to try and sneak over, leave the food and disappear. She got as far as a booth over before Emma spotted her and stopped talking. Taking that as her cue she quickly set the food down. "Can I get you ladies anything else?"

"All good, Ruby, thanks."

"No thank you, Miss Lucas."

The waitress quickly retreated back towards the kitchen. While normally she would hang around to listen in for any gossip, she had heard about what happened to the blonde. The woman had suffered enough and didn't need to be made the talk of the town, or at least not anymore than she already was. Unfortunately for the soldier, the news had gotten out anyhow, but at least Ruby knew that she hadn't been the one to pass it along this time. Fuck Leroy and his big mouth.

Both women ate in silence giving them time to contemplate the conversation they'd just had. Emma obliterated her hamburger in record time. She looked around the small diner and saw more than a few sets of eyes watching them. When she turned back towards her lunch to finish it off, she happened to notice her fries had, somehow, diminished. Her eyes traveled over to the Mayor's plate which seemed to have magically acquired a small pile of fries from out of nowhere.

"Seriously, Regina?! First my cocoa, then my fries, now more of my fries?!" Emma was trying desperately to keep the smile off her face but it was increasingly difficult when Regina had adopted a look of complete innocence.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Swan." Of course the Mayor would say it right as she shoved one of the stolen fries into her mouth.

Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You know if you want some fries I would be more than happy to get you your own so you stop depriving me of them."

"Now that wouldn't be nearly as much fun now would it?!" Regina donned her trademark smirk.

The blonde narrowed her eyes playfully at the Mayor before pulling her plate closer to herself and hunching over it to protect the valuable fries. She mock snarled at the brunette. "Mine!"

"Such a child, Miss Swan." Brown eyes rolled at the blonde's defense of her fries, but the smile on her face took out any sting from the words.

"Says the fry thief!" Emma narrowed her eyes before using two fingers to point at her own eyes before quickly flicking her wrist to point the same two fingers at the brunette in the 'I'm watching you' gesture.

They continued eating in silence, Emma keeping an eye on Regina and shaking her head every time the Mayor put one of the pilfered fries in her mouth. Once both women were done, they set their plates aside. Emma broke the silence having made up her mind about what she wanted to do with her future, she only hoped it would be the right decision. "Okay, so, I've been thinking…."

"A dangerous pastime." Regina nearly snickered when she saw the blonde's green eyes go wide in realization at the reference.

"What? Wait...did...did you just quote Beauty and the Beast to me?!" Emma just stared at the brunette in pleasant surprise before pointing a finger at the brunette. "YOU know Beauty and the Beast?!"

"Miss Swan, I have a ten year old boy who loves superheroes and Disney movies, of which I have every Disney movie ever made, so the answer to your question is, yes."

The blonde chuckled and shook her head in amusement before quickly sobering. "Well, this is definitely a conversation for another time. Anyhow, as I was saying before you went all LeFou on me….Before everything happened….I had planned on moving here to Storybrooke…." Emma trailed off, that damn lump once again beginning to form in her throat threatening to choke her.

Regina couldn't help the hopeful flutter in her heart, but she knew better than to get her hopes too high. She schooled her face into a neutral expression before Emma started speaking again.

"Now though, I'm not sure what to do. I have no job, no vehicle, no place to live and my army family is all over the place. Two of my best friends live in Boston, but I really don't think I could live there." She stopped a moment to take another drink hoping to soothe that accursed lump. "I'm not looking for pity or sympathy or anything, but since you know everything about this town I was wondering…..do you think you could point me in the direction of some nice, affordable apartments? Maybe someplace to get a cheap car or something too?"

'_She's staying?!' _Regina struggled to keep the shock from her face. She definitely hadn't seen that coming. She had truly hoped that the blonde would stay, but she couldn't or wouldn't blame the woman had she decided to leave considering her ex lived here. She found herself wanting to text Kathryn to let her know about this new development. She could already see the knowing smirk on her best friend's face and the 'I told you so' ready on her lips, especially after the conversation they'd had just last night. Regina was never going to hear the end of this from her life long best friend. She opened her mouth to answer when a raised hand halted her.

"I know you feel guilty about not telling me about Lily, and you've apologized, which I do appreciate, but I'm not going to lie and say it didn't hurt and I AM still a bit angry with you. What I told you about myself earlier, it wasn't to make you feel more guilty or anything. I just... I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me anything because you feel guilty, if that makes any sense. " Emma kept smoothing her hands along her thighs in a self soothing motion. Her nerves were absolutely shot by this point.

The Mayor nodded her understanding. She did still feel guilty even after her apology and she was more than willing to try and make things right with the blonde. '_Why do I care so damn much about what this woman thinks of me?!_ _Damn it Kathryn, this is your fault!' _"Well, for a car I would go to Marine Garage and talk to Michael Tillman. He usually has a few cars for sale and they are generally well maintained and in working order. As for apartments, there are quite a few that I know of for rent and a few small starter houses for sale if you would prefer. I can get you the addresses for those. If you're looking for a job, I know David is looking for a deputy. With your background in the Army I'm sure he would be more than happy to have you."

"David?" Emma furrowed her brow, the name sounded so familiar. She knew she had heard it somewhere before, she just couldn't remember where and when.

Regina had to suppress the urge to laugh. "David is Sheriff Nolan, you made his acquaintance a few days ago after trying to go shot for shot with the town drunk."

The blonde covered her face with both of her hands to cover the swiftly rising pink tint of embarrassment. "Ahhh….right." A quick flash of conversation from that day jogged a tiny bit of memory. "The charming idiot."

The Mayor laughed, a full, rich, deep laugh. "Yes, the charming idiot indeed." Once she gained control over her laughter she took a calming breath. What was it about this woman that so easily put her at such ease? She wondered how else she could help the blonde and then a thought occurred to her. The brunette hesitated a moment before reaching into her purse and looking for something. Once she found what she was looking for she put it on the table in front of her. "I...I truly hope I'm not over stepping here, but…" She slid the card across to the blonde using her index finger. "You know you can always talk to me, but if you need someone else to talk to, he can help."

Emma picked the card up and read the name. "Dr. Archie Hopper?"

The Mayor nodded. "He's helped me deal with, well, quite a bit through the years. I'm sure he could help with anything you might require"

The blonde looked thoughtful as she looked at the card again before slipping it into her wallet. "Thank you, Regina."

"I hope my information was helpful." Regina reached again for her purse.

"It did, thank you, Regina. And don't even think about paying, this is MY treat since you cooked for me last time." Emma stared the woman down in challenge.

A ghost of a smile played across the Mayor's lips. "Thank you for lunch then, Miss Swan." She was about to get up from her seat when a thought occurred to her. She lowered her voice so as not to be overheard. "Oh and Emma? You might want to keep my name out of it when speaking to anyone. Most people around here, well, let's just say the nickname they have for me isn't exactly flattering." Even keeping her voice low it appeared they had an audience. The people here in town weren't exactly silent or subtle about what they thought of her. She certainly didn't want their thoughts and feelings of her to cloud their judgement against the blonde. She couldn't help but harbor a fear that Emma might begin to feel differently about her the more she heard from the townsfolk, especially if she was turned away because of her association with the Mayor. As it was, the way the gossip mill worked around here everyone would know by days end of the two of them having a cordial lunch together. Hell, the entire town probably already knew.

"Honestly, I don't care what anyone else says or thinks about you. I know who you truly are, Regina, and that's all that matters to me." Emma quickly finished off the rest of her drink before getting to her feet.

Regina's heart clenched at the blonde's words and she found herself blinking away tears. "May I see your phone for a moment?" She held out her hand expectantly.

Emma raised an eyebrow and hesitated only for a moment before handing her phone to the brunette. She watched as the Mayor tapped the screen for about a minute before handing it back.

"I put in my personal cell phone number, my home number, the direct line to my office and my email in case you need anything." Regina stood up and grabbed her purse. "Thank you again for lunch, Miss Swan." With a smile the Mayor began to take her leave before the blonde stopped her with a gentle hand grasping her wrist.

"Thank you, Regina, for all of this." Emma flashed a genuine smile at the brunette, one that actually reached her eyes. It actually felt really good to smile again, to not have to force a sad or fake smile for the benefit of others.

Regina returned the smile, her eyes crinkling softly at the corners. "Anytime, Emma."

After a few seconds Emma realized she was still grasping onto the Mayor's wrist and released the woman who flashed another brilliant smile before taking her leave and returning to her office.

Emma now had a lead on a car, a job; apartments and houses would be coming soon and she even had a lead on a psychiatrist that she was likely going to end up utilizing for a multitude of reasons. "Well, here goes nothing!" The blonde paid the check before she ventured out to make her first stop of the day.


	8. Chapter 8: Archie & Regina

A/N: Still don't own anything but my imagination! All mistakes are all mine, sorry bout that! Thank you all so much for the amazing comments, not only does it mean more than you realize, I've gotten several ideas about new content and chapters just based on things people say so thank you for that! Much love to you all!

Chapter 8: Archie & Regina

After Regina left Emma at the Diner she headed directly to Dr. Hopper's for her weekly appointment even though it meant waiting around for forty-five minutes for her usual time. Normally she would have returned to work, but she needed to think about her lunch with the blonde. Her secretary, Elsa, would call her if she was desperately needed back at the office. She pulled out her phone and started to text Kathryn, her eyes rolled and she sighed in exasperation when she saw that someone had changed the contact info for her best friend. Again.

1:17 p.m Gina-Really? You're back to Kitty in my contacts? Must you keep changing it?!

1:19 p.m Kitty- LOL Henry is allowed to call me Kat because I am the cool aunt and it sounds weird coming from you, besides, Kitty makes me feel younger.

1:21 p.m Gina- *rolls eyes* I will be changing it back when I'm done here. I would appreciate it if you would refrain from stealing my phone again and changing my contacts in the future Kat

1:22 p.m Kitty-*pouts* Fine. Now, to what do I owe this pleasure 'Gina?

1:23 p.m Gina-I need you to put together a list of apartments and houses in the area available for rent or purchase.

1:23 p.m Kitty-Okay, now I'm intrigued. Why would I be doing this exactly? Or rather, for whom?

1:24 p.m Gina- *sigh* why can't you be an idiot like everyone else in this damn town

1:26 p.m Kitty- LOL Because then you wouldn't love me like you do. I take it your Swan isn't going to migrate?

1:27 p.m Gina-She is staying it seems and will need a place to stay. I would offer for her to stay in my home since I have plenty of room, but I wasn't quite sure how appropriate that would be.

1:29 p.m Kitty- Yes, I am quite sure you would prefer her to stay in your home. I would LOVE to see how that works out for you *smirk* Any idea what she is looking for exactly?

1:30 p.m Gina- *glares* oh DO fuck off 'Kitty' As for rent, she just asked for cheap, but I am well aware of what that entails around here.

1:31 p.m Kitty- *smirks* should I add the loft to the list? I know the owner personally.

1:32 p.m Gina- *rolls eyes* That's actually a good idea. Make it cheap though, give her a military discount or something, just don't tell her I own the place.

Regina was a bit disappointed she hadn't thought about the loft to put the blonde up in. She had bought it before she and Robin were married, but had never put it up for sale so that she would have someplace when her tenure as Mayor finally came to its end. It had sat empty for years, she could never bring herself to put it up for rent before in case she needed some place to escape to, but now she had an excellent reason to rent it out. That reason being a certain blonde with startling green eyes and a penchant to make her smile.

1:35 p.m Kitty-Okay and when do you want this?

1:37 p.m Gina-As soon as possible please. Currently she is staying at Granny's and I'd prefer if she had a place of her own sooner rather than later

1:38 p.m Kitty-LOL I'm sure you have NO ulterior motives. I think this deserves an Operation!

1:39 p.m Gina-Don't even think about it, Kat

1:40 p.m Kitty-Operation Unicorn is a go!

1:41 p.m Gina- *sigh* you and Henry, I don't even know where to begin

1:42 p.m Kitty- What? Henry can't name ALL the operations! Besides, I thought you liked the name.

1:44 p.m Gina- Whatever, Kat. Email me what you come up with and I'll take a look at the list. I'll send you her contact info and then you can show her around.

1:46 p.m Kitty- You're lucky my law firm is lacking business at the moment

1:47 p.m Gina- You're the one who took up realty as a second job. Now I suggest you do said job

1:48 p.m Kitty-You are such a bitch you know that? *wink*

1:50 p.m Gina-I am well aware of that fact, and yet you still love me anyhow.

1:52 p.m Kitty-You're right about that, I have no idea why

1:53 p.m Gina-Get to work, 'Kitty'

1:56 p.m Kitty-Fine I'll text you later.

1:58 p.m Gina-Thank you, Kat. I've got to go, I see Archie cowering in the corner.

She quickly put her phone away and turned towards the redhead peering around the door frame hesitantly. "Regina! Welcome back."

She nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Archie, how are you? Sorry I missed our session last week."

"I am doing quite well, thank you. I know you were busy in New York so I understand. How are things going with you?" The man waved her in and indicated the couch across from his chair. He sat down and picked up a notepad from the table in front of him setting it in his lap.

Regina bit her lip trying to decide just how to even begin to describe the roller coaster of emotions she had suddenly found herself on since the arrival of a certain blonde.

Archie raised an eyebrow when the normally calm and composed woman began to pace his office. He had only ever seen her this agitated when she was in some kind of emotional turmoil. "Regina? Is everything alright?"

"Yes….no….I don't know!" The Mayor stopped her pacing for a moment to pinch the bridge of her nose.

The redhead adjusted his glasses in his nervousness and he glanced down at the notes sitting in his lap. "Okay...well, when we spoke last week you discussed the fact you would be away for the weekend to attend a conference and some meetings. I know you were hesitant to leave Henry with Robin. Why don't we start there?"

Regina nodded and sat primly on the brown couch. She smoothed her palms along her skirt covered thighs reminiscent of Emma in the diner. "Yes, well, I left Henry with his father on Thursday of last week so he could spend some quality time with his father. Not that quality time happened since, of course, Robin was too busy. He just pawned Henry off on his latest bed mate and only saw him occasionally during that time."

Archie nodded. Unfortunately, this was nothing new to him since he saw Henry every Monday and Regina every Friday except for last week. He already knew that Henry was struggling a bit with his father's lack of attention and his mother was struggling with trying not to kill or maim Henry's father.. "I see. How does that make you feel?"

The brunette narrowed her eyes and glared at Archie, the look practically screaming 'What the fuck do you think?!' "I'm angry of course! Henry adores him and the man acts like Henry is some kind of inconvenience! Who treats their child like that?!" Emma's story rose to the forefront of her mind; how the woman had been left at the side of a road, abandoned and alone by the people that should have loved her without reservation, the people that should have cared for her and protected her. She stopped smoothing her hands along her thighs and was now gripping her knees, her nails digging in to the flesh there. "Henry has literally BEGGED him to take him to the archery range, to teach him how to fish, to take him camping and EVERY TIME he has one excuse or another. I mean, honestly, I don't even know why Robin even bothers to take Henry at all. Sometimes I wonder why he even wanted a child in the first place if he was going to treat him this way."

The redhead nodded again thoughtfully and made some notes, although by this point he was just repeating himself. Robin's treatment of Henry had been the focal point of a great deal of their discussions. She was obviously angry, and rightfully so, but he could also see the pain in her eyes, the pain of a mother seeing her child hurting and not being able to do anything to help ease that pain. Murder obviously wasn't an option, though that had been on the brunette's mind early on in their conversations when Regina had first begun sessions with him. Fortunately, she had come down from wanting to murder him to bodily harm and then in to a reluctant acceptance of his rather reprehensible behavior of their son. That's not to say she didn't still verbally threaten him with destruction, but at least now the redhead knew there was no actual intent behind the words. He had, in the beginning, been truly terrified that Regina might actually kill the man. He often mused that if the woman possessed magic then Robin would most assuredly be dead a hundred times over by now.

"As for the meetings, those were about as boring as you'd expect. Over dressed men strutting around like peacocks and trying to exert their power and will over the people. Not taking me seriously or showing me any amount of respect simply because I'm a woman. They certainly learned not to underestimate me." She couldn't help the almost evil looking smirk that appeared. Memories of more than a few of those pompous assholes shrinking before her by the end of the conference caused her body to shift; she pulled her shoulders back and lifted her chin, the impeccable and intimidating professional mayoral mask falling into place over her face.

Archie could see the subtle shift from an upset mother to the strong, capable and almost ruthless Mayor that the town had dubbed the Evil Queen. "I see. What happened on Monday when you returned to Storybrooke?" He watched in fascination as her demeanor immediately melted from the confident, no nonsense Mayor into the agitated woman she had been earlier.

Regina immediately rose to her feet and began pacing once again. How to even begin? How the hell was she supposed to even begin to describe the enigma that was Emma Swan?! "Monday…" She finally stopped her pacing in front of one of the windows and stared outside. "I flew into Boston. While on the plane I met a woman."

A red eyebrow arched, but the doctor remained quiet and allowed the Mayor to continue. She could only be talking about one woman in particular; one woman who had been the talk of the entire town since she had arrived. When she didn't resume speaking he tried to nudge her along. "I assume you mean Emma?"

"Yes, Emma Swan. She had this….this energy I guess. We talked and...I don't know. I ended up inviting her to share my car since we were both on our way here to Storybrooke." She trailed off not even sure how to explain. She suddenly blurted out all of the thoughts she had been wrestling with since meeting the blonde. "I don't understand what it IS about this woman! She has completely disrupted my life from the moment I met her! I am confused every time I'm near her. I find myself doing and saying things that I would never be caught dead doing for ANYONE in this town. It is SO completely out of character for me and I don't understand WHY! I just...For god's sake I actually apologized to the woman! What is WRONG with me?!"

Archie adjusted his glasses ever so slightly in contemplation. "Regina, do you think you treat her differently because you have no history with her at all?"

She stopped her pacing for a minute and looked over at the doctor. "What do you mean?"

"This woman, Emma, she knows nothing of your past, or anyone else's for that matter. She is a clean blank slate; untainted by preconceived notions and thoughts brought on by the opinions of others." The red head tapped his fingers idly on his notepad.

The brunette blinked as his words sank in. Regina knew everyone in this town, she knew their biggest secrets, well, her and the entire town; just like the entire town knew all, or at least most of her biggest secrets, but Emma? She wasn't from Storybrooke, she didn't know anyone outside of Lily and herself. She was well aware of the fact that Lily had likely mentioned her in passing, but she doubted the woman had aired all of her dirty laundry. Emma really didn't know anything about her outside of what her ex might have said and what Regina herself had told the blonde.

"Is that why I treat her differently?" She had meant to think it, but the words escaped her mouth.

"Tell me something, Regina, when you are anywhere but here in Storybrooke, how do you treat people? Do you automatically treat them with respect or disdain?" This time the doctor removed his glasses and cleaned them with a wipe he pulled from his front shirt pocket.

"I…" She tilted her head to the side thinking about her interactions with strangers when she was at conferences. She tended to treat both women and men with respect initially, unless they gave her a reason not to. Multiple instances of smiling or even flirting with people she had just met, just because she didn't know them surfaced in her mind's eye. To them she was just some business woman from out of town or a tourist. No one knew her as Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke, Maine. No one knew who her as a cold hearted manipulative bitch. To her, those people were strangers and she was unlikely to ever see them again; Emma Swan being the exception to that particular 'rule.' She was suddenly struck by the thought that when she was anywhere but in Storybrooke she would smile easier and laugh more because out there, she didn't have to pretend for others, she could just be herself without worrying about what someone might think of her. She thought about her first interactions with Emma, how she was kinder to the woman before even knowing her story and where she was going and it caused her to blink rapidly in surprise. How had she not recognized her actions before? Her silence stretched on so long the only sound in the room was the distant sound of crickets outside somewhere. "...oh."

Archie could almost see the realization of what he'd said dawning on the Mayor. "Regina, you and I both know you have different masks that you wear. There's the mask of Mayor you wear every day; that is the one that everyone here in town sees. There is the mask of the mother that I can see whenever you are with Henry. Then there is the mask you wear when you're away from here, the one only strangers see. I would guess it's somewhere between your Mayoral mask and the motherly mask."

The brunette looked surprised that the man had managed to put all of that together considering she tried desperately to keep those other masks hidden away. The only one who knew them all was Henry, and now, apparently, Doctor Hopper. '_Well, I guess he might actually have earned that degree on his wall rather than have pulled it out of a cracker jack box.'_

Archie smiled softly at the Mayor's expression. "I may wear glasses, but I'm not quite THAT blind. I've seen the way you are with Henry, Regina. You've been my patient for nearly a decade and it's hard to miss the way you look at him, the way you talk about him. The rest of the town, they don't get to see that particular mask, but Regina, _I _do. I _SEE _YOU."

"And what is it you see?" Regina raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I see a woman who would move heaven and earth for her child. I see a woman who would go down fighting to protect those she cares about. You are loyal, you can be so very kind, I know you can if you would just let the people of this town see who you really are behind that professional mask." Archie knew the second those last words left his mouth that he had said the wrong thing when, once again, the Mayor's demeanor changed. This time she crossed her arms in front of her chest defensively before dropping one hand to the side in a closed fist, the other hand splayed across her stomach and she once again resumed her pacing.

"Why?! Why should I after all the shit they've put me through?!" Regina stopped her pacing and turned away from the red head. "After everything with my first my mother, then Daniel, then Leopold and finally with Robin, not to mention everything that happened in between. How many times have I tried to do something for the people in this town and no one gives a fuck, but the SECOND I do something they don't like I hear nothing but complaints and criticisms. I'll be damned if I change myself to suit their purposes, if it's the Evil Queen they want, then it is the Evil Queen they will get!" She raised her hands and began to rub her temples. The mask she wore was a necessity in her life, one she had learned to don from an early age because of her mother and the woman's impossibly high expectations of her daughters. It was this mask of cold indifference that had allowed her to survive her childhood and teenage years and then later served her well as Mayor. She never wanted to appear weak or vulnerable to people, because that would only lead to them screwing her over, she knew this from experience. None of this meant that she LIKED that mask. While it garnered her respect, she didn't exactly enjoy the fear and hate that came along with it. It was simply a defense mechanism that she constantly found herself having to utilize in order to get things done. She wanted nothing more than to have friends, to go out and socialize, to laugh and smile without reservation, just like she could when she was travelling or at home, but it was so very hard here. Everyone expected her to act a certain way, because that is all they had ever seen; all she had ever ALLOWED them to see. Everyone that is except Emma, Emma who saw her for who she truly was. The blonde had absolutely no expectations of her one way or another; good or bad. Her hands dropped away from her temples and she gasped quietly to herself; the pieces of a long forgotten puzzle beginning to fall in to place.

Archie, unable to see the epiphany the brunette was currently having sighed softly to himself. Just when he thought he had made progress with the Mayor she seemed to take two steps back. "Regina, I know it's difficult for you to let others see who you truly are under all of those masks, I really do, but…." He didn't get the chance to continue when the Mayor suddenly grabbed her purse off the couch and headed for the door.

"I need to get back to work, Archie. I'll see you on Monday when I bring Henry by." She didn't even stop to glance over her shoulder at the doctor, because if she had, she would have seen a knowing smile cross the man's face. It appeared to him that the Mayor had finally made a breakthrough, perhaps now, after all this time the woman would begin to let her real self shine through that cold exterior. To think, ten years of weekly sessions, multiple weekly sessions in the very beginning, and all it took was a strange blonde soldier appearing out of nowhere, as if by magic.


	9. Chapter 9: A Fresh Start

A/N: Still no beta so all mistakes are mine. Still don't own anything but my imagination and still loving all the awesome comments! Just a quick note, I've got a few chapters worked out ahead and just figured I'd let you know that we'll learn more about our ladies in the future I only ask for patience since I'm sure it's on peoples minds. You all are absolutely amazing!

Chapter 9: A Fresh Start

While the Mayor was presumably back at work, Emma walked into the Sheriff's station, memories of her short stay from a few days ago surfacing. She remembered David bringing her in. He hadn't even bothered to cuff her when he found her, he'd just led her to his car and then to the cell. She groaned to herself, if she wanted a job with the Sheriff, that was definitely not a good first impression. She poked her head around the corner in search of the man, but she only saw a young brunette woman with a pixie cut leaning against a desk. "Umm, hi. I'm looking for Sheriff Nolan?"

The woman immediately perked up when she saw the newcomer "Hi there! David just stepped out for a few minutes." The woman approached Emma in a few excited bounds and held out her hand. "I'm Mary-Margaret Nolan, David's wife. I'm a teacher at Storybrooke Elementary!" Before the blonde could so much as think of opening her mouth to introduce herself the brunette was talking again. "And you must be Emma! It's so good to finally meet you! I've heard a lot about you!"

Emma cringed. This was definitely the downside of living in a small town; everyone knew everyone else and their business. She'd been here less than a week and had already had her heart broken, gotten completely smashed and been arrested. "Uhhhh…" She wasn't sure what to say really, especially considering she didn't know what exactly the woman had heard. She didn't want to give the woman any information that she might not have already in order to feed the rumor mill.

Mary-Margaret's face looked wistful as she continued speaking, completely oblivious to Emma's rising discomfort. "You know, I used to think if I had a daughter I was going to name her Emma."

Fortunately for Emma, David returned before the other woman could continue. "Hi, Sheriff." The blonde had never been so relieved for someone to arrive in her life.

"We've met before, so please, call me David." The blonde man extended his hand towards her and gave her a firm handshake before he leaned back against his desk mirroring his wife's position.

Emma could feel the heat rising in her cheeks at the fact that she hadn't quite remembered the man until Regina had reminded her. "Riiight. David then….I was told you had a deputy position available and I was wondering if I could get an appli..." The blonde woman didn't even finish the sentence before David cut in.

"You're hired." The Sheriff was already smiling but the smile grew even wider at the look on the blonde's face as his words sunk in.

"Cation….wait...what?" Emma's mouth dropped open and her eyes were wide in surprise.

"You're hired." David repeated himself, the joy of finally finding someone willing to take the job causing him to practically shout in glee, his face looked almost demented and would, at any other time, look absolutely hilarious. His wife was currently trying not to laugh at him.

"I….seriously? You don't even know me!" The blonde was still trying to comprehend what the Sheriff was telling her. In her entire life, nothing had ever been handed to her on a silver platter like this. Her eyes narrowed warily, surely there was a catch. NOTHING in Emma's life had ever come so easy, she'd had to fight for everything she had; for everything that she was. Surely there was a punchline here? Some big joke they wouldn't let her in on until she made a fool of herself by hoping too much.

"I'm not going to lie to you Emma, this is a small town and as such our time is taken up mainly by kids tagging graffiti, petty theft, getting cats out of trees and chasing down Pongo when he gets loose. You'll also become very familiar with Leroy who practically lives here when he's on a bender, which is most weekends. It is BORING, hence the reason no one wants to be my Deputy. Now, if you're still willing, the job is yours if you want it. Also, fair warning, the Mayor LOVES to give us paperwork, enough to put you into a catatonic state at times. If it's not done to her standards and on time then, well, let's just say she'll make our lives hell." David knew all of this from experience. He might as well tell the poor blonde what exactly she would be getting into so there wouldn't be any surprises for her later.

'And there's a catch.' Emma was used to always being active and constantly having something to do in the Army. Now it would seem that if she took this job it would come with a lot of down time, but she could use that time for exercise or something else. Growing up in multiple foster homes over the years taught her never to look a gift horse in the mouth else you'd likely have it taken from you. She would just have to make due. "Misery loves company right? You got yourself a Deputy."

"Excellent! I'll give you the paperwork to fill out. We'll also have to schedule a session at the range for your gun qualification, but I'm going to guess that won't be an issue for you. We could probably do that this weekend, tomorrow maybe if that's alright?" He held out his hand again and she grasped it firmly squeezing just a bit to try and convey how much this meant to her.

"Nope shouldn't be a problem. Tomorrow is fine, just send me a text or something with the details." Emma had earned a sharpshooter qualification for both pistol and rifle while in the army so a civilian range shouldn't give her any issues. She found herself looking forward to getting back out on the range, it was familiar, and right now she needed familiar since everything was so very UNfamiliar.

"Once we get everything done and settled you can start 8 a.m. Monday if you want." David walked over to his desk and rummaged around in the drawers before finding what he wanted. "Ah there it is." He pulled out some papers and something else which he kept hidden in his large hand. "Just fill these out and here, for when you come in on Monday." He handed her a few employment forms before turning over his hand and opening his closed fist to reveal a shiny new badge with Deputy etched into it.

Emma looked down at the star in mild disbelief. She was going to be a deputy. Granted, the deputy of a super small town with very little to do, but still, it was a job. "Thank you." She managed to whisper. She gingerly took the badge from the Sheriff with a sort of reverence and traced the etching with a slightly trembling finger.

"See you on Monday, Deputy!" David was showing off his charming smile, his white teeth practically gleaming like one of those toothpaste commercials.

"Congratulations, sweetie!" Mary-Margaret practically squealed and threw her arms around the stunned blonde. The tiny brunette had been watching quietly with the occasional squeak of surprise or delight and a clap of excitement during the conversation between the blonde and her husband. "If there is anything at all that you need please don't hesitate to let either David or myself know!" She quickly jotted down their numbers on a post it note before handing it to Emma. The blonde was about to take her leave when Mary-Margaret once again spoke. "Oh and if you need a place to stay, David and I have an extra room if you'd like!" She looked so happy and excited about the possibility of having someone stay with them. She already had SO many questions she wanted to ask the blonde.

Emma hesitated for a moment. She did need a place to stay that wasn't the B&B, but she really didn't want to be living with someone else, especially someone she didn't know. She also didn't want to be subjected to the invasive questions she knew would inevitably come with having curious roommates. She could almost SEE those questions running through Mary-Margaret's eyes. "Umm I appreciate the offer, but I'm going to see about finding an apartment or something." She left out that Regina was already looking into that for her and she trusted the Mayor more than she did anyone else here.

"Sure, no problem. If you change your mind you know how to reach us!" Mary-Margaret couldn't help but feel disappointed.

Emma turned away to make her leave when everything suddenly started to sink in for her and she felt dazed and overwhelmed. "Thank you, both of you." She finally managed to make her escape, stumbling out of the station almost zombie like.

Emma somehow managed to make her way to the bank where she opened a new account and withdrew some cash for a car before she found herself standing in front of the Marine Garage.

"Can I help you?" A man appeared around the corner of the garage wiping his hands on an old dirty rag. His once pristine coveralls were now well worn and covered in dirt and oil.

"Are you Michael?" Emma didn't know the people of this town, not just yet, but she figured in such a small town it was likely this was the man she was looking for.

"That I am. Michael Tillman at your service. How can I help you?" He shoved the dirty rag in his back pocket while he looked the blonde over curiously. She definitely wasn't from around here. 'Probably the same woman I've heard so much about down at the Hole from Leroy. Poor woman.' He pushed the thoughts away. He wasn't one to believe or invest in the idle gossip around here.

"I'm Emma, the new deputy here and well, Reg...err.." Emma quickly corrected herself upon remembering the warning the Mayor had given her. "A friend of mine said I should talk to you about a car."

He tilted his head to the side ever so slightly at the abrupt correction. "I have a few you might be interested in if you'd just follow me." Michael led her behind the garage to a little parking lot area where a half dozen or so cars were sitting.

Emma scanned over the cars, her eyes immediately falling on a little yellow VolksWagen beetle and she was instantly in love with the car. She walked around the car and looked under it checking for rust on the carriage and the frame. It looked like it had brand new paint and the interior looked refurbished.

While Emma was examining the car, Michael walked around to the front just watching the blonde appreciate all of his hard work. His mind came back to the womans near slip earlier. "She's not as bad as they say she is you know."

Emma had her face plastered to the drivers side window to get a better look inside. "The car?"

The mechanic chuckled and he shook his head. "The Mayor. If you're going to be living and working in our fine town then you should know that not everything you'll hear about her is true."

"Oh?" She continued to look into the car trying to downplay her curiosity. The blonde already knew this just based on her own experiences with the Mayor, but she was interested in why everyone seemed to dislike the woman so much. Lily had spoken about her in the past, but only in so far as to say that the Mayor of her town was evil and out to destroy everyone's happiness and take away their happy endings, whatever that meant.

"People like to paint her as being some kind of….well they call her the Evil Queen, but I think it's because they don't really know her. Mayor Mills... she helped me get my kids back when….well that doesn't really matter. The point is, she fought for my kids and she fought for ME and I can't ever repay her for what she did for us."

Emma wasn't all that surprised considering everything the woman had already done for her and they barely knew one another. It sounded like the Mayor was getting a bum wrap for something that happened in the past and it seemed like the majority of the town wouldn't move on. She was definitely curious about the Mayor, but fear kept her from just straight up asking the woman; fear that her questions would cause the woman to be angry with her and to cast her aside, just as most everyone else in her life had.

Michael had seen the look on the blonde's face when he had told her what the mayor had done, how it had softened. He changed topics now that he knew he wouldn't have to worry about the blonde listening to the hateful gossip about the Mayor. He knew the Mayor deserved to have some people on her side, and it appeared Emma was already one of them. "That car there I just finished stripping out the old seats. It's got a new radio, new engine and transmission. I had to pull out a few dents, but there was no damage to the frame. All in all it runs like a dream if I do say so myself."

Emma could hear the obvious pride in the man's voice. "How much?"

"For a friend of Regina's? How about $500?" Michael chuckled at Emma's reaction.

The blonde's head snapped around so fast in surprise there was an audible crack from her neck in protestation at the violent movement. "HOW much?!" Her voice sounded absolutely incredulous. She had figured she'd probably end up spending anywhere between three and ten thousand for a car in good working condition so hearing that low of a number made her head spin.

The man chuckled again. "Only $500. I know she'll be going to a good home." He pat the hood of the car affectionately.

"I...I can't possibly pay so little...I feel like I'd be stealing the car at that price!" Emma's mouth was pulling a rather comical imitation of a fish out of water.

"Consider it paying it forward, I only ask that you do the same in the future when someone needs it." Michael could somehow sense that, with this woman, it wouldn't be an issue.

"Yes sir! I can do that. Thank you!" Emma was still in a bit of a haze from being handed the Deputy job, now she was practically being given a car. She wondered if everyone in town was so nice, but if that were the case, then why did they despise Regina so much? The Mayor had been absolutely nothing but kind to her, she was going to have to subtly ask around and try to find out what exactly was going on and why the people called her the Evil Queen. From what she had seen thus far, Regina was anything but Evil.

Michael ducked his head into his office for some paperwork. Once it was all filled in he handed over the keys to the car and she handed over an envelope of cash. "Enjoy, Emma, and please, if you ever need any work done or she starts acting up, you give me a call and I'll get her fixed right back up!" He handed her a card with his number on it.

"I will! Thank you, Michael!" She turned back to the car; HER car and approached the drivers side. She unlocked the door and slid into the seat running both of her hands over the steering wheel, an incredibly large grin transformed her face into that of a young child on Christmas morning.

Emma pulled out her phone to call Lily to tell her the good news. She got as far as pulling up her number under favorites completely out of habit before she realized what she was doing. Lily would have been the one she would share her good news with before, but now that was absolutely out of the question. She hovered over the contact details before hitting delete and erasing that number from her phone, completing the cleanse she had begun by deleting pictures and videos of the woman. She went back to her contacts and stared at the new cell phone number for Regina before closing her eyes and hitting dial. After a few moments she heard the Mayor pick up.

"Regina Mills speaking."

"Hi, Regina. It's Emma." Emma couldn't keep the smile off her face; even after everything that had happened earlier in the week. There was just something about the brunette woman that put her at ease and she couldn't figure it out.

"Emma. How are things going?" The Mayor smiled broadly at hearing the blonde woman even though they had just spoken a few hours before. Archie's words kept playing through her mind. She knew these revelations should scare her; the fact that someone was so easily able to worm their way into her life, but she couldn't find it in herself to be frightened of the blonde. This was her chance to have a friend that knew nothing about her, someone she didn't grow up with like Kathryn. Just as Archie had said, a clean slate with which to write her own story upon the blonde so to speak.

"I had some good news and I wanted to tell someone! David gave me the deputy job AND I got a new car!" Emma was practically vibrating with excitement. She just couldn't believe her luck, it seemed things were starting to finally go her way and she started to see a faint light at the end of the long, dark tunnel that her life had become recently.

Regina's smile grew wider and brighter knowing that Emma had thought to tell her about her news. She could hear the barely concealed enthusiasm of the blonde. She found herself speaking before her brain could catch up and stop her. "Would you like to join Henry and I for dinner in celebration?" She covered her mouth, but it was already too late. She held her breath waiting for the answer.

"Yeah that would be great! Did you want to meet up at Granny's?" Emma didn't even have to think about it. The second the Mayor made the offer she knew she would say yes, if only to see the other woman again.

Regina bit her lip in thought. She knew the more time she spent out in public with the young blonde that it would cause gossip, especially considering they'd just had lunch together. Then again, if she were to invite her over for dinner the talk around town would cause its own stir should it be discovered. She was damned if she did and damned if she didn't. "How about you come over to my place. Henry has been dying to show off his video games." At least this way she wouldn't have to worry about THAT woman interrupting their dinner again.

"That sounds great! What time shall I head over?" Emma was looking forward to seeing Henry again so that was definitely icing on the proverbial cake.

"Six o'clock okay for you?" Regina put a hand over her stomach to try and still the sudden fluttering of butterflies that had taken flight.

"I'll be there at six! I'll have to show you my new badge and shiny new car, well not brand new, but it's new to me!" Emma found herself rambling and cut herself off so as not to make a fool of herself.

"Wonderful. I'll see you then, Miss Swan." Regina hit the end call button and then she went into full blown panic mode. "Shit, what should I make for dinner?!" She grabbed her purse from under her desk and sprinted for the door. She was going to have to go shopping and get home to start a dinner she wasn't prepared to make.


	10. Chapter 10: Fun and Games

**A/N-Can't possibly thank you all for the incredible reviews! I truly appreciate the support! Special thanks this week to Bunny a.k.a Hermerva for being such a good sport when I pranked her with this chapter *grins* 3 As always, I own nothing, all mistakes are my own, and if there are any mistakes or inaccuracies I apologize profusely!**

**Chapter 10: Fun and Games**

Emma found herself knocking on the door of 108 Mifflin street at six o'clock sharp with a bottle of Pinot Noir in her hand. She took a step back when the door was suddenly flung open by a grinning Henry.

"Emma!" He grabbed her free hand and dragged the surprised woman through the door before slamming it shut behind her.

"Henry! What have I told you about opening the door when you don't know who is out there?!" An increasingly familiar husky voice sounded from the direction of the kitchen.

"Sorry, Mom!" He looked up at Emma and stuck three fingers up before lowering one, then a second then when he lowered the third he said quietly. "And don't slam the door."

At the exact same time Regina piped up from the other room. "And don't slam the door!"

Emma burst out into laughter causing Henry to grin up at her and a brunette head to peer around the corner.

"What's so funny? Hello, Emma." Regina wiped her hands on the purple apron she was wearing before approaching the blonde.

"Hey, Regina. Thanks for having me. I brought wine, but I don't know if it's good or not. I know absolutely nothing about wine." Emma had had to google good red wines and then hope for the best once she had chosen one. She couldn't help but think to herself. '_For close to eighty bucks this had better be a damn good wine!' _

"Why thank you, dear." The Mayor took the wine from the blonde and returned to the kitchen to open the bottle and let it breathe for a bit.

"Before dinner do you two want to see my new car?!" The blonde bounced on her heels a bit with barely contained excitement.

"Can we mom?!" Henry already had the door open and was outside before Regina could even answer from the other room.

Regina removed her apron and draped it over the back of a chair. "I guess we're going outside to see your new car then, Miss Swan."

Emma reached into her pocket and withdrew her shiny new deputy badge before flashing it at the Mayor. "That's Deputy Swan now, ma'am." She drawled.

'_I wonder if cuffs came with the badge?' _Something way down low clenched in Regina at that, but before she had a chance to ponder the implications Henry yelled from outside.

"MOOOOOM! Did you see Emma's new car?!" Henry had opened the door and was sitting in the driver's seat pretending to drive.

"You bought that deathtrap?" Regina's eyes had landed on the brilliant yellow car skeptically.

Emma feigned hurt and approached the car, bending over the hood and spreading her arms across it like a hug. "I shall call her Bug, and she shall be mine! And she shall be my Bug!"

Regina rolled her eyes at the childish blonde, mainly to help take her eyes off the blonde's shapely ass. '_Why must she wear such tight jeans?! What the hell am I doing? She JUST broke up with the love of her life and here I am ogling her like a lech Get...a...GRIP. _She bit the inside of her cheek to refocus herself. "Okay, Dory, our food is going to get cold. Come on Henry." The trio walked back into the house, Regina musing that both Kathryn and Archie would both have an absolute field day with the thoughts that had just run through her mind.

Regina led her guest into the dining room where Emma took a deep breathe filling her nostrils with the smell coming from the kitchen, her stomach growled loudly in demand of sustenance.

Regina laughed at the absolute look of mortification that had appeared on the blonde's face. "Hungry, Miss Swan?"

"Sorry, it has a mind of its own." Emma softly pat her stomach in a futile attempt to tame the hungry beast within.

"I made arroz con pollo so I hope you like it." Regina had thrown together one of her favorite dishes that reminded her of her father. She smiled softly at the memories evoked by the dish. She pulled the food from the stove and took it out to the dining room.

"I don't know what that is, but I'm sure I'd like whatever you made, Regina." The blonde took the initiative and grabbed plates and silverware and set the table. Once the table was set, Henry pulled out Emma's chair for her.

"Why, thank you, Sir Henry." Emma flashed him a smile that he returned before sitting down and watching as he moved to his mother's chair. She couldn't help but feel surprised by that one little gesture. She had met plenty of people through the years, but she couldn't recall that many instances where someone so young acted like such a gentleman. Hell, she was having trouble recalling a time when someone older had acted like such a gentleman.

Regina finished serving the food before Henry pulled out her chair for her and then returned to his own seat.

Henry was barely in his seat for ten seconds before he turned to Regina. "Mom, can I show Emma my playstation?!"

"Did you finish your homework?" Regina took the napkin from beside her plate and placed it in her lap before looking at Henry expectantly.

Henry nodded and mirrored his mother's actions, taking the napkin from beside the plate and setting it in his lap. "Yes, Mom!"

Regina smiled softly at her son. She very rarely saw him so excited, especially with someone new, but ever since Emma had come into her life, into THEIR lives, Henry seemed almost lighter. Almost like he had found something he had been missing, she just wasn't sure what that was yet though. A friend perhaps? "You can show Emma your playstation after dinner."

Emma looked down at the meal in front of her. She took a small bite of the chicken and rice and had to swallow the moan that tried to bubble up and escape her mouth remembering the last time she let it slip and the look that had been on Regina's face. '_Although I really wouldn't mind seeing that face again. Oh my GOD, Swan, would you STOP already?! You just broke it off with Lily damn it! Like, LITERALLY just broke it off!' _She turned her attention from her thoughts back to the woman at the head of the table. "God, Regina, this is amazing!"

Regina flushed once again at the compliment and hid a smile behind her wine glass. "Thank you, dear. Might I say excellent choice on the wine."

The blonde beamed in pleasure and pride at having chosen correctly. "Sure, and thank you again for having me over tonight. I appreciate it."

"Well, you're welcome here any time, Deputy." Regina didn't know why, but she found herself winking at Emma who raised an eyebrow and blushed.

The two women ate in relative silence while Henry quickly devoured his meal, but then he had to wait for Emma to finish hers. He would swear she was taking her sweet time just to torment him. He knew it for a fact when she grinned and winked at him. "Emmmmaaaaa! Hurry up!"

"Henry!" Regina admonished her son, but she was far from upset about his behavior, finding it rather amusing. She suppressed a laugh when he leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

Emma laughed and finished off the last few bites of chicken that she had been mindlessly pushing around her plate just to get a rise out of the impatient ten year old. The second the last bite was in her mouth she was being dragged away from the table by an excited Henry. "Woah there, Kid! We should help clear the table since your mom did all the cooking!"

He dropped her hand and looked over at the table guiltily. "Oops! Sorry, Mom!" He quickly ran back to the table and grabbed his plate and then Emma's before scurrying off to the kitchen.

Regina sipped her wine looking amused. "You should come over more often, Miss Swan. I can't get him to do that so quickly!" Her eyes widened and she could feel her cheeks heating up when she realized just what she'd said to the blonde. Fortunately it appeared the other woman hadn't seemed to notice, too caught up in Henry dragging her towards the television once again.

Henry flipped on the playstation, grabbed the motion controllers before donning the PS4 VR visor and putting it on. He selected the account that read 'Lil' Prince' before expertly moving through the menus and loading up BeatSaber. "You're gonna love this one, Emma!"

Emma watched the young boy start the game. Once the music began and the directional boxes started to appear on the screen she was engrossed by the way he moved. She didn't see the song he played but she heard something about hundred dollar bills. He missed a box here and there, but over all he hit a vast majority of the notes. "Impressive, kid!"

"Your turn, Emma!" Henry gingerly took the visor off and showed the blonde how to adjust it for her head before handing over the motion controllers. He watched her like a hawk as she adjusted everything and then she was plunged into the game world. He silently slid his phone out of his pocket and turned the camera on pointed directly at the blonde. This was going to be fun, more for him than her probably.

Emma was suddenly immersed in the game. She looked all around the play area taking it all in before looking ahead. "This is SOOooo cool! I feel like a jedi!" Emma swung the controllers experimentally and watched the lightsabers move on the screen. "Okay how do I start this?" She felt a hand close to one of hers on the controller and then the song that Henry chose for her began playing. When the song started she whiffed the first few trying to get the timing down, then she actually managed to hit a few.

"A very uncoordinated Jedi at that, Miss Swan!" Regina sipped more wine while watching Emma try, and fail, to find the beat. Her body shook with silent laughter at the blonde's remarks whenever she missed.

"Oh come ON! I had that one!" Emma missed yet another one that she thought she should have had. "Seriously, what the fu…dge" The blonde quickly corrected herself when she remembered Henry was in the room. "Anyhow, It's not like stormtroopers actually hit anything anyhow so I think I'm still safe."

Now Regina was just outright laughing aloud at the grace, or rather lack of from the blonde but then the laughter suddenly stopped with a strangled choke. Brown eyes locked on Emma's form rather than on the screen. She had caught an all too brief glimpse of the blonde's spectacular looking abs when her shirt had ridden up ever so slightly when she made a wild diagonal swing with both sabers. She definitely wanted to see more of what was hiding under that shirt. _Wait, what the hell? I shouldn't be thinking that! _She managed to muster up enough willpower to tear her eyes away from the other woman's glorious stomach muscles. _Oh for the love of GOD STOP! _She had to change the subject and quickly, what were they just talking about?! Oh, right.

"It would also appear said stormtroopers would be safe from you as well. You do realize this is on easy mode right?" She smirked into her wine. She found herself desperately hoping for the blonde to try again on the off chance she'd get a better view of… _Oh, Holy HELL, Regina get ahold of yourself! You're acting like a horny teenager! _She suddenly found herself wishing for some kind of mind bleach or magical potion that would let her forget those abs and that ass whenever the blonde had to bend over for obstacles, because she knew the more she saw of the woman the more her mind would have to work with when she fell asleep. She'd had a lovely view of her arms earlier in the day, a few really nice views of her ass and now a glimpse of those abs, yes, her dreams were definitely going to be good. '_FOR FUCKS SAKE STOP IT!' _She mentally strangled that side of herself that kept trying to bring up images she really didn't need right now. She shifted in her seat slightly to clench her thighs together even tighter.

"I'm just….practicing! Besides, I'd like to see YOU do better, Madam Mayor!" The blonde carefully removed the visor and extended it and the motion controllers towards the woman in challenge once the song ended.

"OOoooo…." Henry's eyes grew wide at the proverbial gauntlet being thrown. He knew something Emma didn't, and the blonde was just about to find out just what that was. For one brief second he contemplated stopping the recording but then he discarded the idea. If he had both Emma AND his mom it would be absolute gold, even if it would lead to him being grounded for a month if his mom found out. He took a few steps back out of the women's way before turning the camera on his mom just in time to catch the look in her eyes.

Regina smirked, a certain knowing glint in her brown eyes. "Ohhh, my dear Miss Swan, you have NO idea what I'm capable of. Challenge accepted! Hold my wine." Regina thrust her wineglass at Emma, donned the visor and wielded the motion controllers. She quickly stretched and rolled her neck and shoulders before she flipped back to the main playstation menu, logged into her own account of The Evil Queen before going back to the game and adjusting the settings to Expert+ with all the modifiers. She chose Pop/Stars by KDA that was just over three minutes in length and began.

Emma watched mouth open in awe as the mayor gracefully moved the faux sabers back and forth across the screen. The song was playing double time and the arrows were disappearing just after appearing on the screen. She couldn't help when her eyes took on minds of their own when they landed first on the brunettes heaving chest then to her ass when she bent over directly in front of her. _Dear God she has an amazing ass.' _Her fingers itched to reach out, but she knew that would be way too far. Besides, she had JUST called it off with her fiancé. Moving on so quickly would be wrong, right? She also wasn't interested in any kind of rebound type thing, but it was incredibly hard to resist this woman. What was it about her?! She ripped her eyes away from the brunette's shapely backside to focus on the game in front of her. With her eyes back where they should be she now noticed that the Mayor was quick and agile hitting each and every note with a flick of her wrist. She moved from side to side and ducked to avoid the obstacles with a dancers grace. The boxes were coming fast, in pairs and one right after the other it was almost too fast for Emma to keep up with, but somehow the Mayor managed to do it.

When the song finally ended the Mayor was sweating and panting with a grin on her face. "My best run of that song yet!" She gestured to the side where the high scores were shown and Emma's eyes were drawn to the number one spot where she saw The Evil Queen displayed.

Emma kept gaping at the Mayor, this woman was definitely full of surprises. "Oh….my….GOD. The big bad evil queen and badass mayor is a closeted gamer?!"

A very exaggerated faux haughty expression settled over Regina's face. "And if you tell ANYONE, I will absolutely DESTROY you and your happiness!" She feigned a glare and snarled all the while trying to keep from laughing. It lasted all of two seconds before both women burst into laughter.

Emma held up her hands in surrender and shook her head. "Fine, fine, your Majesty! I won't tell a soul." She mimed zipping her lips, locking it and then throwing away the key.

Behind them Henry stopped the video and attached it to a new message.

7:39 p.m.-Henry You aren't going to believe this. You have GOT to watch this.

While waiting on his aunt to return his text the laughter of the two women finally died down. Emma decided to give it another shot and she managed to get better each time. Regina just continued to watch her in silent appraisal before taking her own turn after the blonde did three songs in a row. He smiled to himself. He hadn't seen his mother look so happy and carefree in, well, ever really. Maybe Operation Cobra would actually succeed, he just needed to keep pushing it forward, but how? Henry felt his phone buzz and checked his messages, a broad smile lighting up his face.

7:55 p.m-Aunt Kat-Oh dear boy, you are absolutely my most favorite nephew ever!

7:56 p.m-Henry- I'm your ONLY nephew, Aunt Kat

7:57 p.m-Aunt Kat- Be that as it may, the point stands! You are the BEST! I am totally going to save this for blackma….errr research purposes!

7:58 p.m-Henry-OMG Please don't let mom see it! She'll ground me for life!

8:00 p.m-Aunt Kat-Your secret is safe with me, and even if she does find out you know I'll have your back favorite Nephew!

8:02 p.m-Henry-*rolls eyes*

Before he could continue on he was interrupted by Regina. "Okay, my little prince, it's time to go to get ready for bed."

"Okay mom! Don't go anywhere Emma!" He turned away quickly and ran up the stairs, amused laughter following him up to his room. He got dressed in a pair of blue Captain America pajamas and then proceeded to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once his nightly routine was completed in the bathroom he rushed downstairs hoping that Emma was still there. He grinned when he saw the head of blonde hair when he stuck his head around the corner of the living room doorway. He rushed over to hug his mom and then, much to everyone's surprise including his own he hugged Emma. "G'night mom! G'night Emma!"

"Good night, sweetheart." Regina finally managed to utter when she had recovered from the completely unexpected show of affection towards the blonde.

Emma could only blink in shock at the fact that Henry had just hugged her. She'd only known them, well, not even a week at this point; she had known him for far less time than his mother and he was already hugging her. She wasn't quite sure how to process that.

After Henry disappeared for bed the two women just looked at one another. Regina was just as stunned and completely at a loss for any further words when green eyes met hers questioningly. She wasn't sure if she should ignore it or apologize for it, but instead she found herself asking something completely unrelated. "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?"

"Got anything stronger?" Emma still wasn't quite sure how to react. She'd been hugged before of course, but not by many children, and certainly not by a kid she barely knew and it had felt….good, and honestly it scared her a bit.

"Trust me, this is plenty strong." Regina led Emma into the study where she lifted the crystal decanter full of that rich amber colored liquid. She poured out two small glasses before handing one to the blonde and then taking a seat on the couch.

Emma sat on the other end of the couch and turned her body towards Regina while she took a sip of the cider and hummed appreciatively at the taste. "This is really good. Where do you get this?"

"I actually make it myself. I have a tree out back full of honey crisp apples. I use them for baking and for this. I also make a non alcoholic version as well so that Henry can have some." Regina took a sip of her own cider. "I spoke with a friend today. She's currently putting together a list of properties for rent. If you'd like I can text you her information if you'd like to contact her yourself."

The blonde thought for a moment. "Nah that's ok, Regina. I trust you. Just text me when and where to meet up with your friend and I will be there."

Regina was about to respond when she heard her phone ring. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out. She murmured. "Speak of the devil!"

8:20 p.m-Kat-Having fun, Regina? *smirk* I've got that list you wanted. Do you know if she's busy on Sunday?

The Mayor looked to Emma. "Kathryn would like to know if you're busy on Sunday."

"Nope!" Emma felt her own cell phone vibrate against her and pulled it from her back pocket. Normally she wouldn't bother with it, but since Regina was texting her friend she didn't think it would be too rude.

8:22 p.m-David-Hey Emma, it's David. If you've got some time tomorrow can you meet me down at the range tomorrow morning for your qual? I'll send you the directions. /storybrookerange

8:23 p.m-Emma-I'll see you tomorrow morning. What time?

8:24 p.m-David-How does 8 a.m sound?

8:24 p.m-Emma-Sounds good I'll be there!

8:25 p.m-David-Excellent! See you tomorrow morning!

She slid her phone into her backpocket and picked her drink back up taking another sip while she waited on Regina. She couldn't help but notice how relaxed and at ease the other woman looked texting her friend. She wasn't sure if it was because of that friend or if this is how the brunette was all of the time within her own home. Every other time she had seen the woman she had always been somewhat reserved and the Mayor always looked nothing but beautiful, but right now, in this moment, the woman had never looked more beautiful. '_Where the hell did THAT thought come from?! What am I THINKING?!' _She was so lost in her own musings that she jumped ever so slightly when Regina started talking to her.

"Is eleven o'clock on Sunday okay with you, Emma?" Regina could tell the woman had been lost in her own thoughts by the way she reacted, but she didn't point it out.

Emma nodded. "That's fine. Please tell her thank you."

Regina quickly tapped out an affirmative before placing her phone on the table.

Emma finished off her glass of cider, placed it on the table and stood. "I should probably get back to Granny's. David texted me and I need to meet up with him early tomorrow to get my shooting qualification done to be a real Deputy."

The Mayor couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of disappointment at that. "I would wish you luck, but I'm quite sure you won't need it." She flashed a brilliant smile that caused a strange warmth to bubble up within the blonde.

"Thanks again for having me over tonight, Regina, and for all of your help." Emma shifted awkwardly for a moment before making up her mind. "Honestly, if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have stayed here after everything that happened…."

"You are welcome here any time, Emma. I had quite a bit of fun tonight and, if I'm being truly honest, it's been a while since I've had so much fun." Regina blushed slightly at the admission, but she couldn't help the words that fell from her mouth. She walked Emma to the door and opened it for her. Both women seemed at a loss for words. It seemed a thick cloud of uncertainty and awkwardness had descended over them after Henry's hug. The Mayor removed her phone from her pocket and tapped something out, a second later Emma's own phone buzzed.

Emma slid it out of her pocket once again to look at it.

8:40 p.m-Regina-Thank you again for a lovely time, Emma. Here's the directions to get to the loft. /storybrookeLoft3 Good night, Emma.

The blonde looked up into brown eyes and smiled, the awkwardness from just seconds ago completely evaporated. She quickly tapped out a response.

8:41 p.m-Emma-Thank you, Regina. Good night.

With one last look and smile between the women even though no words had been spoken aloud, nor did they need to be. Emma walked to her car and slid into the driver's seat. She gently placed her forehead on the steering wheel, the events of the day catching up to her in a tidal wave of emotion. In the span of a single day she had a job, a car, a lead on an apartment, she'd had one of the best days of her life truth be told and Henry had hugged her. Then there was Regina...Regina who was strong, confident, intelligent, charming, funny. The woman was just oh so beautiful in so many ways. She tapped her forehead against the steering wheel a few times. '_What the hell is wrong with me?!' _She managed to pull herself together in order to get the car started. She looked over briefly to see Regina still watching her from the porch. She waved quickly before pulling away.

Regina couldn't quite see what Emma was doing so she wasn't privy to the emotional turmoil of the blonde. She was beginning to wonder if the deathtrap was even driveable when the car finally rumbled to life. She managed to see the woman wave which she then returned. Once the yellow bug was out of sight she stepped back into her home and closed the door. She leaned back against the cool wood as her own day came rushing back to her. She really could not remember when she'd had more fun that wasn't due to Henry alone. She sighed and gently smacked the back of her head against the door. '_What the hell am I doing?!' _She finally pushed herself away from the door and headed for the stairs. It appeared a nice cold shower was in order.


	11. Chapter 11: Group Chat

**A/N It's that time again! As always, any mistakes are mine and I still own nothing. Thank you once again for all of the support! It means a lot! I read every comment and review 3 **

Chapter 11: Group Chat

Once Emma made it back to the B&B she walked up to her room in a daze. This entire day had been like one big sappy Hallmark movie. When she woke up this morning she had never expected it to end with a job offer, a new car, the possibility of a new place in a few short days and overall one of the best days she'd had in recent memory; even beating out a majority of days she'd spent with Lily. While she'd had plenty of fun with her ex, this was something much different. Spending time with the Mayor and her son, having dinner with them and then playing games it just said 'family' to her; it called to her on a new level. She wasn't quite sure how to feel about it. She was deeply afraid; afraid that it was too good to be true. Afraid of potential future outcomes that usually resulted in her running away before anything could come to pass. She had a tendency to try and sabotage her relationships, and she likely would have found a way to end her relationship with Lily had that not already ended rather spectacularly. It had become a form of self defense for her; to walk away from people before they could do the same to her. The only people she hadn't felt the need to run from were the men and women she had come to think of as family within the Army. She had, quite literally, been to hell and back with them and that kind of bond wasn't as easily broken, nor did she want to break it. She grabbed her phone and began pacing back and forth tapping the phone against her forehead. With a sigh she opened a group message with two of her best friends. Maybe they would know what to do.

9:25 p.m-Swan- Guys I need your help!

9:30 p.m-Hook- Everything ok Savior?

9:30 p.m-Woody- Yo Ems! 'Sup?

Emma couldn't help but smirk when she noticed the fact that both men texted her within seconds of each other. Odds were good that they were at a bar and that rum was involved.

9:31 p.m-Swan- I think I fucked up

9:31 p.m-Hook- Okay….?

9:32 p.m-Woody- What happened? You're killin us here, Swanny!

9:33 p.m-Swan- I just...god guys I don't know, I think I'm falling for someone

9:33 p.m-Hook- And this is bad how?

9:34 p.m-Woody- Oh thank fuck I thought you were going to tell us you killed someone or something.

9:34 p.m-Swan- This is SERIOUS! I JUST broke up with Lily on Monday! I shouldn't be having feelings for someone else so soon right?! I don't know what to do! I mean, is this NORMAL?!

9:35 p.m-Hook- Who is the lass that you're falling for?

9:35 p.m-Swan- Remember the woman I told you about?!

9:35 p.m-Woody- Wait….are you talkin about Hotty McMayor?!

9:36 p.m-Hook- So what exactly is the problem, Swan?

9:36 p.m-Swan- Seriously guys?! Did you miss the part where I literally JUST broke up with my fiancé, you know, the girl I was going to marry?! The woman who tore my heart to shreds?!

9:37 p.m-Woody- Can I finally say I told you so, Ems? Cause I'm pretty sure I told you a LONG ASS TIME AGO that chick didn't deserve you in the slightest, but did you listen to ole August? Noooooooo

9:37 p.m-Swan- I KNOW! :( I just never expected her to do something like that! But back to my problem!

9:38 p.m-Woody- I really don't see a problem Ems.

9:38 p.m-Swan- Are you fuckin kiddin me, Boothe?! Scroll up and reread EVERYTHING I JUST SAID! How can I be falling for someone already after all that shit?! It's not right! Is it?! I don't know! I'm so fuckin confused!

9:40 p.m-Hook- Woah there Swanny! Calm down! Take a deep breath or two!

9:41 p.m-Woody- Seriously, it's not like you cheated on that cheater with this woman right? You didn't even know her till this week right?

9:41 p.m-Swan- That's EXACTLY MY POINT! I JUST met the woman the same day I found out about that….that...well HER! I mean is this normal that I'm feeling like this?!

9:41 p.m-Woody- …

9:42 p.m-Swan- And don't even think about regaling us with your sexual exploits after your break up with Tamara, Boothe cause whatever this is is NOT that!

9:42 p.m-Woody …

9:43 p.m-Hook- You realize he's deleting everything he just typed right?

9:43 p.m-Swan- He sure as hell better be

9:44 p.m-Woody- I don't know what you two are talking about

9:45 p.m-Hook- Right. Need I remind you about almost having to write you up for that "little" incident at the barracks?

9:46 p.m-Woody- You swore you would never bring that up!

9:46 p.m-Swan- Please, it's not like everyone wasn't talking about it for weeks afterwards, Boothe

9:47 p.m-Hook- *snickers*

9:47 p.m-Woody- Both of you go fuck yourselves. *pouts*

Emma chuckled to herself. She didn't have any biological brothers, at least not that she was aware of, but she was pretty sure that Killian and August were the closest thing she would ever have to real brothers. They picked on her just like brothers would, but she knew they would also beat the shit out of anyone that dared to harm her in any way. She'd had to talk both of them out of storming Storybrooke and hunting Lily down when they found out what had happened to their 'little sister,' and she still wasn't quite confident that one or both wouldn't still show up regardless at some point.

9:48 p.m-Swan- As much as I love you both, can we please go back to MY problem? WTF am I supposed to do?!

9:48 p.m-Hook- You're a free woman now, Swan! I would say go for it!

9:48 p.m-Woody- I agree, go tap that Swanny!

9:49 p.m-Swan- I'm not going to just go 'tap' that! Besides, I wouldn't want her thinking I'm either just tryin to get into her pants or make her feel like a rebound you know?! I think I should wait and see...maybe it's one of those psychological things where I just latched on to the first person that was genuinely nice to me since I got here you know?!

9:51 p.m-Woody- Sounds like you got it all figured out!

9:51 p.m-Hook- Indeed it does

9:52 p.m-Swan- I swear you're both useless

9:52 p.m-Woody- and yet you still love us!

9:53 p.m-Swan- *sigh* yes I do...I have no fuckin clue why!

9:53 p.m-Woody- Maybe cause we're the only ones who would put up with your shit?

9:54 p.m-Hook- He has a point

9:54 p.m-Swan- Fuck off both of you!

9:55 p.m-Woody- Oh come on don't be like that sis!

9:55 p.m-Hook- LOL Love you too Swan.

9:56 p.m-Swan- I'm leaving the chat group now! BYE!

She rolled her eyes affectionately at the boys. '_I think I need a female point of view.' _She quickly added her two best female friends to a new chat.

10:00 p.m-Swan- Ok girls, need some help!

She was about to put her phone down not knowing whether or not they were around when she heard the pings.

10:05 p.m- Woods- Emma, what's wrong?

10:05 p.m- Grif- Hey Ems, everything okay?

Emma smiled to herself. The difference between the two different chat groups was night and day. She might actually get some answers out of these two.

10:06 p.m- Swan- Okay so you know how I told you earlier this week about….well... everything?

10:06 p.m- Woods- We do.

10:07 p.m- Grif- You sure you don't want us to come beat her ass?! You know we'll do it, we're only a few hours away!

The blonde shook her head partly in wonder and partly in amusement. Where Killian and August were like brothers to her, Lexa and Clarke could have been her sisters. These four individuals took care of her in every way that a real family should. She had their backs because she knew they all had hers.

10:07 p.m- Swan- Not at the moment, Grif, but I'll keep it in mind and you'll be my first call if I change my mind.

10:09 p.m- Woods- This isn't about Lily though, is it?

10:09 p.m- Swan- No….ugh how do I say this without sounding insane.

10:09 p.m-Grif- Spit it out girl!

10:10 p.m-Swan-There's a woman here...and I don't know wtf is wrong with me.

10:10 p.m-Swan-Woods- You're falling for her aren't you?

10:11 p.m-Swan- What?! How did you…

10:11 p.m-Grif- You go girl!

10:12 p.m-Swan- *sigh* it's not like that!

10:12 p.m-Woods- Emma, you know we love you, but you need to be careful. You've been through a traumatic experience.

10:13 p.m-Swan- Traumatic experience? It's not like I was shot or anything

10:13 p.m-Grif- Girl don't even go there! I still have nightmares of seeing that lunatic shoot Lexa

10:14 p.m-Woods- It's fine. '_I'_ am fine. And I mean an emotionally traumatic experience. Beginning any kind of relationship so soon after the kind of break up you experienced will likely end poorly.

10:15 p.m-Swan- Sorry I had forgotten about that. What should I do? I really like this woman...I just...I feel better when I'm around her and I don't know why, even right after I dumped that bitch's ass I felt...I don't know...almost normal with her. There's this weird connection there that I can't even begin to explain.

10:16 p.m-Woods- I would suggest giving it time, Emma. You don't want to start something that may only be the result of heartbreak. Don't go looking for a rebound. You need to let your heart heal.

10:18 p.m-Grif- I have to agree with my girl on this Ems. Take your time and see if whatever it is you're feelin is real. It wouldn't be fair to either of you to start something so soon after what happened.

10:19 p.m-Woods- Actually I wonder…

10:20 p.m-Swan- what?!

10:20 p.m-Woods- ….

10:21 p.m-Grif- ?!

10:22 p.m-Woods- I just have to wonder if you were ever actually in love with Lily or if it was more the IDEA of being in love with someone.

Emma blinked and sat down heavily on the bed. She had never truly thought about it before, but now that Lexa had said something she thought back to her previous relationships. HAD she ever been in love before or only the idea of it? The idea of being with someone, of HAVING someone to call her own. A family. She'd been happy with Lily, but the feelings she'd felt for her ex were eclipsed by the feelings she was developing for the Mayor. Those feelings weren't even in the same ballpark. Is this what REAL love felt like? This desire to be around Regina whenever possible, to just SEE the woman. She jumped slightly when the phone in her hand pinged an alert. She looked down and remembered she had been in the middle of a conversation.

10:30 p.m-Grif- Nice job Lexa, I think you broke her

10:31 p.m-Woods- I'm sure she's just thinking, Clarke. It might be a lot to take in.

10:31 p.m-Swan- Sorry! I'm here, yeah I was just thinking

10:32 p.m-Grif- Don't go hurting yourself with all that thinking now, Ems

10:33 p.m-Swan- Fuck….you lol 3

10:34 p.m-Woods- Give you something to think about did I, Swan?

10:34 p.m- Swan- thanks guys. So much more helpful than the boys were.

10:35 p.m-Grif- wait...you talked to THEM first?! You wound me! *pouts*

10:36 p.m-Woods- Next time you know who to talk to first if you want actual answers. I can only imagine what they told you lol

10:36 p.m-Grif- LOL knowing those two it was probably along the lines of you should totally hit that Swan!

10:37 p.m-Swan- LOL you're not wrong there lol and yeah yeah next time I'll come to you first. Thanks. Both of you!

10:37 p.m-Grif- Any time Ems!

10:38 p.m-Woods- We're here whenever you need us, Emma.

Emma left the group chat and tossed the phone onto the bed with a sigh. There's no way that her feelings for the Mayor were real and not the result of the stress she had endured since she got to Storybrooke….right? She sighed again and thought back to what Lexa had said. She had been put through the ringer once she had arrived in town, and yet again there was something about the Mayor that kept drawing Emma to her, like a moth to the flame. She had loved Lily, hadn't she? Emma had smiled whenever she had talked to Lily, she had always looked forward to seeing the woman and had truly enjoyed their time together when she was on leave. They constantly talked when they were apart whether it was by phone or by mail. That was love wasn't it? She chewed on her lip in thought. Both Lily and Regina were beautiful women, but that is where the similarities between the two stopped. Whereas Lily was carefree, outgoing and could be wild, Regina was much more subdued but she exuded a confidence and strength that was unparalleled and oh so sexy. '_Oh god…'_

"Fuck. What am I gonna do." She mumbled to herself before collapsing back onto the bed to stare at the ceiling. It was going to be a long night.


	12. Chapter 12:WTF Saturday

A/N Still no beta so anything wrong or any inaccuracies are completely mine! Once again I can't possibly thank all you lovely readers enough, you are absolutely awesome! Thanks again to Bunny AKA Hermerva for the advice :D

Chapter 12: WTF Saturday

The weekend started off relatively normal. Emma awoke pretty early and got dressed in a gray t-shirt and blue jeans. David had texted her last night and had set up a time for her firearms qualification this morning at the Storybrooke Range and she was going to go prepared. She withdrew a lockbox from her rucksack and placed it on the bed before making sure her license to carry and concealed carry licenses were in her wallet. Her mind kept drifting back to the night before. She was surprised at how easily she was able to have fun and actually laugh, especially since the beginning of the week had begun so horribly. It had been a very long time since she'd had that much fun, even when she had been with Lily. She forcefully pushed the thoughts away, she was going to need complete focus today and reminiscing about the previous night wouldn't help. She grabbed the lockbox and headed downstairs into the diner where she was immediately set upon by Ruby.

"Coffee and bear-claws this morning, Emma?" The waitress flashed a wolfish grin at her.

"That would be amazing, thanks Rubes." Emma turned towards her normal seat to find it occupied by the Mayor, Henry and a strange blonde man. Normally she would have joined them, but she figured with the other man being there it was a private affair so she turned back towards the counter placing her lockbox on the laminated surface and waited for her breakfast. "Who is that?" Emma gestured towards the blonde man sitting in, what she thought of as her seat, when Ruby returned to fill her cup with fresh coffee.

Ruby quickly glanced over to the back table then back to Emma. "That's Robin Locksley, Regina's ex-husband."

"Oh." The blonde kept an eye on the table out of the corner of her eye. Ruby raised an eyebrow, wiped the counter down and then returned to the kitchen. It wasn't long before someone took the stool to Emma's left. When she glanced over she saw small brown eyes staring at her intently. A childish grin spread across her lips. "Hey, kid. How's it going?"

Regina watched Henry take a seat next to Emma and the two started chatting like they were old friends. She begrudgingly turned her attention back to her ex-husband when she realized that he was talking to her. The soft look that had descended over her at the sight of the blonde with Henry was replaced by cold indifference with a side of annoyance.

"Regina?! Have you heard a word I've said?!" Robin tapped his hand on the table to get her attention.

"What, Robin?!" The Mayor's displeasure was palpable, if only Robin was smart enough to notice. She didn't want to be here with her ex-husband when Emma was twenty feet away talking animatedly with her son about something. She found herself wishing it was the blonde woman sitting here with her instead. She, too, kept thinking back to last night. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun and she really wanted nothing more than to spend even more time with the woman that had magically appeared in her life. '_God, Kathryn is never going to let me live this down, EVER.' _

He turned his head back in the direction of Henry and the strange woman. He had heard the rumors; who HADN'T at this point. Something about the woman was grating on him, and he definitely did not like the ease with which Henry, HIS SON, spoke to the woman, or the way his wife, or ex wife rather, looked at the woman. "Is that HER?!" He didn't recall Regina ever looking at him the way he had just seen her looking at the blonde interloper.

"Do be specific, Robin." Brown eyes narrowed at the man in clear warning. If she didn't know any better, Regina would think he was jealous. '_Now that's interesting.' _

Robin, not paying any attention whatsoever to the very clear signal continued. "The blonde, is that the one everyone has been talking about?"

"It is, what of it?" Regina raised her eyebrow, practically daring her ex to continue.

"You need to stay away from her, Regina." Robin was now scowling at Emma who was turned away from him, but Regina could see it quite clearly.

The Mayor couldn't help but look dumbfounded at his audacity, but the look quickly gave way to a swiftly rising fury. '_How DARE he?!' _ "EXCUSE me?!" Realization dawned. '_Oh my GOD, he IS jealous! Oh this is RICH.' _ They'd been divorced for ten years due to the man's infidelity during their marriage, and he had been with countless women since. Regina, on the other hand, had only been on a handful of dates in that time. She hadn't taken anyone into her bed in years, and yet he was jealous of a woman who had only just arrived in town?!

"Stay away from her, Regina. She is bad news and I don't want you or Henry getting hurt." Robin was still glaring daggers in Emma's direction.

"First of all, considering what you put Henry and I through you have NO room to talk about hurting someone. Secondly, my life and what I do with it is no longer any of your concern!" Regina's nostrils flared in anger. Her tone finally managed to sink into Robin's thick skull and he turned back towards her.

"I may not have a say in YOUR life any longer, Regina, but I still have a say in Henry's and I don't want her anywhere near him!" Robin was practically growling. They may no longer be married but he still felt threatened by the other woman. How dare that blonde bimbo encroach upon HIS territory?!

She was just aware enough of her surroundings to keep her voice even and low so as not to give the god forsaken rumour mill of this cursed town more to talk about by raising her voice. "If you recall, I have full custody of our son. I ALLOW you visitation simply out of courtesy because you ARE his father, and you hardly spend any time with him when you DO have him so you do NOT get to dictate who either one of us spends time with. Do NOT test me on this, Robin, because I WILL destroy you." Her mouth twisted in a snarl, but it immediately fell away when Henry reappeared at her side looking back and forth between her and his father.

"Hey mom, Emma said she was going to go see the new Avengers movie later this week. Do you think we can go with her?!" Henry felt a bit torn about doing this with his father there, but he knew the odds were high that his parents had been fighting again if his mom's look seconds ago had been any indication. He also knew he'd more than likely get a positive answer when they were like this if only so his mom could stick it to his father.

Normally Regina would either just tell him 'no' or 'I'll think about it', especially considering that Henry made it sound as if he was inviting them along when Emma may not have asked or wanted them there, but she was pissed at Robin at the moment and really just wanted to spite the shit out of him. "Of course, we can dear." _Now I just have to ask Emma if it's okay if we go with her, or at least if it's okay if we happen to show up when she's there._

Robin glared at her from across the table. "I have to get back to work." He got up abruptly and Henry moved in for a hug, but the man just pat him on the head awkwardly and turned away.

Regina didn't need to see her son's face to see the hurt he was sure to be displaying, his shoulders dropping were enough of a clue. She was almost glad she couldn't see her boy's face because she was sure she would do something drastic and very violent to Robin if she saw the heartbreak visible on her beautiful boy's face. She clenched her jaw tightly and clenched a fist in her lap. She looked over just in time to see Emma maybe not so very accidentally bump into Robin's shoulder spilling her hot coffee all over the front of him. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" The blonde didn't even attempt to sound sincere about it.

"It's fine." Robin grit out through clenched teeth while grabbing a handful of napkins and dabbing at the growing stain on his shirt.

"You must be Rod?" Emma handed him a few more napkins from the counter.

"It's Robin." His face heated up with both anger and embarrassment. '_How dare this woman make a fool of me?!'_

"Oh, my bad, Rob." The blonde smirked and looked passed him towards Regina giving her a wink. The Mayor could only stare in disbelief.

Ruby had come out to see what the commotion was about but she quickly ducked back into the kitchen after overhearing some of the conversation, her burst of uncontrollable laughter drifted out to the front causing several people to look towards the pair of blondes.

"Just Robin. Now, if you'll excuse me." He leaned in close to Emma's ear and growled low enough that only she could hear. "Stay away from Regina and Henry." This time he bumped his shoulder against Emma's on his way out the door.

Emma being, well, herself, just took that as a challenge and she grabbed her lockbox before waltzing right over to the Mayor's table where both mother and son were watching her. She caught Robin's eye outside as he walked by, both blondes exchanged dark looks with one another before she turned back to the Mills family. "Hi, Regina. Hi again, Henry." She slid into the seat across from the Mayor who looked a bit taken aback by the blonde's actions regarding Robin.

'_Time to move on to the next step of Operation Cobra!' _Henry flashed his brightest smile. "Hey Emma, you know how we were talking about the new Avengers movie?"

"Yeah, you said you were hoping to go see it." Emma suddenly had a brilliant idea. "Hey, you two want to come with me to see it? I mean, you don't have to or anything, I just don't know the town well and would hate to go by myself." She pursed her lips together to cut herself off from further rambling.

Henry grinned slyly, rather proud of himself. He looked over to his mom with a hopeful look on his face. "Can we mom?!"

Regina was torn between being disappointed in her son for that kind of manipulation and proud of him for that level of manipulation. Technically she had already said yes, and she wouldn't go back on her word. "That sounds rather fun, thank you, Emma. Just text with the date and time and we can meet you at the theater or you can come by the house and we can go from there if you'd prefer." '_Well then, that particular problem is solved.' _

"Sounds great!" Emma rubbed her hands together excitedly. She hated going to the movies by herself. She'd practically had to beg Lily to go with her to see the previous Avengers movie since she'd never been a fan and she had ended up backing out of it anyhow claiming she had been given extra work at the very last minute. Now it looked as though she wouldn't have to go by herself.

Henry pumped his fist in the air and then high fived Emma. "YES! It's going to be SO much fun! Oh oh ohhhh EMMA! We have all of the Marvel movies, you should come over before we go watch the movie so we can refresh our memories!" He held his breath briefly considering he hadn't discussed that part with his mom and it had just come to him suddenly.

'_Oh he is GOOD!' _Both Henry and Emma were now both staring at her with the same puppy dog look; it was uncanny. '_If I didn't know better I'd say those two were related!' _"I've not seen most of those movies lately or at all, so we can do a weekend movie marathon."

"REALLY?" Two voices echoed at once, neither had quite expected that answer, even though it had been the one they wanted to hear.

"Why not? I need to catch up before we see the movie right?" Regina smirked. She knew deep down that it would be as much for herself as it would be for the two of them.

"Seriously, Regina, you are like the best mom ever!" Emma was suddenly incredibly excited over both the prospect of a movie marathon, but also the fact that the marathon would be an entire weekend with Regina and Henry.

"Yeah mom! You're the best ever!" Henry was already making mental plans on how to proceed with Operation Cobra. His mind working at warp speed to come up with something quickly. He knew this next part would definitely be hit or miss, but it was worth a shot. "Would it be easier for Emma to just come over on Friday and then stay Friday night and Saturday night too? We could do pajama days!"

"Umm…" Emma blinked rapidly. While it made complete sense if they were going to be watching all of the Marvel movies, she also wasn't all that sure how comfortable Regina would be for her to stay the night much less two nights considering they really hardly knew one another. She looked over the table into those mesmerizing brown eyes in question.

Getting to spend an entire weekend in the presence of the blonde woman caused a flush to begin creeping up Regina's face. She grabbed her water and took a drink of the cool liquid hoping it would help alleviate the sudden heat beginning to rush through her veins. Henry's plan made sense. She didn't exactly like being put on the spot like that, but she was seriously considering it. Before she could stop herself she agreed, yet again. "It's fine with me, Henry. What do you think, Miss Swan?" She quirked an eyebrow at the blonde and could almost see the internal debate going on in the other woman's mind.

"I….ummm….sure? That sounds like it would be fun." Emma would have said more but she glanced down to check her watch. "Shi….err crap. I gotta run!" She grabbed the lockbox and stood up. "Catch you two later!" She waved over her shoulder and jogged to the door. On her way out of the door she bumped into someone else and this time she was actually truly apologetic. "God sorry about that!" She looked up to see Sidney. "Oh hey, Sidney."

The man who had driven her Storybrooke earlier in the week looked at her with barely contained malice. "Stay away from Regina."

Before she could even begin to reply she once again had her shoulder bumped when he shoved past her into the diner. "What the fuck?" She muttered before shaking her head and walking towards her bug, but not before she peered through the window to cast one last glance to mother and son, both of whom caught her eye and waved with the biggest smiles on their faces, she couldn't help but smile back. '_Ugh what am I doing?!'_

Emma climbed into her bug and set the lockbox on the seat beside her before pulling away from the diner. It didn't take long before she pulled up at the outdoor shooting range set up on the outskirts of town, well away from the residential and commercial areas of the town. She opened her lockbox and withdrew her Beretta M9 pistol and its magazine. She slipped it into the holster that she removed from the box before clipping it to her belt. She removed an extra clip and a box of ammunition before closing the box and sliding it under the passenger seat. When she looked up she could see David waiting by an old, beaten up, white pickup truck. Today the Sheriff was wearing blue jeans and a flannel shirt, a revolver strapped to one side while his badge was clipped on the other side.

"Hey David." She gave him a short wave which he returned.

"Morning, Emma. Thanks for coming in today! Are you ready to show me what you got, Deputy?!"

Emma pat her gun and nodded. David whistled at the sight of her weapon. "Damn, nice weapon. May I have a look?"

She pulled the weapon from its holster smoothly and flipped the safety on before taking ahold of the barrel and extending the grip towards him. "Be my guest!"

He took the weapon gingerly and looked it over. He ejected the clip to have a quick look before slamming the clip back into place. "I've always wanted one of these, instead I got stuck with this." He pat the revolver which absolutely screamed 80's cop show.

"Have you EVER actually had to use your gun here?" Emma knew the odds of that were slim to none considering what he'd said during her short visit to the station the previous day but she wanted to know just who it was that would have her back if the shit hit the fan.

"Fortunately no, but it helps to always be prepared. I come out here at least twice a week to fire off a few rounds to stay sharp." He checked the safety before handing the gun back to the the blonde woman. He reached into his truck and withdrew some ear protectors for the two of them. "I'm sure I don't have to explain how to do this do I?"

Emma smirked before placing the ear protectors around her neck and advancing up to the line. A small table sat just off to the side. In front of her were two targets, one was about five feet away and the other was probably a good fifteen feet away.

"Ready when you are, Emma." David covered his ears with the ear protectors and nodded.

Emma did the same, making sure her ears were fully covered before she flipped the safety off. She replaced the gun into the holster for a moment before rolling her shoulders and neck to relax. She squared up to the target and in one smooth motion she pulled her gun and fired at the closest target unloading half of her magazine before firing at the second target. When the clip was empty she flipped the safety back on and gently placed the weapon on the table beside her.

David was fairly impressed. Out of fifteen rounds, the nearest target had six rounds clustered neatly in the center mass, one in the head and one slightly south that made him flinch. He looked towards the blonde and raised an eyebrow to which she only smirked and shrugged. The second target was a tight grouping in center mass. "Well, you definitely pass. Welcome to the force Deputy Swan!"

"Thanks, David!" For the next half hour she and David took turns with the targets. Emma even allowed David to use her weapon. He wasn't nearly as good as she was, but he was good enough to be able to put down a suspect if it ever came down to it. Once they were done she returned the weapon, clip, and its holster to the padded lockbox. She was getting ready to climb back into her car when she finally worked up the courage to ask a question she had been curious about. "David?"

The Sheriff peered over his shoulder at her from where he had been putting the ear protectors back into a box behind the bench seat of his truck. "Yeah?"

Before she could ask the questions that had been swirling around in her mind his phone rang. "Sheriff Nolan. Okay Archie I'll head over here in a bit." He disconnected the call and turned towards Emma. "Sorry Emma, duty calls. I'll see you on Monday yeah?"

Emma couldn't help but be torn between feeling disappointed that she didn't get to ask about the Mayor and relief at the same time. "See you on Monday, David!"

"See you then, kiddo!" David climbed into his truck and pulled away.

Emma returned to the diner to lock her gun up in her room before returning to the diner portion of the building. For the second time that day she took her seat at the Mayor's table. It was too early for lunch, but she really didn't feel like sitting up in her room at the moment. She was about to wave Ruby over to get a drink and maybe another bearclaw when movement from just in front of her caught her eye and she looked up as someone slid into the seat across from her.

"Emma, right?" Lily's boy toy was staring at her intently, his eyes flitting over her. "I'm Neal."

Emma's eyes narrowed in suspicion and she quickly glanced around the diner to see if Lily was hanging around. "What do you want, Neal?"

"What I want, is for you to stay away from Lily." The 'she's mine' went unsaid, but hung heavily in the air as he leveled a glare of warning at the blonde.

The blonde's eyebrows drew together in confusion before she snorted in disbelief. '_He's sure got some balls on him, I'll give him that.' _"Whatever you say, Neal. She's all yours." She withdrew her phone and looked down at it in a clearly dismissive manner.

It was Neal's turn to look surprised. He had fully expected anger out of the woman, but the blonde hadn't even put up a fight for Lily?! He wasn't sure if he should be angry or pleased over that fact. "Yes, well….enjoy your meal." With that he slid out of the seat and headed for the door having said what he came to say to the woman.

Emma watched him leave before muttering to herself. "What the fuck is wrong with people today?! Is there something in the water around here?!" Ruby finally approached her cautiously after having seen Neal just leave. "Can I get you anything, Emma?"

Across town, Regina was doing some shopping, a small green basket hung from her hand already filled with some fruits and vegetables. The Mayor was somewhat distracted thinking about the weekend sleepover they would soon be having. '_I've lost my damn mind. An entire weekend with Emma?! What was I THINKING?!' _She sighed to herself and rounded the corner towards the wine aisle when she bumped into someone sending her produce flying. "Watch where you're going you imbecile!" She knelt down to start gathering her items.

"My apologies, your Majesty." The woman's voice was laced with condescension once again.

Regina looked up from gathering her things to see a woman she had hoped to avoid. "Miss Page."

Lily sneered at the Mayor. "I see you managed to sink your claws into Emma already. I don't know what you did or said to her, but stay the fuck away from Emma Swan!"

Regina drew herself up squaring her shoulders back. "Are you threatening me, Miss Page? Because I can assure you, DEAR, that would be incredibly unwise." She looked every bit the intimidating Mayor, her demeanor could almost be classified as regal if she wasn't so damn pissed. "And need I remind you that you were the one who cheated on her, so my advice to YOU would be, stay away from Emma Swan."

The two women continued to glare at one another at the end of the aisle, neither backing down until Regina's eyes narrowed in warning causing Lily to finally look away. "You never deserved her, Miss Page."

Lily growled. "And you think YOU do?!"

Regina looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "That's the difference between you and I Miss Page; I KNOW I don't deserve her."

Lily's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the answer. She never would have expected to hear those words from the 'Evil Queen' before and she was completely thrown. She backed away from the Mayor, completely at a loss for words. She turned quickly on her heels and left the store as fast as she could.

The Mayor watched the other woman leave before she picked up the rest of her now very bruised apples. With a sigh she returned to the produce aisle and replaced the fruit before heading out of the store. She was almost to her car when she noticed someone standing by the driver's side door. Her eyebrows shot up when saw who it was. "Sidney? What are you doing here?" There was no reason for the man to be here. She only hired him to drive her when she had to drive long distances so she wouldn't have to deal with leaving her car at the airport. When he wasn't driving her to or from the airport he ran the local paper. She seriously doubted he was here for an interview, he would have just done that by phone or by making an appointment at her office.

He looked up from where he'd been scrolling through his phone. "Reg...errr Madam Mayor!"

Regina's eyes narrowed at the mans almost use of her first name. He had never dared call her by her first name, EVER. She instinctively stiffened her spine and fell back into her very regal posture. "Is there something I can help you with Mr. Glass? I'd like to return home if you don't mind." She motioned to the door that he was blocking with his body.

The man straightened up, almost as if gathering his courage. "I've been doing some digging on our newest resident, Madam Mayor, and I believe it would be in yours and Henry's best interest to stay away from the Swan woman."

"First of all, MISTER Glass," She put extra emphasis on the title to show her incredibly obvious displeasure. "We do not investigate our residents for no apparent reason other than the fact they are new." He opened his mouth to say something but she raised a hand effectively shutting him up. "Second of all, though I appreciate your concern, I highly doubt Miss Swan is a danger either to myself or to Henry." She managed to stroke his ego just enough with her appreciation that he seemed to relax, but only for a moment.

"She's killed people, Re….Madam Mayor." He took an involuntary step back at the look in his beloved Mayor's brown eyes.

"Do I really need to explain the fact that she was a soldier in the United States Army? That she likely was forced to take lives in the defense of herself or others? Miss Swan has already given more and done more for this country than most people will ever do in their entire lives, myself included! I would HIGHLY advise you to keep your distance from her Mr. Glass." She mentally smirked to herself when the man cowered before her. She was no longer the Mayor, but the Evil Queen the town had dubbed her and she was going to use it to her advantage. "Should I see ANY less than flattering and undeserving articles in your paper in regards to Miss Swan then I assure you, Sidney, you will regret it." With that she turned on her heel and unlocked the car door, not even bothering to look at the man who looked dumbfounded behind her. She slid into the car gracefully and pulled away she couldn't help but wonder. '_What the HELL is wrong with people today?!'_

Emma was preparing herself for bed at the B&B. She was now officially a Deputy of Storybrooke after passing her shooting qualification with David earlier today. She smiled and grabbed her phone.

10:55 p.m.-Swan- It's actually official now! I am now Deputy Swan!

10:56 p.m-Regina- LOL then I do believe even more congratulations are in order, Deputy!

Emma smiled broadly at the response. She was about to respond back when there was a knock on her door. For one brief moment she thought it might be Regina on the other side of the door. "That was quick!" Her face immediately fell upon seeing the one woman she wanted nothing more than to completely forget about. "Lily?!"

Lily stood awkwardly in the hall. She was dressed in a form fitting black dress with two inch heels and holding a single rose. "Emma I…" She quickly reached out to stop the door that Emma was currently closing in her face. "Wait please!"

Emma was in absolutely no mood to deal with this. She wasn't stupid and she very well knew what that dress meant. "I'm pretty sure I told you to stay the fuck away from me Lily." She stood in the doorway with her arms crossed defensively blocking entrance to her room.

"I know! I just...I had to see you! Please, Emma….Please give me another chance!" Lily extended the flower towards Emma who completely ignored it and continued to glare at the woman who had broken her heart. Neither woman noticed brown eyes looking up the stairs towards them for a moment before ducking behind the nearest wall. Regina had gone back to the store to finish her shopping which the very woman standing at the top of the stairs had interrupted and had grabbed a bottle of wine when she had gotten the text about Emma officially being Deputy and had decided to drop in unexpectedly. She couldn't help but feel a flash of anger and jealousy. Anger because Lily had tried to warn her away from Emma and jealousy because she feared that the blonde would reconcile with her ex. '_Why the hell am I JEALOUS?! She's just a friend!' _She knew she should have turned around and left, but she found herself rooted to the spot, the voices above her drifting down to her.

"You need to leave, Lily." Emma was actually not as upset as she felt she should have been. Just Monday she had been devastated, yet now? She just felt absolutely nothing for the woman in front of her. Was this normal? To recover from it so quickly? Or was this a defense mechanism so that she wouldn't break down again? She wondered if Regina felt this way after Robin. '_Shit, Regina! I gotta text her back.' _She mentally balked when she realized that she cared more about texting back the Mayor than she did about her ex standing there in front of her in her fuck me dress and heels.

Lily fidgeted with the stem of the rose, one finger catching on a thorn and drawing a drop of blood. "Emma, look I'm really sorry about what happened. I know what I did was wrong, but please, just give me another chance!" She took a tentative step towards the blonde who leaned back away from her.

Below them Regina was practically holding her breath while she waited for the blondes answer since she couldn't see what was going on up there.

Emma sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look Lily, I have absolutely no desire to get back together with you. It's not just the fact that you broke my heart, you KNEW about my past and how people have treated me! You knew ALL of it and yet you still did it anyway! You KNEW how difficult it was for me to trust so how the fuck am I supposed to ever trust you again after that?!"

Anger and jealousy overcame Lily's countenance. "Wait, are you actually fucking the Mayor?! I mean, I knew something was going on, but damn Emma you moved on pretty fucking fast don't you think?"

Emma scoffed in disbelief. "Not that it is any of your business but, NO I am not fucking the Mayor! Besides, did you forget that YOU were the one fucking some dude behind my back while I was deployed?! It seemed you moved on a long ass time ago, Lily. IF I moved on it would be because you moved on long before I ever did!"

Lily's demeanor completely shifted and the rose dropped to the carpeted floor at Emma's feet. "You need to stay away from Mayor Mills, Emma. She's not a good person."

The blonde dropped her hands to her side and took a step forward into Lily's personal space. "I beg to differ with you on that. She's been nothing but good to me after the shit you pulled, Lily."

"I just don't want to see you hurt, Emma!" Lily knew the second those words left her mouth what a mistake she had just made.

Emma couldn't help but start laughing hysterically. "Are….are you serious right now?!" She managed to finally gasp out when her laughter finally died down.

"Damn it, Emma! I'm being serious! Stay away from that woman!" Lily stomped her foot like a petulant child.

The blonde straightened up, all traces of the laughter completely gone. "Lily, you and I are DONE. Who I decide to see, fuck or date is absolutely NONE of your business. And one last thing," Once again she got up into Lily's personal space. "You need to stay the fuck away from Regina." With that she stepped back into her room and slammed the door behind her leaving a stunned Lily in her wake.

Regina released the breathe she'd been holding for what seemed like an eternity. She heard Lily coming down the stairs and quickly ducked around a corner, silently praying the woman didn't come in this direction. She heard the receding footsteps and then the door opening and closing. She waited a few more minutes before coming out of her hiding spot. She was still carrying the bottle of wine she'd bought before she came over here. She debated on whether or not she should proceed up to Emma's room or if she should leave. She turned towards the door and got two steps before swiftly turning around and proceeding up the stairs. '_What the fuck am I doing?!' _Before she could stop herself she was knocking on the blonde's door with a victorious smirk plastered firmly across blood red lips.

Emma had been calming herself by taking deep breaths and counting. When there was yet another knock on her door she ripped the door back open. "Lily I swear to god…" She stopped upon seeing the Mayor. "Regina?! Oh my god I'm so sorry! I thought you were…"

"It's quite alright dear." Regina held up the bottle of wine. "I figured we'd celebrate you officially becoming a deputy, unless of course you'd rather postpone it." She gave the other woman an out considering what had just transpired, though Emma was completely unaware that the mayor had overheard most of it.

Emma bit her lip in thought before she shrugged and waved Regina in. '_This is SUCH a bad idea!'_

Regina ducked into the room, the door closing softly behind her. The room was small, only a bed, side table, dresser and television set on the dresser occupied the room.

"I uhh...I only have little plastic cups." Emma rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment at the fact. She was sure this refined woman was used to fancy glassware. At least the room was clean. If nothing else the Army had drilled cleanliness into her and the room was spotless, and everything was in its place.

"That's fine Miss Swan." Regina used a corkscrew she had on her keychain to pop the top of the wine bottle open with the ease of having done it many times before.

Emma grabbed two of the small plastic cups stacked on the dresser and brought them back. She held them while Regina filled them with the rich red liquid.

Regina put the bottle on the dresser before turning towards the blonde and holding up her glass. "I do believe a toast is in order."

"Umm…" Emma's face scrunched up, she had never been very good at toasts or anything.

"How about to new beginnings?" Regina's smirk had fallen away to be replaced by a genuine smile.

"To new beginnings then." Emma gently tapped her cup to the Mayor's before taking a drink. It was light and sweet, but not overpoweringly so. She hummed in approval.

"Congratulations again, Emma." Regina set her empty cup down.

Emma mirrored the action and set hers down as well. "Thank you, Regina, for everything."

"Anytime dear." Regina glanced down at her watch and sighed. "I should probably be heading home. Don't forget your appointment with Kathryn tomorrow." She flashed another smile at the blonde.

"I won't, Madam Mayor." Emma nudged Regina with her shoulder and walked her to the door opening it for the woman. "Drive safely, Regina and good night."

"Good night, Emma. Please let me know how tomorrow goes?" Regina stepped into the hallway, and turned to face the blonde now completely unsure of what to do.

Emma chuckled softly. "You will be my first call." Both women stared at one another for a few moments, neither sure of what to say or how to end the night. '_Should I hug her? Would that be weird?' _

Before she could move in for the hug though, Regina stepped away. "I will see you later, Deputy." She gave Emma a wink before turning towards the stairs.

'_Oh dear god that woman is gonna be the death of me, but what a way to go!' _Emma stepped back into her room and closed the door behind her. Tomorrow she would see if she could find a place to live. She glanced over the room that had been her temporary home for almost a week now. She crossed the room and grabbed the bottle of wine that Regina had left behind and refilled her cup. "To new beginnings indeed."


	13. Chapter 13: The Loft

**A/N-All mistakes and inaccuracies are mine! Thanks again for all your support! I apologize if last week looked a bit odd with everyone jumping on Emma, and a few on Regina lol I thought about spacing them out, but figured it would be far more funny to have the town lose their minds on the same day lol**

**Chapter 13: The Loft**

Emma woke up feeling a few lingering effects from the wine she'd had the previous night since she'd gone ahead and finished off the bottle after Regina had left. Yesterday had probably been one of the weirdest days of her life. It was like a scene out of a movie or something starring her. 'Emma's Really Bad No Good WTF Is Wrong With People Day.' She chuckled to herself over the name of what was sure to be her own personal sitcom. Between Robin, Sidney, Neal and even Lily it had been an incredibly long day for her, not that any of it would keep her away from the alluring mayor. Before she left her room at the B&B she decided to be completely packed and ready to go should she decide on an apartment today. She really didn't want to have to stay here any longer than absolutely necessary, she just wanted a place of her own without having anyone else around. She took one last look around to make sure she had everything before setting the bag on the bed. She'd be back for it later or would be back to stay if she didn't find anything she liked today. She headed downstairs and grabbed a quick coffee and a bear claw that Ruby had waiting just for her before hopping in her bug and heading to the address Regina had texted her in order to meet up with the Mayor's friend.

Kathryn met Emma at the loft at eleven and extended her hand in greeting. "Emma? I'm Kathryn, it's a pleasure to finally get to meet you in person. I've heard so much about you."

Emma sighed. "Oh I'm sure." She still wasn't quite sure if she liked being an anonymous face in the larger cities or if she preferred the smaller town life. She would just have to see if the gossip mongers were worth it.

Kathryn smiled sympathetically. "Oh, honey, I hate to break it to you, but the gossip here spreads faster than the internet and is just as reliable, which is to say very fast and not at all reliable."

"Yes I learned that lesson fairly early on, thank you for the reminder." Emma instantly felt guilty about the snark. This woman had come all the way here to show her around some properties and she didn't deserve the attitude. "God, I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so…"

Kathryn held up her hand to stop her. "Rude?" She winked at Emma before continuing. "It's okay, remember, my best friend is Regina, rudeness and snark are her forte. Shall we go in?" The older blonde unlocked the door marked 3 and waved Emma in.

Emma was surprised by the size of the place. The walls were a mix of red and white brick with all white brick marking the kitchen area. The bottom floor was all open plan. A small island with a few stools separated the kitchen from the rest of the loft. A small table just to the right of the door sat in what could be called the dining room. A ladder led up to the second floor.

"This particular property comes fully furnished with everything you see here." Kathryn smirked to herself at the look of awe on the other woman's face as she looked the loft over. It most definitely wouldn't take much to push Emma into renting this particular property. "Downstairs is the kitchen, living room and dining areas as you can see." She gestured to to the open area in front of her that encompassed the aforementioned rooms. "The bathroom is just there to the right of the kitchen." Another sweeping gesture to a small windowed room just to the right. Fortunately it was frosted glass, but it would still leave little to the imagination if the room was dark and the bathroom was lit. Kathryn swept her hand to the left. "Up the ladder is a bedroom."

Emma was busy taking it all in. The furniture was all mismatched, but she didn't care, she was absolutely in love with the place. She had been in Regina's beautiful home and it had screamed Regina, but this? This screamed Emma; this is exactly how she would decorate a place of her own. "What's the rent?!" She breathed out and desperately hoped it would be within her price range, but she had to remind herself not to get her hopes up. An apartment like this, fully furnished no less was bound to be beyond her means. That's not to say she COULDN'T afford the apartment with her savings and her new job as Deputy, but she would prefer to save as much as possible towards buying a home of her own eventually. Whether that home would be in Storybrooke or elsewhere though still remained to be seen. The only reason why she wasn't looking into purchasing her own home currently was because she wanted to see how the town felt. She didn't want to put down permanent roots only to find that the town didn't suit her or her needs.

The older blonde smirked again. "Usually I would ask $650, but the owner respects those who serve and has authorized me to offer $450."

Emma walked to the small dining room table and sat down when her knees suddenly felt weak. "Four...four hundred and fifty?!" She absolutely could NOT believe she was hearing correctly. $650 was already far cheaper than the average rent of $1300 in Boston, and the owner was knocking off an additional $200 JUST because she served?! '_What is WRONG with the people here?!'_

Kathryn nodded. "Do you want to see any of the other properties?"

The younger blonde shook her head to clear her thoughts giving herself a mental reboot. "Are any of them as cheap as this and furnished?"

Kathryn looked through her listings, even though she knew them all by heart she wanted to give the other woman a few moments to herself to think. She already knew the deck was stacked in favor of this particular apartment. "There are two others that come with minimal furnishings, but run around $700 a month. The others run around 650 but no furnishings."

Emma's eyes suddenly narrowed in suspicion. "Who would be my landlord?"

"That particular duty would fall to me. I manage this property and a few of the others. Honestly you'll more than likely never see me unless something breaks then all you need do is call me and I'll arrange to have it fixed. I try not to intrude upon my tenants if I can help it and won't drop in unexpectedly unless something is seriously wrong." Kathryn could practically feel the woman nibbling at the bait she had dropped into the water. Now she just needed the other blonde to bite and run with it.

"But the rent is set by the owner?" Emma didn't know anything about how rent was set, but she was pretty sure an owner would likely be rather displeased if they found out the management company was giving steep discounts so she asked just to be sure.

"It is." Kathryn nodded.

"Okay so who actually owns this place?" Emma raised an eyebrow, she couldn't help but be curious about just who owned the property. She wondered if they might be a vet themselves since they were offering a discount based on her service.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that. Most people I work for don't really care about the management aspect of their buildings, hence leaving it up to me. Besides, most of the owners of these properties would rather go under the radar, I'm sure you understand." Kathryn smiled kindly. It was becoming more and more difficult for her to keep the smirk off her face. Emma definitely wasn't walking out of here without signing a rental agreement.

Emma's lie detector remained silent. The other woman may not have been lying to her face, she wasn't even lying by omission because of her reasoning behind not being able to say anything about her benefactor, it made sense actually, but she still felt the other woman was hiding something. "Can I ask you something, Kathryn?"

"Yes, of course." Her smile faltered for a brief moment before she reigned it in.

Emma hesitated briefly before finally asking. "You said you were best friends with Regina right?"

Kathryn stiffened slightly and her eyes narrowed. "I am yes." She could already sense where this was going. She had thought the blonde might be different from everyone else just based on what Regina had told her, but if his woman was fishing for dirt on her best friend then she would have another thing coming to her.

Emma had noticed the distinct change in Kathryn's demeanor, how she was getting defensive about her friend. It just screamed loyal to her. "Can you tell me why the people around here seem to hate her so much?"

The older blonde sighed. Okay so that wasn't quite what she expected. "Emma, a lot happened in this town before you arrived. I am quite sure you are going to hear more than a few rather unfavorable stories about Regina if you haven't already. Keep in mind that there are ALWAYS two sides to every story and that these are not my stories to tell. If you want to know about Regina, then you should talk to her, and I strongly urge you to do so."

Emma nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry or anything, I just…" She shrugged. "It doesn't seem like she deserves it is all."

Kathryn turned away from Emma to hide the smirk. It sounded like Regina wasn't the only one infatuated with someone. The question was, did she want to try and dig into whatever was going on with the other woman or should she let it slide? She was curious about this woman that had her best friend acting so oddly, but at the same time she didn't want to scare the stranger off. "As her friend I can say that no, she doesn't deserve it, but then again, as her friend, people would say I am biased."

The young soldier nodded again in understanding. It made complete sense, but that didn't mean she still wasn't curious. Every time she talked to Regina she felt, strange, was the only word she could think of, because anything else was just too terrifying for her to think about. Her thoughts were interrupted when Kathryn started speaking.

"I can show you around to the other places if you'd like?" Kathryn turned her back to Emma and began walking towards the door slowly mentally counting down from five. She got to three before Emma responded causing a smug smirk to replace her smile. She had to school her features back into that kind smile since she didn't want to give anything away.

"No, no this is great! I'll take this one. Though I'd appreciate it if you ask the owner if I could maybe pay a little bit more." Emma, while appreciative of the kindness that had been shown her thus far was beginning to feel guilty. She'd already practically stolen the bug, not she'd be living in an apartment that would cost well over a thousand in Boston.

Kathryn raised a blonde eyebrow at the unexpected request. "You WANT to pay more?"

"I just...I don't want to feel like I'm ripping someone off or taking advantage. The people of this town have already done so much for me in the short time I've been here. I mean, in less than a week I've been given a discount at the B&B every time I've been there, and not just for the inn room. I was given a job, I was practically handed a car so cheap it felt like stealing and now an awesome apartment so cheap it just...it doesn't feel right to me."

The other blonde smiled kindly. "The second you decided to remain here you became one of us and one thing you will learn about this town, Emma, is that we take care of our own." She studied Emma closely noting the surprise on the woman's face. Obviously Emma wasn't used to being treated in such a manner. "I know the rumor mill around here is horrible, having been a victim of it myself a time or two, but I can honestly say, there is nowhere I would rather be." She gestured to the couch in the living room in a silent bid for Emma to take a seat. When she did, Kathryn sat on the opposite side and turned towards the other woman. She pulled some papers out of her briefcase and slid them onto a clipboard before handing it and a pen over to the younger blonde. "That's the rental agreement. Feel free to read it over and sign. While you're doing that, let me tell you a little story."

Emma took the clipboard and started to flip through it while listening quietly to the other woman's story.

"I grew up here in Storybrooke. All throughout my childhood I couldn't WAIT to grow up and get the hell out of this town. When the day came and I was off to college I was so excited. No one out there knew who I was or the things I had gotten up to here. Hell, no one CARED. Life on campus was so very different than here, yet at the same time some things never changed. The gossip was just as bad, but I could handle it after dealing with it here. I grit my teeth and managed to survive, all the while thinking that everything would change for the better once I graduated law school." She paused her story to scoff and roll her eyes at her naivety before continuing. "God, I was so stupid to think anything would change. I managed to get an internship at one of the best law firms in Boston and it was then that I saw just how bad life could be in a big city. Here? I was someone, everyone knew my name and I was fairly well liked even with my missteps and friendship with Regina, but out there? People wanted nothing more than to tear one another down. They'd sooner watch you sink than to lend a hand if it meant they got ahead. People that I had thought were friends would gladly stab me in the back if it meant rising through the ranks of the firm."

Emma had finished reading over the rental agreement and had long since signed it, but she couldn't bring herself to look at the other woman. She had experienced similar things growing up. The fights and backstabbing in foster homes to look better in the eyes of the foster parents so as not to be sent back. The stealing, the lying, the abuses she suffered both at the hands of foster kids and foster parents. She shuddered at the memories and shoved them back into the deepest recesses of her mind.

"There, in that law firm, I was a piece of meat to the men. Someone they could harass and proposition because of their position in the firm and I couldn't say anything because it would mean my job. To the women I was just more competition that needed to be dealt with. Reports that needed done would go missing and not show up until after the deadline, food and coffee would be tampered with if I wasn't keeping an eye on it so that I would have to spend time in the bathroom. And all of that was considered the 'tamer' things that happened. Needless to say, after a time I regretted my decision. No sooner had I arrived back in town than my tire blew out by the welcome to Storybrooke sign. I called Michael to come help, but before he got there, two other cars showed up and stopped to help, Jim and Archie. If I had still been in Boston, I would have been waiting hours for assistance, but they came to help me just because they happened to be driving by at the time."

Emma had been where Kathryn was. She had blown a tire on the side of the road in Boston when she'd turned eighteen and was on her way to take the car back to the friend who had allowed her to borrow it for a rather disastrous date. One car had stopped out of the multitude of cars that had passed by her, one single person to offer assistance nearly an hour after it happened, but the driver was looking for something else from Emma that she was unwilling to provide. She was only saved when a cop pulled up behind her and changed the tire for her while showing her how it was done so that Emma would know how to do it in the future. The two women had talked afterwards and had formed a quick friendship. It had been this woman who had given her the idea of joining either the police academy or the Army. The two had exchanged contact info and had stayed in touch through the years. The italian woman had since been promoted from officer to a homicide detective and was dating the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts.

Seeing the other woman contemplating something, Kathryn reached over and gently pat Emma's thigh to get her attention. "The point is, no matter what happens in this town, no matter the gossip that flies around, this town will bend over backwards to help one another. Even Regina, as loathe as she would be to admit it, would tell you the same."

Emma nodded and handed the clipboard back before she pulled out the first months rent from the money she had withdrawn for the car the previous day. "Tell the owner I appreciate this." It was hard to believe that people would be so willing to talk about others and yet go out of their way to help the very people they talked about. Could it be true? That this town would go to extremes to help people they apparently seemed to hate so much? If Regina needed them would they come to her aid? Or would they turn their back on the woman they seemingly despised? She'd seen it time and time again in her life, in the foster homes, in the group homes, even in the army. People were mostly out for themselves and if push came to shove they would look out for number one.

"Sure thing, Emma." Kathryn put the papers into her briefcase before reaching into her purse and pulling out a small gift wrapped box and handing it to Emma who raised an eyebrow questioningly. "It's a house warming present."

"Oh, thank you, Kathryn, for everything." She wasn't used to getting gifts so she relished the chance at getting to open this one. Emma ran her fingers over the paper before finally hooking her fingers into the flaps and pulling it open. She opened the box to reveal a small blue glass unicorn. She gently lifted it out of the box and held it in the palm of her hand, the light reflecting off of the glass. "It's beautiful, Kathryn. Thank you." She tried desperately to tamp down her emotions, but a tear managed to escape. What was it about this town and the people here that had her feeling so out of sorts? That's not to say it was a bad feeling. She just wasn't used to people being so nice and accommodating just because she decided to stay.

Kathryn got to her feet and handed Emma the key to the loft and a business card. "To new beginnings, Emma. If you need anything at all, please do not hesitate to call me." She repeated the words that Regina had said just last night. She left the younger blonde sitting on the couch in a daze. On her way to the door she sent off a quick text to her best friend.

12:30 p.m-Kat-Mission Accomplished! Operation Unicorn was a success and the Swan is nesting in the loft

Now that her mission was complete, she turned towards home and a hot date with Jim.

Inside the loft, Emma finally managed to pull herself off the couch to have a proper look around her new apartment. She gently placed the new unicorn in the center of the kitchen table before beginning her exploration. Most of the rooms could be seen from where she was since it was all open plan. She was already making a mental list of things she would need to get, mainly a nice television set and possibly a gaming system like Henry's. She was going to need quite a bit of practice if she wanted to even come close to beating the Mayor at some of those games and she was relishing the thought of a rematch at Beat Saber. She made her way up the ladder and took a look around. A queen sized bed sat in the middle of the room. It looked a bit odd and out of place so she shoved it over towards the wall so the headboard was against the wall. She would have to get some side tables or something to set things on. She fell back on the bed and looked up to see a glint on the ceiling where the bed had been before. She got to her feet and approached the area all the while looking up. She was surprised to see herself staring back at her where a mirror was attached to the ceiling. "Wow, the owner is into some freaky shit." She laughed to herself before making her way down the ladder. It was time to go back to the B&B to grab her bag. She sent off a quick text to Regina.

1:00 p.m-Swan- Hey Regina, just wanted to let you know I found a nice apartment.

She bit her lip debating on whether or not to add to the text, but it appeared her fingers worked faster than her mind did since the next text went out before she could stop it.

1:01 p.m-Swan- Maybe you could come by and check it out sometime

She looked down at the phone screen horrified at what her fingers had done and nearly dropped the phone when a text came in.

1:02 p.m-Regina- I would love that, Emma. Just let me know when you wish to receive visitors.

1:04 p.m-Swan- You and Henry are welcome at any time! Maybe you and Henry can stop by later tomorrow or something?

1:05 p.m-Regina- Unfortunately we have prior engagements, but perhaps wednesday or thursday if that would be okay?

1:06 p.m-Swan- Wednesday sounds good! I look forward to it!

"SHIT." She looked around the loft in a panic. While the place did practically have her name written all over it with the mismatched furniture, she wasn't quite sure if a refined woman like Regina would appreciate it nearly as much as she did. She grabbed her keys and headed for the door. It was time to shop, but where to go? Maybe the young waitress would have an idea of where she could go to pick up what she needed. She closed the door behind her and locked it before making her way to her bug. It was time to get back to the B&B to grab her belongings, check out and have a word with Ruby.

Unfortunately, the town wasn't nearly big enough to have the kind of items she had wanted so taking Ruby's advice she had traveled to the next town over for all of her needs. Five hours later she was almost done hanging the new flat screen TV to the wall and hooking up the new Playstation VR set she'd gotten. She silently thanked one of her army friends who was an engineer and had taught her how to hang stuff like this without destroying the walls. Besides the tv and game system, she'd bought all new sheets and a new bedspread since she wasn't all that sure about the cleanliness of said items considering the mirror over the bed. She had ordered in some end tables since her bug wouldn't have been able to carry everything. As it was, she'd had to strap the TV to the roof of the car and then pray that it didn't rain. She also picked up some fresh fruit to put in the fruit bowl in the middle of the island as well as some groceries for the kitchen. Once everything was put away in the fridge and cabinets she had begun hanging the TV.

She contemplated turning in for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a long day since it was her first day of work as a deputy and then later in the week both Henry and Regina would be dropping in. While she was anxious about her first day on the job, she was much more anxious about Wednesday. While the loft was looking much more lived in with the few things she had bought, she still wanted to make a good impression on the Mayor. '_Why does it matter so damn much what she thinks?!' _She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Tomorrow she will have been in Storybrooke for one week; one week of one hell of a rollercoaster of thoughts and emotions. This same day day last week she had been packing her bags and boarding a plane to come and see Lily. Since that time she had broken up with Lily, gotten smashed, gotten arrested, gotten a job, a new car, had one of the BEST days of her entire life, been threatened by what seemed to be half the town, and gotten a new apartment.

Emma hauled herself up the ladder, dragging the sheets and bedspread with her. She stripped everything off the bed before replacing it with the stuff she'd pulled out of the dryer a bit ago before flopping onto the bed. "To new beginnings indeed." She mumbled to herself before closing her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14: Emma's First Day

A/N-Nothing here is mine but the story. Any and all mistakes are completely mine! Once again, thank you all for your continued support! Every comment and review means more than I can say!

Chapter 14: Emma's First Day

Monday came faster than Emma expected and she found herself walking into the Sheriff's station to start her first day as deputy. She wasn't really sure if she would be issued a uniform or anything considering the last few times she had seen David he had been wearing street clothes with his badge clipped to his belt, so she decided to wear something relatively nice. She settled on wearing a red button up long sleeve shirt and fitted denim jeans with her new Deputy badge clipped to her pants.

"Hey, Emma!" David greeted from behind his desk. "How was the rest of your weekend?"

Emma thought back to the weekend and the multiple warnings she had received from people on Saturday and then settling in to her new loft apartment yesterday. "It was...really weird."

"Well, allow me to welcome you to your first day as Deputy!" He rose from his seat to shake her hand. "You'll be sitting here." He gestured to a nearby desk that looked immaculate. The only things cluttering its surface was an absolutely ancient and bulky computer monitor with a bakery box sitting beside it that drew the new Deputy in. Seeing the curious look on the blonde's face the Sheriff chuckled. "Ruby brought that in with specific orders that I not touch it under penalty of death."

Emma lifted the lid on the box and immediately salivated at the bear claws nestled within. David went over and peered into the box and drew back in amusement when the blonde grabbed the box and held it against herself, a mischievous glint in her eyes. He burst into uncontrollable laughter when the blonde started stroking the side of the box with one hand and mumbled in a gravelly voice. "Mine! My preciouuuusssssss." She grinned and winked at him before grabbing one of the bear claws and bringing it up to her nose, inhaling the delicious scent. "God I love you so much."

David blinked and turned towards the blonde. "I'm flattered, truly, but I'm married."

"I was talking to the bear-claws, David." She laughed at the color rising in his face before going in for a bite, but before she could dive into the bearclaw, a large coffee cup appeared in front of her. Her eyes focused first on the cup and then on the person holding the cup. "Regina?! What are you doing here?" Emma couldn't keep her eyes from roaming over the Mayor's body, especially considering she was wearing a ruby red blouse with three buttons open at the top revealing more than a hint of cleavage and tucked into a black pencil skirt. She was almost grateful that the desk was blocking her view of those shapely and likely hose covered legs. She forcefully dragged her eyes away from the woman and towards the coffee the woman held.

Regina donned her patented smirk. "I figured I would drop in and see if the new Deputy required anything." She lowered the coffee to the desk in front of Emma and peered into the box the blonde appeared to be guarding.

Emma held the box out towards the Mayor. "Bearclaw?" Behind her, David's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Why thank you Miss….err Deputy Swan." The brunette took one of the offered pastries and began to nibble on it.

Emma shivered slightly at her new title rolling off those red lips which she was having trouble looking away from when the brunette started in on the bearclaw. '_Focus Swan!' _She latched onto the first thing she could think of to distract herself. "So, what's with the relic?" Emma motioned to the monitor sitting on both her and David's desks. She was almost afraid to look and see if the computer itself was just as ancient as the monitor though she suspected that was the case.

Regina looked at the monitor then back to the blonde. "I can put in an order for new computers and monitors for the Sheriff's department if you'd like. I'm sure I can find the money for it in the budget." Coughing and sputtering from behind them drew a set of green eyes and a set of brown to the Sheriff who appeared to be choking on his coffee. Both women voiced their concern at the same time.

"Are you alright, Sheriff?"

"You okay, David?!"

David thumped his chest with a fist trying to help clear out the coffee that had travelled down the wrong pipe. "Just….swallowed….wrong…" He managed to gasp out, his gaze shifting back and forth between the women so fast he swore he would end up with whiplash after today. He had been trying to get new equipment for YEARS out of the Mayor, but the excuse was always either it wasn't in the budget or since it was such a small town it's not like they needed top of the line computers just for a few incidents a month. Now, suddenly, there was money in the budget?! Who the hell was Emma to the Mayor?!

Once it seemed that David had himself back under control, Emma turned her green eyes back to the Mayor. "Sooo...uhhh yeah, anyhow! Thanks for the coffee, Regina. I'm sure I'm speaking for all two of us when I say, thank you for putting in for new computers. It seems we could definitely use an update. You are the best Mayor ever!" She flashed a dazzling smile at the Mayor.

"Of course, Deputy! That's what I'm here for. If there is ever anything you need, please do not hesitate to let me know." Regina smirked and cast one last glance towards David who looked like he was on the verge of having a stroke.

David looked down at his coffee before sniffing at it suspiciously. Surely someone had slipped him something and he was hallucinating all of this. '_Or maybe I'm dreaming'_ he thought to himself. '_Of course! This is all a dream. It has to be!_ _Some really weird dream brought on by stress or….something.'_ He pinched himself hard once, then again, and again. '_Nope! Not dreaming!'_ He frowned wondering if he'd fallen into a coma or something at some point and that's why he wasn't waking up even with the pinches? This was just way too weird to be real, this was a small town, and yes, weird things did tend to happen, but THIS?! THIS was beyond the realm of weird. He watched Regina turn and take her leave casting one last glance at the Deputy over her shoulder before she turned the corner; the clipping of her heels on the concrete heralding her retreat from the station. He turned back to Emma who had half a bear claw shoved in her mouth. He vowed to get to the bottom of this mystery. "Sooo…How long have you and the Mayor known one another?" He took another sip of his, hopefully not drugged coffee, and tried to look and sound as cool as possible.

Emma held a finger up and chewed faster on the pastry before swallowing. "Only a week."

"A week….?" He asked for clarification and stared down at his coffee. The coffee had to be bad, definitely bad. "As in, seven days?" He knew it made him sound like an idiot, but right now his mind was throwing errors all over the place. '_Error 404 File Not Found!'_

Emma raised an eyebrow and snarked out. "How long are your weeks here in Storybrooke?!"

"It depends really, sometimes it feels like we're all just living the same day over and over again." David mentally congratulated himself for the slight bit of wit.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "You mean like Groundhog Day?"

The Sheriff snapped his fingers and pointed at her. "Exactly!"

Emma shook her head and got back on point. "In answer to your question, yeah, we met last Monday on a flight from New York to Boston and then she let me catch a ride with her since I was on my way here to…" She flinched and snapped her mouth shut. She really didn't feel like opening up that particular can of worms, especially now that she was beginning to feel a small semblance of normalcy after everything that had happened the previous week.

The blonde man stumbled over to the sink and dumped his coffee before grabbing the coffee pot and dumping what was left. He grabbed a scrub brush and absolutely lathered his cup and the coffee pot in generous amounts of liquid dish soap before scrubbing them as hard as he could. Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "Surely the coffee here isn't THAT bad?!"

He kept scrubbing and once he was done he took the entire coffee pot apart, throwing away the old grinds, even going so far as to grab the container of coffee and tossing the entire thing, even though it was brand new. "I think I bought decaf by mistake."

'_PING!' _Emma's lie detector practically lit up at that lie, but why would he lie about something as trivial as coffee? She shrugged and went back to her bear claw. Bear claws were life!

She finished off the first bearclaw while watching David thoroughly take apart and scrub every square inch of the coffee maker. Her amusement grew when he stepped into a closet and brought out bleach which he proceeded to fill the sink with before submerging all of the glass parts in the water and bleach. "What did that coffee maker ever do to you?"

"I haven't cleaned it since I got it, just figured now was a good time to do it." David went back to scrubbing everything down.

'_Ping!' _Emma took a sip of her coffee and chewed on her bottom lip debating on whether or not to ask what exactly was going on when the station phone rang.

"I'll get it, Emma. Just pay attention to what I say." He picked up the phone. "Sheriff's office." He listened to something on the other end of the line. "He slipped his collar again?" He sighed before continuing. "Yeah, I'm on my way, Archie. Call if you find him first." Once he hung up he pushed a button. "I just forwarded any calls to my cell phone. I'll add yours so that any calls can be forwarded to the both of us if we're out of the station and someone needs us. Come along, Deputy. It's time you learned the town you'll be patrolling."

Emma followed David out to the patrol car and tried desperately not to laugh. The car was straight out of the same cheesy 80's cop show that the Sheriff's gun had likely come from. "Wow, David. You think I should ask the Mayor for new patrol cars? Something that goes above twenty miles an hour?!"

He pat the chipped blue hood of the car and laughed as he opened the car door and slid into the driver's seat.. "Yeah, Emma, good luck with that. To be perfectly honest, I'd be shocked if we actually ended up with new computers. Regina isn't exactly known for her generosity." He was taken aback by the glare the blonde leveled at him.

Emma bristled at David's words. She got into the car and slammed the creaky door harder than necessary. "Okay, seriously, what the hell is the deal with the people in this town and Regina?!" She'd absolutely had it and by god she was going to get to the bottom of whatever was going on TODAY. Between this weekend and now she was over this shit.

"Well...It's….ummm…" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat sensing the ire practically rolling off the blonde. "Look, I'm not gonna lie. Regina has done some questionable things that have hurt a lot of people in this town." He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and onto Main Street.

"For example….?" Emma trailed off leaving it up to David to get the hint to proceed.

"She shut down the mine and a lot of good people lost their jobs, for some it was their only source of income and then it was gone. Leroy never used to drink himself almost to death until he lost that job. She tore down the old castle at the park where many of the town kids would play and then refused to let the local construction company fix it up. Now, the kids have nowhere to play except for the small playground at school. She's never fixed the clock tower, and that thing has been broken for almost thirty years. Not to mention she thinks everyone is an idiot and she makes no attempt at hiding her disdain. She verbally attacks my wife…"

Emma held up a hand to halt the Sheriff's words. "Okay, first of all, Leroy is a drunk because he chooses to be. It was his choice to start drinking. Regina didn't force that on him so the blame is entirely on him." David turned his head towards her as if he was about to say something, but she continued on effectively silencing him. "There are plenty of programs to help people with addictions such as his so please don't even bring up that it's an addiction and he wouldn't have started if not for the loss of his job, because there are other ways to deal with things like that. Secondly, did she have good reason for closing down the mines or the park? Did anyone ever bother to ask her WHY she did those things or are you just making assumptions as to the reason why?" Out of the corner of her eye she could see David was sinking lower and lower in his seat the more that she talked. If she wasn't so riled up she likely would have laughed. "Thirdly, why exactly would it be Regina's responsibility to fix the clock tower that, in your own words, was broken LONG before she was ever in office? Also, do I REALLY need to point out that the clock tower is, in fact, actually working? At least since I've been here."

David's head snapped towards her in surprise. "It is?!" Instead of making the turn towards Dr. Hopper's offices he continued on towards the clock tower. Sure enough when he looked up he saw the clock hands moving and no longer stuck on 8:15 as they had been for as long as he could remember. "Oh." His face heated up once again in sheer embarrassment and he felt like, well, like an absolute idiot. The clock had been broken for so long that he never paid it any attention anymore, so he had never realized that, at some point, it had begun working again.

Emma looked less than impressed with his reasoning. She had heard FAR worse about others and it had never garnered them nicknames that started with Evil. She had expected stories full of fire and vengeance. A despotic Mayor who ruled the town with an iron fist and yelled OFF WITH THEIR HEADS at the slightest provocation. Yet nothing she had heard thus far was a good enough justification for the hate she had seen directed towards the Mayor since she got to this town. She bit down on her tongue to keep from the scathing remarks that wanted to erupt. She had JUST gotten this job and really wanted to keep it, especially if she planned on staying here in town.

The rest of the drive was incredibly awkward and uncomfortable. Emma was thankful when they finally arrived at the Dr's office. When she got out of the car she saw a man with thinning red hair and glasses holding onto a dogless leash.

David introduced the two while rubbing the back of his neck, the embarrassment of their conversation in the car lingering. "Hey Archie, this is my new Deputy, Emma Swan. Emma this is Dr. Hopper."

"Please, just call me Archie. Pleasure to finally meet you, Emma." The Doctor extended his hand out towards Emma who took it and grasped it firmly.

"I see my reputation precedes me." She couldn't help but feel exasperated. It appeared that everyone in the town knew of her, and yet she knew very little about anyone in this town including Regina.

"Yes, I should apologize, there is no controlling the talk here around town, but I can assure you, if you ever require my services then the talking ends with me." Archie smiled kindly and invitingly.

"Thanks, Archie, I appreciate that." Emma found herself relaxing considerably. There was just something about this man that put her at ease, it was then that she remembered it was his card that Regina had slipped her last week.

David quickly scanned the area to see if maybe the dog had remained close by, but when he saw no sign of the dalmation he turned to Archie. "Which way did Pongo run this time?"

Archie pointed towards the woods to the right. "Sorry Sheriff. I honestly don't know how he keeps slipping his collar."

"It's okay, Archie. We'll get him back." David looked over to his new Deputy. "Care to do the honors, Emma?"

"Sure. I love dogs." Emma jogged off in the direction Pongo had last been seen in. "Here Pongo! Here boy!" She whistled for the dog and looked around for a few minutes. She caught sight of a flash of white out of the corner of her eye and turned towards the dalmation. "C'mere boy!" She crouched down and pat her thighs before holding one hand out for the dog to sniff.

Pongo tilted his head to the side and eyed the blonde curiously before approaching her slowly while sniffing the air. When he was close enough, Emma continued to stay how she was, making no move to grab him. She allowed him to sniff at her hand before he started licking it. The blonde giggled and turned her hand over to scratch under his chin before moving the hand to his head and scratching his ears. "Who's a good boy?! You are!" She continued scratching his ears, this time using both hands. "Good boy! How bout we go see Archie?" She stood up and the dog trailed along behind her faithfully as if he were her dog. Archie's eyebrows rose in surprise when he saw Pongo following obediently behind the new Deputy.

"That's...wow! I've never seen him take to anyone that quick!" Pongo trotted over to his owner and allowed the redhead to put the collar back around his neck.

David nodded thoroughly impressed. "That's definitely a record, Deputy! Good job!"

"Thanks David." Emma knelt down beside the dog again and scratched his ears again. "Such a good boy!" When she stood she glanced at David. "Think I could get a minute with Archie, Sheriff?"

"Sure, Emma. I'll be in the car." David turned and headed back to the car. He couldn't stop thinking about what the blonde had said on the way over. It bothered him more than it should. Honestly, he had never really thought about it before until Emma had said something. Everything that he had brought up to the woman he had never thought to question. It was just the way it was here; things happened, people bitched about it, they made up their own versions and stuck with them. Now? He was starting to wonder. Was Regina really as bad as everyone thought?

"I won't take up much of your time Archie, but I was wondering if maybe I could set up an appointment with you or something while I'm here?" Emma continued scratching Pongo who was in absolute heaven at the attention being lathered upon him, his tail was whipping back and forth in a frenzy.

Archie thought for a moment mentally going through his schedule. "Yes of course. I believe I have an availability tomorrow afternoon or Wednesday afternoon if that is more suitable."

"I'll have to talk to my boss and get back with you." Emma leaned in and kissed the top of Pongo's head. "Such a good boy!"

Archie nodded and smiled. "Yes of course. I have no standing appointment either day so just give me a call and I'll schedule you in."

"Thanks doc." Emma gave Pongo a few more scratches before she rose to her feet.

"Any time, Emma, and thank you again for finding Pongo. He really seems to like you!" Archie reached down to pat the dalmations head.

Emma smiled and looked down at the dog. "I love dogs. Maybe I'll get one of my own some day." She turned to walk back towards the car where David was waiting for her.

"Have a great day, Emma!" Archie gently pulled on the leash to redirect Pongo who was trying to trail after the blonde.

"You too doc!" Emma waved back towards Archie before proceeding to the car and slid into the seat. "I know I just started, but do you think it would be okay if I took some time off tomorrow or Wednesday to see Archie?"

David raised an eyebrow that she was already asking for time off, but since it was to see Archie it likely meant Emma really needed to talk to someone. Considering everything that had happened to the blonde just last week and the fact that she was more than likely dealing with issues from when she was a soldier, he would be more than happy to give her the time she needed. "Yes of course. Just let me know when."

"You got it." Emma looked out the car window on the way back to the station. She wasn't quite sure if she should say anything else about Regina, she was still angry about what David had said before, but she had calmed considerably thanks to Pongo.

Once they got back to the station David showed her how to write up the reports just the way that the Mayor liked them so that they wouldn't be returned.

After a few hours of going over how the paperwork was done and how to fill them out with the proper information depending upon what crime had been committed, David leaned back in his chair. "You've done good today, Emma. I gotta say, you did a great job earlier with Pongo. How about you take the rest of the day off?"

Emma looked up from where she had been thumping the side of the absolute dinosaur of a monitor to get it to work. "Are you sure?" She looked up at the clock to see it was just after three.

David put his pen down once he finished the budget report he'd been working on. "Absolutely. Let me know when you want some time off to visit Archie. I'll run interference with the Mayor if she gives you any trouble about it."

Emma sighed and rubbed her temples. She had so hoped that they had gotten past the earlier conversation. She decided to let it slide since he was allowing her to leave early. It was time to get the other side of the story; it was time to talk to Regina. She got to her feet and grabbed her keys. "See you tomorrow, David."

"See you tomorrow, Emma. Enjoy the rest of the day." David lowered his head and returned to his budget report.

Emma sighed yet again and walked outside. She quickly got into her bug and turned the car in the direction of Town Hall. It was time to get some answers.


	15. Chapter 15: The Other Side

A/N- I know I keep saying it but I can't possibly thank you all enough for the wonderful support. Your comments and reviews keep me going! Much love to all of you! Again, I own nothing but my imagination and all mistakes are mine.

Chapter 15: The Other Side

Regina was busy typing up a request for the new computers for the Sheriff's office when the phone on her desk buzzed. She reached over and tapped the button allowing her secretary's voice to filter into the normally quiet room.

"Miss Mills? There's a woman here to see you, it's the new Deputy."

"Send her in, Elsa." Regina smiled and suddenly found herself fluffing her shoulder length hair to make sure it's presentable. '_Oh for God's sake, Regina, you're 36 get a grip.'_

Emma walked in and looked around at the rather spacious office. Black and white seemed to be the theme, a large black and white spiral motif dominated the center of the room. "Nice office, Madam Mayor."

"Why thank you, dear. Is there something I can help you with, Deputy?"

"Well, I was talking to David earlier and it got me wondering about some stuff. I figured I would come to you with my questions….you know get the other side of the story you know? Sooo…." She decided it was best to just rip off the bandaid. She took a deep breath before blurting out. "Why did you shut down the mine?"

Regina sighed. '_And there it is.' _She had known this was coming, she had feared that the townspeople would start to poison the blonde against her and now it appeared that it was coming to pass. Her defenses slammed up and she immediately felt the evil queen rising to the surface to snap at the hapless blonde before her. In that instant burst of anger she didn't even register the fact that the blonde had mentioned getting the other side of the story. "Why does it matter, Miss Swan? I'm sure the townspeople have told you all about my evil misdeeds by now. Why should you believe anything I have to say?!"

"Woah there, Regina." Emma held her hands up in a placating gesture and took a step back in surprise. "Look, I don't care what they said about you, I am genuinely curious about the reasons because I know you wouldn't do what they've said you've done without good reasons. Just give me the honest answer... please." Her green eyes practically pleaded with the Mayor. All she wanted was the truth, she'd already heard one side of the story now it was time to hear the other, if only the other woman would just hear her out.

Regina sighed. She was definitely going to need some liquid courage to get through this. "Are you on duty now, Deputy?"

"Not at the moment. David let me off early today as a reward for catching Pongo in record time this morning." Emma lowered her hands to her sides and nervously approached the chair across from the Mayor's desk.

"Well then, how would you like some cider?" Regina raised that perfectly sculpted eyebrow that did things to the blonde she didn't want to admit to.

"Sure why not, I'm off duty." Emma took her seat across from the Mayor and began fidgeting with her hands. She was beginning to regret her decision to come here and ask questions she knew would be tough on Regina, but she had to know. She HAD to know why the town was so damn angry with the Mayor if she was going to continue living here and maybe, just maybe, she'd learn more about this woman who had completely changed her life in the matter of a week.

She rose from her seat and went to a cabinet behind her desk pulling out a crystal decanter filled with the amber liquid. She took out two small glasses and filled them halfway then put everything back before grabbing the two glasses and returning to her desk. She placed one of the glasses in front of the blonde and the other in front of her seat before going to the filing cabinet where she skimmed through it briefly, withdrawing a thick yellow folder. "As for your question, I closed the mine because of the dangers it presented. I had multiple inspectors from different agencies go over every inch of the mine and this…" She held up the folder before placing it on the table in front of Emma and then poked it with a finger to emphasize her words. "THESE are the reports. Every...single….one of them…" She tapped her finger upon the folder with every word. "In agreement that the mines were on the verge of one disaster or another. I CLOSED the mines for safety purposes, and yet, for some reason, no one believes it."

Emma picked up the folder and flipped through it, the brunette watching her closely. The blonde woman had no idea what the scientific words meant, but there were words she DID know. Danger. Collapse imminent. Build up of explosive and toxic gases. Environmental disaster. The list went on and on. "My god, Regina. You probably saved their lives." She closed the file and put it back onto the table. "You told them all of this?" She took the glass of cider and sipped at it, humming in pleasure when she tasted the crisp, smooth liquid, it was just as good now as it was before. "Damn, I swear you make the best cider."

"Thank you, dear. I'll have to make you a bottle." She couldn't help but smile at the compliment before her face once again grew more serious. "And yes, of course I told them. Multiple times in fact. I went so far as to try and show them the report and even had the inspectors set up multiple meetings to discuss it in depth, but of course, the miners knew better than the experts and they continued working. I took matters into my own hands and had it boarded up and secured after hours so no one could get in."

"You were protecting them." The blonde murmured. Anger started to rise in her chest at the utter stupidity of the townspeople who believed the Mayor was simply doing it out of spite. Just reading those reports made her sick to her stomach at what could have happened, both to the workers and to the surrounding area had anything happened.

Regina nodded. "Indeed." She saw the blonde clearly deep in thought. "I'm sure that's not all that was said. What other nefarious acts have I supposedly committed because I'm a 'spiteful bitch.'" She used air quotes around the last part.

"Let's see here... You tore down the old castle down by the docks. Though I'm going to assume the 'old' part of that had something to do with it." Emma took another sip of the cider.

"You would be correct. It was a safety hazard, and that is being polite about it. More than one child had been injured playing on it, including Henry. He was hurt badly enough to require stitches when he fell and scraped his arm against a rusty nail. I had it torn down immediately with the intent of replacing it with something newer and safer." With this she once again got up and walked to the same filing cabinet opening it and rifling through it. Finding what she was after she closed it once more and placed another folder in front of the blonde.

Emma picked up the new folder and perused it while continuing to sip on her cider. Inside were detailed plans and blueprints not only for a castle to replace the one torn down, but an entire playground. Swings, seesaws, monkey bars, slides, everything a kid could ever want to play on. There were even plans for restrooms, changing areas for the beach further down, benches, picnic tables and an entire plan for beautification of the entire area. "This is...it's incredible, Regina! What happened?!"

Red lips twitched into an almost snarl at the memory. "Robert Gold happened." She practically spat the name out like it was poison. When she saw the confused look on the blonde's face she elaborated. "He owns the only construction company in town and he wanted an absolutely exorbitant amount of money to do it, nearly twenty times what I had it priced out as after having done copious amounts of research. When I told him where to shove it he blacklisted me with the construction companies of the towns surrounding us claiming I had outstanding debts that I owe him, which, might I add, is completely and utterly untrue."

"Let me guess…" She paused thoughtfully. "He told the townsfolk that he offered his services to build all of that and you turned him away? Obviously leaving out the part where he wanted to charge the city out the ass for his 'generosity?'" Emma took a page from the Mayor and lifted her fingers to air quote the last word she growled out in her growing disdain for the Gold family.

Regina nodded. "Indeed. So, what's next? Wait, it's MY turn to guess." She tapped a finger to her chin in thought. "Is it how I destroyed little Snow White's happiness?"

The blonde's eyebrows rose. "Snow….White? Like the fairy tale?"

"Oh, sorry, I mean Mary-Margaret Nolan. When she was younger she would always dress up as Snow White. She would pretend to be asleep until Prince Charming came to kiss her."

Emma chuckled. "And did Prince Charming ever kiss her awake?"

"Yes, David came over and kissed her one day to play along with her charade and they've been inseparable ever since." Regina's face softened ever so slightly for the briefest of moments at the memories of a very young Mary-Margaret.

"Wait, you knew Snow...err Mary-Margaret as a child?!" Emma examined the Mayor, the woman didn't look all that much older than she did, maybe a few years older if she had to guess, and she had thought that Mary-Margaret was right around her own age.

The softness gave way to a much more stoic mask. "I did, yes. In fact, the rift between the two of us is because I was engaged to her father."

"You...what?! You were engaged to her FATHER?! Isn't she like….MY age?! And if it happened when she was a child….oh my god, Regina! How old were YOU?!" Emma's previous musings about the brunette's age burst out of her. She mentally cursed herself at the slip.

Regina took a drink from her cider finishing it off before finally answering. "I was 18." At the absolutely horrified look on the blonde's face she sighed before beginning to weave her tale. "Believe me when I say, dear, it was NOT my choice. In fact, at the time, I was dating my high school sweetheart Daniel. My mother, however, wanted me to marry up in status, not down. She arranged the marriage with Leopold, who was the Mayor at the time. All of it was done without my knowledge and most certainly WITHOUT my consent." She once more rose to her feet, only this time she pulled the bottle of cider out, quickly refilled both glasses before placing the bottle on her desk. She was definitely going to need it.

Emma's horror only grew. She had certainly seen and experienced her fair share of shit in her life, but for a mother to arrange a marriage for her daughter with a man who was three times her age?! "What kind of mother DOES that?! What about your father?! Was he okay with it?!" She instantly regretted asking about the Mayor's father when she saw a flash of pain in the woman's brown eyes.

"My father passed away when I was 15. Henry is actually named after him." The brunette wiped away a lone tear. "I suppose I should start at the beginning." She took a deep breathe and a giant gulp of her cider finishing it off and quickly refilling her glass from the decanter she'd placed on the table. "When Mary-Margaret was seven her mother passed away. Her father was grief stricken and his daughter reminded him too much of his wife, so he tended to go to work early and stay late so he wasn't around often. When I was 16 I started babysitting her. She was 8 at the time and we really took to one another." She smiled softly at the memories of a young Mary-Margaret. "I had started dating Daniel by that time. When I wasn't with him then I was with her. I would have done anything for that girl. One day when I was brushing her hair she said that she wished I was her mother. She said that if I married her daddy then I could be her mom for real." The Mayor wiped away yet another tear.

Emma could see the pain the memories were causing the woman in front of her. She reached across the desk and took an olive hand in her own and squeezed it.

Regina returned the squeeze before continuing. "I didn't know what to tell her. I loved her dearly, truly I did, but I was 17 at that time, almost 18. I made the mistake of telling her that I couldn't marry her father because I was madly in love with Daniel. She didn't take that well and went to her father with that information. She told him that she wanted me to be her mom and that he had to marry me, so he went to my mother with an offer. He would marry me and thus insure that my status would be elevated and all my mother had to do was get rid of Daniel."

The blonde could only gape, her mouth opening and shutting while she debated on what to say. "Get...rid of?"

"Not in the way you would think. She didn't have him killed or anything like that, even though I am quite sure she wanted nothing more than to rip his heart out and crush it. No, she was more subtle than that. He was a year ahead of me, so he graduated that summer and there was a party. Unfortunately, I couldn't attend. Mother kept me rather busy that day. The next day Daniel showed up, tears in his eyes and apologies falling from his lips." Another gentle squeeze to her hand grounded her and allowed her to continue. "Apparently he drank quite a bit and when he awoke he found himself in a rather compromising position with another woman. I was obviously angry with him, but he felt so very guilty about it. For the next two months he apologized every day, he would bring me flowers three times a week and deliver me my favorite candy."

Emma could already sense a 'but' coming judging by the brunette's voice becoming raspier with tears. She wanted desperately to reach over and wipe those tears away, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, it just seemed way too intimate of a gesture, so she remained in her seat and continued to hold the other woman's hand.

"I had forgiven him the day after it happened, but honestly, I was enjoying the effort he was putting in. I felt special and loved, the fact that he was going to such great lengths to keep me. Then he showed up once again with tears in his eyes yet again and even more apologies. The girl he had slept with that night had ended up pregnant. He said that even though he loved me, he felt that he had to do the right thing by his child and marry the woman. I never saw him again after that. I did hear that he married the woman and they had a little boy, but nothing since."

"God, Regina, I…." Emma swallowed hard. She thought her break up with Lily was bad, but it seemed paltry compared to what the brunette had to endure not once but twice from the sounds of it. "And you think your mother had something to do with it?"

"Oh I'm quite sure, though I never had any concrete proof of her machinations at the time. It can't possibly be a coincidence that Leopold went to my mother and then suddenly Daniel, who had never taken a drink before that night mind you, winds up drunk and having sex with some random woman from Boston?!" Regina slapped the top of her desk in anger and frustration at that particular memory.

Emma cringed internally. She had witnessed plenty of people get blackout drunk and have hookups during her leaves. She had experienced it a few times herself when she just wanted to forget and just let go, so an 18 year old being offered free booze and then drinking to excess before sleeping with a random woman didn't seem like much of a stretch to her.

Regina could almost see the blonde's thoughts because she added. "It was also incredibly suspicious that my mother was paying for her schooling as well as her medical bills during the pregnancy while Leopold was paying for her apartment in Boston."

"What?! How did you….what?!" Emma's mind was reeling. How could a Mother do that to her daughter?! Cause her so much pain, and for what?! Status?! Then again, her own parents had abandoned her so it's not like she had a basis for comparison.

"I didn't have the proof at the time, but I found some rather incriminating documents when I became Mayor, but that is a story for another time." She waved her hand dismissively. "Continuing on my tale, now that Daniel was very much out of the picture, Mother arranged my marriage to Leopold. I had absolutely no idea until he invited Mother and I to dinner with him and Mary-Margaret. When we arrived though, there were dozens of other people there. I thought nothing of it; it really wasn't too out of the ordinary really. During dinner, Leopold held a toast to honor his new fiancé. ..me. Needless to say I was in shock, but I managed to gather up my wits quickly. I told him, and the rest of the room, that I had no knowledge of this engagement and that I was absolutely opposed to it. I believe I said, I am eighteen and a woman by every legal definition living in the United States of America and I believe it is my right to decline any offers of marriage, arranged or not. I'm quite sure that my Mother believed I wouldn't have the nerve to speak up in front of everyone, that was likely the reason they were invited to begin with. Both as a way to show me off and as a way to put pressure on me. I must say, Mother was LIVID."

"Wow, no offense, Regina, but your mom sounds like a heartless bitch." Emma's free hand had clenched into a tight fist during the tale and once again she found herself sitting on her hands. She desperately had to fight down the urge to hunt down Regina's mother.

"No offense taken, dear, and I wholeheartedly agree with your assessment. When I refused to marry Leopold he began to use his power and influence to make our lives hell, or, more specifically my Mother's life who then in turn made my life hell. I went to college the second I graduated and went as far from here as I could." Regina finished off her glass of cider in one gulp. "Obviously while I was there I met, or rather was reacquainted with Robin, and well you know how that turned out."

Emma cleared her throat and mumbled. "What happened with Mary-Margaret."

Regina finished off her cider once again. "Needless to say because I refused to marry her father she was somewhat angry with me. She actually came to me and begged me to marry her father, but I had to tell her that I wasn't ready to marry anyone after what happened with Daniel. After that, well she no longer wanted to see me. Claimed it hurt to much." She looked down at the once again empty glass in front of her. She'd not spoken of the rift between her and Mary-Margaret to anyone, not even Robin, and yet, once again, Emma had somehow managed to get her to open up without even trying. "The town sided with the "King" of Storybrooke and his daughter. Of course no one knew the true reasons for the falling out between our two families, as far as everyone knew the fault lay solely with me. I must have been absolutely insane to turn down a marriage offer from such a man as he, at least according to the townspeople. The ONLY person to stand with me after that was Kathryn." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Since that time, Mary-Margaret has done everything in her power to undermine me. She was the one who told the seven miners to continue mining because what could I possibly know?!" She poured another glass of cider, but sipped at it this time. She knew she'd already had far too much, but there was something therapeutic about drinking and telling someone her woes. Things that only Archie had known until the blonde had sat down next to her on that damn plane and had begun breaking down her walls.

The blonde once again squeezed her hand before reluctantly pulling her hand away.

Regina wiped away a few stray tears. "I apologize for snapping at you earlier, Miss Swan. I…." She bit her lip, contemplating saying the words before finally mumbling out. "I just feared that you would side with the majority." She was surprised to see a look of understanding on Emma's face rather than one of hurt or pity.

"It's okay, Regina." Emma had known coming in here that the brunette would likely be on the defensive. She knew what it was like to be in the Mayor's shoes. She'd experienced people turning against her for no reason more than a few times in her life so she knew exactly why the other woman had snapped at her. She knew it hadn't been real anger that Regina had displayed, but fear. Fear that she was about to lose someone she had come to think of as a friend. "I'm curious though, David also mentioned the clock tower. I'm not exactly sure why it would be YOUR responsibility to fix something that had been broken for thirty plus years though. He seemed awfully surprised that it had actually been fixed when I pointed it out to him this morning." The blonde shrugged. She'd been confused by even the mention of something that had been broken for so long being attributed to Regina.

Regina rolled her eyes in exasperation. "The charming idiot only just NOW noticed its fixed?! That damn clock has been up and running for the past week and a half!"

Emma couldn't help but laugh. It's not like the clock tower was small and out of the way, so for David not to have noticed he must have been completely and utterly oblivious.

"I suppose, as Mayor it WAS my responsibility. It was actually one of the promises my mother made on 'my' behalf when she had me running for this position. Unfortunately, the costs were rather exorbitant considering the gears needed to be custom made. I had to squirrel away money within the budget or else it would have bankrupted us completely had I fulfilled that particular promise of hers the first year I was in office. I invested some of the money and got lucky on the returns and was able to have the gears commissioned and installed just recently, otherwise it would have been a few more years." Regina smiled proudly. The clock tower had been broken for as long as she could remember and as a child she had often imagined the reasons behind it. Perhaps it had been struck by lightning like that one time traveling movie. Maybe the clock had stopped because a curse had overtaken the town, there had been no limits to her imagination and the worlds she would create in order to retreat from life with her mother. She shook her head free of the memories of the past. It was time to focus on her present and, glancing at the blonde, perhaps her future?

Emma decided to lighten the mood somewhat. "I bet you a bottle of this wonderful cider that when people start noticing they won't believe that you were the one to fix it. I'm guessing it will have spontaneously started all by itself!"

Regina laughed and shook her head. "That's a pretty sure and safe bet for you, Deputy, but I'll still take it!" She reached a hand across her desk to seal the deal.

It was absolutely impossible to keep the goofy grin off her face when Emma reached across the table to shake Regina's hand. "Deal! I do so look forward to that bottle!" She snickered softly when the Mayor rolled her eyes, but that beautiful smile never left the other woman's face. "Now, Madam Mayor, as your newest Deputy I find that it is my duty to inform you that you shouldn't be driving home in your somewhat inebriated state."

The Mayor's smile turned into a smirk. She was definitely feeling the effects of the liquid courage she had been throwing back while she had been revealing her secrets to the blonde. She let her voice drop an octave. "Why Deputy Swan, are you volunteering to take me home?"

Green eyes widened in surprise at the sultry tone the Mayor used and she couldn't help the flush that took over her face and neck at the sound. "I...I mean….I was just...you…." She knew she looked like an idiot with the amount of stammering, but the effect of that voice sent a tingle up and down her spine. '_I wonder what she'd sound like in b….woooooaaaaahhhh there Swan! DO NOT GO THERE!'_

Regina laughed once again at the look on Emma's face and took pity on her. "You are correct, Deputy. I do believe I've had a bit too much to drink and I would appreciate a ride to my home if you're able?"

Emma took a few deep breaths to try and calm the not so innocent thoughts that had started to race through her mind. "It would be my pleasure, Madam Mayor." She got to her feet and held out her arm for Regina to take.

"How very gentlemanly of you, Deputy." Regina grabbed her purse and keys before slipping her arm through Emma's. She resisted the urge to smirk again at the flush yet again creeping up the woman's face.

"Umm yeah, sure!" Emma led the Mayor out the door and through the hall. Neither woman saw Elsa staring after them with a knowing grin. She'd never seen the Mayor so carefree. Maybe this Emma Swan would be the one to bring about changes, both with the town and with Regina.

Once the women made it to Emma's car, she opened the door for Regina and then closed it gently behind her once the Mayor took her seat. She practically skipped around the car to the driver's seat. "Should I call David in order to get your car later?"

Regina hadn't thought about it, but her house really wasn't all that far from here. An idea bubbled to the surface, but she wasn't sure if she should voice it. Before she could get her thoughts under control she found herself voicing it anyhow. "I appreciate the thought, but I can always walk into work tomorrow, that is, unless you want to pick me up tomorrow morning and take me back to work?" '_Nice Regina, very smooth!' _She internally berated herself and wondered what the hell had happened to her filter that normally never would have let a thought like that escape her lips.

Emma on the other hand nearly missed the one red light in the entire town and had to slam on the breaks causing both women to jerk a bit. "Sorry bout that. Umm yeah sure I can pick you up tomorrow!" She cringed inwardly at how very excited she sounded and tried to reign it in. "Just let me know what time and I'll drop by." She mentally congratulated herself for sounding much more normal that time.

"If you stop by early enough perhaps you could join me for breakfast." Regina was trying not to face palm. '_Oh holy god what the fuck is wrong with me?! I am NEVER drinking around this woman again!' _

The blonde turned her head slightly towards the Mayor and could see the woman doing everything in her power not to look in her direction. "That would be great, thanks, Regina."

Both women remained silent during the next few minutes to the mansion. Once they arrived Emma quickly jumped out of the car and ran around the car to open the door for Regina. Emma chewed on her lip nervously before finally asking softly. "Are you going to be okay, Regina?"

Regina raised an eyebrow in question before nodding slightly at the other woman's concern. "Henry should be home, so yes, Deputy, I will be fine. Thank you for your concern, Emma."

"Anytime, Regina. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to call or text, and, Regina? Thank you for talking to me today. I know how hard that must have been for you and I am honored that you told me." Emma blushed yet again at the admission.

Regina reached out and squeezed Emma's arm softly. "Thank YOU for actually taking the time to listen to my side. Be here by 7a.m tomorrow for breakfast?"

"Oh I will most definitely be here. Take care, Regina, and thank you again." Emma watched the Mayor unlock her door and cross the threshold.

The brunette turned back towards her and gave her a small, shy smile that looked so very out of place on the normally confident woman and it caused Emma's heart to skip a beat. "Good night, Emma." Regina finally managed to force the words out of her mouth.

"Good night, Regina." Emma walked backwards towards her car, never once taking her eyes away from the Mayor. She was grateful that she didn't end up stumbling over anything on the way back to her car. Once Emma reached the car Regina finally closed the door with a sigh. '_What is WRONG with me damn it! Damn you, Emma Swan, what are you doing to me?!'_

Emma somehow managed to drag her eyes away from the front door of the mansion. She gently smacked the steering wheel with the palms of her hands. "FUCK!" After a few seconds to calm herself she pulled away and turned back in the direction of the loft. She almost looked forward to her appointment with Archie the next day, because these feelings, whatever they were, were driving her nuts.


	16. Chapter 16: Breakfast of Champions

**A/N-I own nothing but the story. Thank you all once again for your support! It truly means a lot. Fair warning though to my dear readers-Updates are more than likely to be delayed at times, and for that I truly apologize. Life has thrown me a bit of a curve ball and I will be dealing with some stuff for quite a while. I will be trying to get updates out when I find the inspiration to write, but I honestly do not know when they will be. :(**

Chapter 16: Breakfast of Champions

When Emma woke up early the next morning she rolled out of bed and immediately started pacing. She'd hardly gotten any sleep the previous night once she'd returned to the loft after dropping Regina off at her home. Her mind just wouldn't shut off. It was incredibly difficult for her not to compare what she was feeling for the Mayor and the feelings she'd harbored for Lily. Not only were the two women complete opposites, but the feelings she'd had for Lily paled in comparison to those she found herself feeling for Regina. These feelings and emotions though, they couldn't possibly be real and not some form of coping or something..right?! There's no possible way she could be actually falling in love with the Mayor, absolutely NO way.

She decided to distract herself and made her way to the closet where she stared at the contents for a few minutes fretting about what to wear. She'd still not been out shopping for clothes, so a vast majority of her clothing consisted of white tank tops, a few nice button up blouses that she was going to use to look slightly more professional for her new job and jeans. She still had her uniform, the same thing she had been wearing on the plane that fateful day, but that wouldn't quite be appropriate to wear either to work or to this breakfast with Regina. She decided on jeans and a purple button up since she would be heading to work directly after dropping the Mayor off at Town Hall. She debated on leaving her hair down or pulling it back into a bun or ponytail. '_Dear god, Swan, this isn't a date!' _She rolled her eyes at herself and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

Her thoughts were still a jumbled mess by the time she pulled up outside the Mayor's mansion. She didn't even get a chance to knock on the door before it was flung open by a grinning Henry.

"Emma! How's it goin?!" Henry beamed at the blonde, he'd been hovering by the window watching for the blonde since he found out that the new Deputy would be dropping by for breakfast this morning.

Emma blinked in surprise at the sudden appearance of the boy before recovering. "I'm good, Henry. How are you?!"

He waved her in and closed the door behind her before leading her to the dining table that she was becoming more and more familiar with. Her mouth practically flooded at the smell coming from the kitchen and she had to make a very conscious effort not to drool. She took the seat that Henry indicated, the same seat she'd been in before, HER seat. It felt odd claiming something like that, especially in someone else's home. She'd had her usual spots before when she'd stay with friends but none had felt so….so…..homey. For some reason, she just felt so comfortable here and it was disconcerting a bit to say the very least.

"MOOOOOOOM! Emma's here!" Henry yelled into the other room.

In the kitchen Regina quickly glanced around to make sure she had everything before taking off her apron and placing it on a hook. Once again she found herself quickly checking her hair in the reflection of the refrigerator before picking up a tray laden with breakfast foods. She carried it into the dining room and smirked at the nearly bug eyed look on the blonde's face.

"Damn, Regina! That looks and smells amazing!" Emma gaped at the sheer amount of food that the Mayor had managed to pile upon that tray. She could see french toast, bacon, eggs and sausage stacked on individual plates.

"Language, dear." Regina blushed at the compliment. She had been afraid that she might have gone a bit overboard. While she usually cooked breakfast, it was normally only for herself and Henry so she wasn't quite sure what Emma liked or how hungry she was, but an appreciative growl from the blonde's belly led her to believe she might have made too little.

Emma went fifty shades of red when her stomach decided to make itself known at the absolute feast that Regina was setting out on the table. The brunette woman decided to spare the blonde further embarrassment by lingering and ducked back into the kitchen to grab a carafe of orange juice and a pot of coffee and began filling the glasses and mugs. Once the Mayor took her seat Henry immediately started piling food onto his plate. A stern look from his mother caused him to slow down. "So, Emma, how is it to be a deputy? Do you have a gun? Did you get a uniform? Can I go on a ride along with you?!" He spit out the questions rapid fire and slipped the last one in there in the hopes that no one would notice.

The blonde helped herself to far less than what she usually would have taken so as not to seem greedy. "I've only been doing it for a day but it's not so bad. Yes I have a gun, no I didn't get a uniform and you'll have to ask your mother."

Henry sank down in his chair at having been caught. He turned to his mother who was in the process of filling her plate but before he could even ask she responded to the unasked request. "We'll see, my little Prince."

He grinned happily before diving into his breakfast.

Emma found it difficult to keep her eyes off the woman sitting across from her. She finally started eating the french toast and her eyes nearly rolled back into her head, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by the brunette who had to turn her face away and bite the inside of her cheek to keep in the groan that wanted so desperately to escape. Regina's already over active imagination kicked into overdrive and she had to excuse herself from the table and concentrate on walking to the bathroom. Once safely inside the room she placed both hands on either side of the sink and stared at her reflection. "What in gods name am I doing?!" She sighed before turning the water on and splashing her face with cold water. She looked into the mirror yet again before mumbling. "What are you doing to me, Miss Swan?!" She gently pat her face dry before reapplying her now ruined makeup. She smiled as an idea formed and she got to work.

Back at the table Henry was trying desperately to keep the grin off his face. He'd seen the look on his moms face, how red her face had gotten, though he didn't want to imagine what his mom must have been thinking, he was sure it was an adult thing. The blonde woman on the other hand had been too focused on her food to notice the reaction. "So, Emma?"

Emma looked up from shoving another piece of bacon into her mouth and could only mumble. "Hmmm?"

Henry laughed and rolled his eyes, he was ten and had better manners, but he let it slide. "What do you think of Storybrooke so far?"

The blonde chewed faster before swallowing. "I like it, it's rather beautiful here and very quiet."

"Yeah sometimes it's too quiet. It's why I write that monsters and villains invade from time to time." Henry scooped up more eggs before placing them in his mouth and chewing thoughtfully.

"You're a writer huh?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "Tell me about some of these stories?"

Henry's eyes lit up at the interest the blonde woman was showing. The only person who he'd ever told these stories to were his mother and sometimes Archie. "Okay so the one I'm working on now is about a woman who is destined to break the curse over this town. She was born in the Enchanted Forest but was sent here to the Realm without magic by her parents so that she would escape the curse and eventually come here to break it."

Emma tilted her head to the side, the kid sure had one hell of an imagination. "What did the curse do?"

"Ummm…." Henry bit his lip in thought. "I haven't quite gotten that far."

"Well, considering I've heard people call your mom the Evil Queen, and Mary-Margaret Snow White, how about you make it to where those people from the Entangled Forest be fairy tale characters? When they come here they completely forget about who they were back there?"

Henry dropped his fork. "It's the Enchanted Forest and that's brilliant! Be right back!" He shoved his chair back and ran for the stairs taking two at a time. He grabbed his notebook before flying back down the stairs and scribbling furiously.

The blonde chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm. When he was done he looked up expectantly. "Okay so all sorts of fairy tale creatures live in the Enchanted Forest and the Evil Queen curses them all here, but why? What is her motivation?" He tapped the pencil against his chin.

Emma bit her lip in thought. "Well, it depends on what fairy tales you're going to go with I would think."

"What do you mean?" Henry blinked and tilted his head to the side.

"Well, the fairy tales you know today are actually nothing like how they were originally. Not all of them had happy endings and most were incredibly violent." Emma speared another sausage and placed it on her plate completely missing the horrified look on Henry's face.

Behind them, Regina had been listening in on the conversation and had been smiling at the interactions between the two, but it was time to step in. She pushed herself away from the door frame and made her presence known. "Honestly let's go for the disney versions shall we? Perhaps the Evil Queen cursed them because she wanted her own happy ending?"

Henry once again turned his attention to making notes, sucking in his lower lip in concentration. "Thanks, Mom! Thanks, Emma!"

Emma's attention had been drawn towards Regina when she appeared from the doorway and she'd done a double take. The brunette woman always looked amazing, but it appeared that she had redone her makeup while she was in the bathroom. Her lips were now a much darker shade of red than before and her eyes were a bit smokier than they had been. "Uhhh...yeah….sure kid." She couldn't tear her eyes away from the Mayor and the woman knew it too considering the smirk she was currently sporting. '_Damn this woman!'_

"Oh I know!" Henry flipped through the pages of his notebook. "How about I make the Evil Queen fall in love with the Savior?!"

Emma had reached for her coffee and nearly spit it out when she heard that particular name come from Henry. There's no way that Henry could know about that nickname unless Regina had mentioned it, but it seemed like such a random thing to tell ones ten year old son. Although judging from the shocked look on the brunette's face it seemed she was just as surprised by the comment and her next statement confirmed it. "Savior? Where did you get that from?"

Henry blinked at the looks on both women's face, his story wasn't that bad was it? "Umm well she's gonna be breaking the curse and saving people so….you know...she'd be their Savior so….?"

Regina sought out Emma's green eyes, a silent apology flashing in her own brown. Emma nodded subtly in recognition of the apology.

The young boy looked back and forth between the women in confusion. "Should I change it?"

Both women turned surprised eyes onto Henry and both exclaimed in unison. "No!"

He startled a bit before smiling and jotting down a few more ideas while taking a few bites of eggs.

"Okay, Henry, time to get ready for school." Regina finished off her breakfast and started clearing the plates, but Emma was faster and grabbed her own as well as Henry's and the empty plates in the center of the table before she held out her own hand expectantly for Regina's. The two women stared one another down before the brunette gave in and handed her plate to the blonde who then took them into the kitchen and began washing them.

While Emma was away Henry rushed upstairs to get his teeth brushed, his head filling with new ideas based on what his mom and Emma had said. A light bulb practically went on above his head and, once again, he rushed back downstairs and scrawled across the cover of his notebook which now said 'Once Upon a Time' by Henry Mills. He rushed over to his mom to give her a hug. "Love you mom! I'll see you after school."

Regina kissed the top of his head softly. "I love you too, my little prince. Have a good day at school."

Henry turned towards the kitchen and poked his head around. "Bye, Emma! See you later!"

She waved back at him with a soap covered hand. "Later, Kid!"

He was about to run out the door when he thought of something and he quickly ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook and jotted something down before he folded it and then gave the paper to his mom. "Would you give this to Emma please?"

Regina raised an eyebrow in question but nodded. Even though she was curious as to the contents of the note, she trusted Henry. Once he was off to school Regina grabbed her purse and keys just as Emma came out of the kitchen. The blonde was rolling her sleeves back down from where they had been pushed up so as not to get wet. "Thank you for doing the dishes, Emma. I appreciate it."

Emma flashed a smile. "No problem, Regina. Thank you for having me for breakfast!"

The two women continued to stare at one another for a few seconds before Emma finally broke the comfortable silence. "Ready to go, Madam Mayor?"

Regina grinned and nodded. "Indeed I am, Deputy."

The women walked out to the blonde's vehicle, Emma once again opening the passenger side door for the Mayor. Once Emma was in the car Regina handed her the note that Henry had given her before he'd left. The blonde raised an eyebrow before opening the note and then grinning. She could practically see the curiosity rolling off the other woman so she answered the unasked question. "Henry gave me his cell phone number, is that okay with you?" Emma doubted it would be an issue, but she wanted to check in with the Mayor since she was his mother. If it had made the other woman uncomfortable then she wouldn't use the number.

Regina looked surprised at the thoughtfulness of the blonde. She didn't know of anyone who would have bothered asking her such a question. "No, that's fine, Miss Swan. Thank you for asking."

Both women sat in silence on the way to the Town Hall. Emma, ever the gentlewoman sprinted around the car to open it for her passenger.

"Thank you for the ride, Deputy." Regina beamed at the blonde.

"Any time, Madam Mayor. If you ever need an escort, please feel free to give me a call. I am always at your service." Emma bowed slightly, a stupid grin on her face.

Regina's heart skipped a beat at the display. "Oh, and please tell David that your new computers will be there by the end of the week."

Emma's eyes lit up. She'd had absolutely no doubt that the woman would keep to her word about the computers. Now, she'd be able to rub it in David's face, and, judging from the look on the brunette's face the other woman knew it too. "On behalf of the Sheriff's office, I thank you! Have a great day, Regina."

"You too, Emma." Regina reluctantly turned away and towards her office. She could hear the other woman get back into her car, but she didn't pull away. When she got to the door of the Town Hall she cast one last look over her shoulder towards Emma who was sitting in her car and looking in her direction. Regina waved at the Deputy who waved back and then finally pulled away. Once the yellow bug was out of sight she finally sighed and headed into the office.


	17. Chapter 17: Archie & Emma

**A/N- First of all I'd like to apologize for the extreme delay between this chapter and the last. My life got a bit turned upside down and I completely lost the motivation to write. I can assure you all that I have not abandoned this fic and I will finish it though it may take some additional time. Updates are still likely to be sporadic, and for that I apologize again. Second I would like to thank everyone for all of the well wishes and words of support, it means more than you can possibly imagine! I am slowly but surely making lemonade out of the lemons life handed me. Thank you all for your continued support and I hope you enjoy this chapter! (also normal disclaimer-I own nothing but the story itself and any and all mistakes are absolutely mine, which there are likely to be more than a few of.)**

Chapter 17: Archie & Emma

Emma was practically walking on clouds today as she got out of her bug at Archie's office. This morning she had shown up early to Regina's for breakfast and to take the brunette into work today considering she'd driven her home the night before. The Mayor had made french toast, eggs and bacon served with orange juice and coffee. She'd also been given Henry's number, a huge sign of trust from not only the young boy but his mother as well. Once she'd dropped the Mayor off at her office she'd gone in to work for a few hours before coming to the appointment she'd scheduled with Archie. She glanced down at her phone briefly to see her new lock screen, a picture of the Sheriff's stupefied face when she informed him that the new computers were on their way. She snickered quietly to herself and opened a new message to send the picture on to Regina. She knew the Mayor would get a kick out of it.

1:45 p.m. Emma-I just wanted to thank you again for breakfast this morning, Regina and to let you know that I told the Sheriff about the computers arriving this week. I do believe he was a bit surprised!

She didn't have to wait long for a reply, an involuntary laugh escaped her lips at the response.

1:46 p.m. Regina-LOL You continue to make my day, Miss Swan. I am glad you enjoyed breakfast, perhaps we can do it again sometime. As for the picture it is about to become the wallpaper on my desktop!

With a grin on her face she made her way to the address she'd been given. Once she got to the front door of the office she hesitated briefly. She hated having to talk about things that had happened in her life, but she knew she needed to do it. She finally took a deep breath and opened the door. She was pleasantly surprised when she walked into Archie's office and looked around. It appeared to be more like a living room than a typical doctor's office. The only indicators that it was a professional office were the stacks of periodicals in magazine holders and strewn across the coffee table in the center. A small chest of toys was against a wall, a few toys looked as though they were trying to escape reminiscent of Toy Story. A TV was mounted into a corner of the room to provide a bit of entertainment to those waiting. She smiled when she saw that Pinocchio was playing on the Disney channel. She was so enraptured by the movie and what was happening on screen that she hadn't noticed Archie appear in the doorway. He, too, was watching the movie with a smile on his face and after a few minutes of watching Jiminy Cricket talking to Pinocchio he softly cleared his throat to get the blonde's attention without startling her too bad. "I think Jiminy Cricket is my favorite character in that movie. I'd like to think that I see a little bit of myself in him. Who would be your favorite?"

Emma glanced over to see Archie still watching the show. "Oh hey, Archie! Sorry, didn't see you there! Hmm honestly I never really thought about it." She looked down at her watch to see how badly she had lost track of time but it appeared as though he was seeing her a few minutes early.

"It's okay. You can come on in now if you'd like." He gestured to the room behind him.

Emma got to her feet and followed him into his office. This room was similarly decorated as the waiting area and looked more like someone's home office. Books lined the shelves, but none of them were the pretentious ones you'd usually find in an office like this. It appeared most of them were children's books. She briefly caught sight of Snow White, Sleeping Beauty and Pinnochio and found herself relaxing even further, feeling more like a guest in someone's home rather than a patient.

She took a seat on the couch while he sat down in a chair nearby and picked up a legal pad and a pen for notes. Archie adjusted his glasses before beginning. "So tell me a little bit about yourself, Emma."

"What? You haven't heard all about me already from the people around town?" She couldn't help but let a bit of exasperation slip into her tone. She could only imagine the things he'd likely heard about her from the townsfolk. While the people she had come across had been fairly polite to her face, she knew all too well the kinds of things one would say about someone behind their back; Regina could attest to that fact.

Archie readjusted his glasses again. "I've not heard nearly as much as you would think, and besides, I'd like to hear about you FROM you."

"Everything we say stays between us right? Doctor patient stuff and all that?" Emma was well acquainted with doctor patient privilege but she was trying to stall for a bit more time to gather her scattered thoughts.

"Yes, everything said here stays here." He smiled kindly hoping to set the woman in front of him more at ease.

Emma smoothed her hands back and forth along her thighs. She didn't even know where to begin.

Sensing the blonde was struggling Archie spoke softly. "Take your time, Emma. Take as long as you need." He crossed one leg over the other and patiently waited for the woman to get comfortable enough to start talking.

"I…." Emma opened her mouth to speak more, but she closed it before opening it and closing it yet again. "I'm sorry Archie, I just….I have a hard time trusting people." She slid her hands under her thighs to keep them still, effectively sitting on her hands.

"And why is that Emma? Why do you have an issue trusting people." Dr. Hopper prompted. He knew that if he could just get the ball rolling that the blonde would likely open up, he just had to get her started somehow.

"I was abandoned as a baby when I was just hours old. Some kid found me and took me to a diner, saved my life. After that I was put into the foster care system…." She found herself telling Archie about her almost adoption, bouncing from foster home to foster home and then the group homes. The traumas she had suffered at the hands of abusive foster parents and even other foster children.

Archie listened silently and patiently, occasionally making notes on his legal pad. Before he could even attempt to encourage her further, she continued on, going on about why she joined the army and how it came about. He was both fascinated by the trials and tribulations this young woman had to endure and yet horrified at the same time. Through the years he'd had plenty of people in this town come to him for one issue or another, but not one of those people could even scratch the surface of what Emma had gone through in her 28 years of life. She spoke of watching one of her closest friends get shot, of having to pull her commanding officer and squad mates from the burning wreckage of their humvee after an IED attack. Of that commanding officer losing a hand and another losing his legs. She spoke of how she met Lily and how they became engaged and then of her meeting with Regina on the plane and what happened after with her disastrous attempt at surprising her fiancé . She finally ended her tale with the burgeoning feelings she was having for the Mayor, feelings that she wasn't quite sure about or whether or not she should even be having them considering she'd only just recently broken up with Lily. "What is wrong with me, Archie? This can't possibly be normal right? I mean, I literally just broke up with Lily last week! Am I broken or something?!"

"You've been through quite a bit, Emma. You've weathered many storms before winding up here in Storybrooke and your life has changed drastically since you've arrived. I can say with certainty that there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You're not broken. Have you endured more in your short life than most people do in their entire life? Undoubtedly. But your experiences, both good and bad have made you into the person you are today."

Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes and scoff. She'd heard this particular spiel before. "No offense, doc, but you're not really helping."

Archie smiled softly exuding compassion and warmth. "Emma, may I speak openly and honestly?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow. All of her previous experiences with doctors had always ended with her feeling worse than when she had arrived, but Archie was actually listening to her instead of just nodding his head and offering unsolicited advice. "Uhh, yeah, sure."

The doctor placed the pad of paper on the table in front of him before relaxing back into his seat. "You mentioned that you had thought about breaking it off with Lily before she proposed to you, but you accepted the proposal anyhow knowing that you weren't in love with her." He paused for a moment looking to Emma for confirmation before continuing on. "The main theme of your life so far appears to be family, or a lack thereof. You began your life without a family and were passed around from one place to another. You sought out and made a family of your own in the army, but that kind of family is so much different than having a real family of your own. I am guessing that, even though you weren't in love with Lily, that she was the closest you have ever been to that ideal family. That one person to call your own and to have a life with. My question is, did you ever feel as though you were home when you with her?"

Emma blinked in surprise. She'd never really thought about it. Yes she had made a family of her own within the Army, people she considered brothers and sisters, but that title had been hard earned. She didn't trust easily, even in the army. There were few she called friend and fewer she called family. Lexa, Killian, August and Clarke were the closest thing she had to family. She would step in front of a bullet for them without hesitation because she knew without a doubt they would do the same for her, and not just because they were soldiers; the bond they shared went so much deeper. These were the people that had pulled her out of the depths of despair and horrific nightmares. These were the people who KNEW what she had been through, who had experienced exactly what she had experienced and had even experienced so much worse. They had saved her from becoming lost in her own mind, just as she had done the same for them on more than a few occasions. Even with these pseudo brothers and sisters, there was still something missing from her life; that one person to call her own, to have and to hold. A real home. Lily, while she had been fun to be with and to hang around had never quite felt right to her, but there were so few people who wanted anything to do with her after finding out about her past. Lily had been the first person that hadn't seemed to care that she grew up in the foster system, that she was a soldier who had been through hell and back and that had to mean something….right?

Her thoughts shifted to the beautiful Mayor and the smile that appeared just couldn't be contained. They'd known each other for slightly more than a week at this point, but when she was around the Mayor she felt something that she had never felt with Lily; a sense of peace and familiarity; of home. With Lily she had never quite seen a future with the woman, she knew when the woman had asked her to marry her that she was settling; that Lily was likely the best she would get. A pang of guilt shot through her at that realization, that she had been so angry with the woman that had become her fiancé at her betrayal when it was Emma who had actually betrayed her first; not a physical betrayal such as what Lily had done, but definitely a mentally and spiritual one. While Emma had never cheated on her, she had said yes for all of the wrong reasons, a betrayal in and of itself.

Archie could see that Emma was becoming lost in her thoughts and he didn't want to lose the proverbial ground he'd already made. "You briefly mentioned that you thought you had feelings for Mayor Mills? What can you tell me about that?" The look of concentration and past memories immediately melted away from the blonde's face to be replaced again by a wide grin telling Archie everything he needed to know with just that look. He had to fight with himself to keep a knowing smile from his face, afraid that he'd be as easy to read as the woman in front of him was being.

"Archie she is absolutely amazing! I don't understand why so many people in this town have a problem with her! If they only knew the shit she's been through and what she's tried to do, the plans she had…." Emma suddenly sat up straight on the couch, an idea beginning to take shape in her mind. The people of this town really had no idea about the things Regina had done for this town or what she had tried to do, the plans the Mayor had that would have given the town a boost had Gold not been such a greedy little imp. She was going to show the town who the Mayor really was, that part of her they didn't know about, and she knew just what to do and who to call. "Sorry Archie, I gotta run and get back to work! Thanks for the talk!" She pushed herself off the couch and headed for the door and it was only when her back was turned that the redhead finally allowed that smile to slip out. He knew that Emma would likely return to talk some more, but for now he was content with what he had learned, both about the woman herself and about what the future may hold for both her and the Mayor.


	18. Chapter 18:Operation Q

**A/N-I had originally planned to release this 2 Wednesdays ago but decided to rework it a bit to include a new char based on a friend who passed away rather unexpectedly the weekend before we were slammed with Dorian. Upon further reflection I decided to remove her part since I couldn't possibly do justice to her memory as she deserves, not to mention it was incredibly difficult to try and write her part without feeling her loss. Q-You will forever be in our hearts. Thank you for everything you did for us and thank you for being there for me during this time. I will miss you dearly my friend! **

**Also, considering the day today I'd like to take a moment to thank those who have served or are currently serving in the military. Thank you for your selfless sacrifices. To any and all current or former first responders, whether you are an EMT, Firefighter or police officer-Thank you as well for the things you do every day. You are appreciated. To any and all current of former doctors or nurses-Thank you for caring for those who can not do it themselves. You are all so very often unsung heroes.**

**As always-I own nothing but the mistakes. Thank you all once again for your patience!**

On her way back to her car after leaving Archie's office, Emma's thoughts were jumbled and swirling. She'd talked about stuff she hadn't spoken about to anyone outside of a few select people in years, and the thoughts and memories associated were threatening to overwhelm her. She needed to distract her chaotic mind and latched on to the idea that had begun to take form while sitting on that couch. She desperately wanted to do something for Regina after hearing her side of the story, or at least some of the stories. Something that would benefit the Mayor as well as the townspeople and maybe, just maybe, it would show the townspeople that Regina wasn't the vile and despicable person they thought she was. A plan had begun forming while she was talking to Archie, but she was going to need help and she knew just who to contact. She pulled her phone from her back pocket and checked the time. If she was right, then her hopefully future accomplice should be on his way home.

3:01 p.m. Em-Hey kid!

3:01 p.m. Kid-Emma? What's up?

3:02 p.m. Em-Well, I kinda need your help with something.

3:02 p.m. Kid-Oh? Is it going to get me grounded.

3:02 p.m. Em-Ummm...I dunno TBH

3:03 p.m. Kid-Okkkkaaayyy….what is it you need?

3:03 p.m. Em-How difficult would it be to sneak into your moms office and get a file for me?

3:04 p.m. Kid-...you…..want me to steal a file? From my MOM?!

3:04 p.m. Em-err...well when you put it that way….I just need to borrow it for a bit.

3:04 p.m. Kid-Okayyyy…. what exactly are you needing?

3:05 p.m. Em-Your mom showed me some files yesterday. They were plans for the park down by the beach.

3:05 p.m. Kid-Oh I know what you're talking about. I helped her with those.

3:06 p.m. Em-You did?

3:06 p.m. Kid-Yeah! I told her what the kids from school talked about and what they wanted out of a real park. She added in everything they wanted! Shame Mr. Gold has to be an as...err a butt….umm a jerk.

If Emma didn't already have a tremendously high respect for the Mayor already then that would have most assuredly pushed her over the edge. The fact that the woman had taken into account, not only her son's suggestions, but the suggestions of his classmates? Granted, he had been the one making those suggestions on their behalves, but still. Regina was just amazing! She was….perfect. '_Oh my GOD, what the fuck am I thinking?! FOCUS SWAN!' _She shook her head and refocused her attention back on the plan.

3:07 p.m. Em-LOL don't worry kid I won't tell your mom. And she did, did she?!

3:07 p.m. Kid-Yeah! She wanted the kids to have a safe place to go and have fun and she figured it would mean more if the kids who used it would get a say in what went in to it.

3:07 p.m. Em-Well, Kid, if everything works out then everyone will get what they want.

3:08 p.m. Kid-Are we gonna do an operation?!

3:08 p.m. Em-An operation?

3:08 p.m. Kid-Yeah! Like….hmm…Operation Gryffindor!

3:09 p.m. Em-How about Operation Sand Castle?

3:09 p.m. Kid-Ugh you need something cooler like...oh we could make it Operation Q! Like for Quidditch!

3:10 p.m. Em-What does Quidditch have to do with parks and beaches?

3:10 p.m. Kid-*sigh* Well cause Quidditch...you know what? Never mind

3:11 p.m. Em-I know what Quidditch is kid. And operation Q is fine, we'll go with that, seems less obvious. How about you just let me know when you get the plans okay?

3:11 p.m. Kid-See that's EXACTLY the point of operations! So you can talk about em without anyone else knowing what it is! Operation Sand Castle just screams the beach and...well anyhow! LOL You got it! I'll link the plans to you when I get them. Talk to you later Em!

3:12 p.m. Em-Thanks, kid! Walk safely!

Now that she had Henry on board with the plans, it was time to enact the second part. She closed out of her chat with Henry before opening a mass group text to her army family.

3:15 p.m. Swan-Yo! I need some help!

3:17 p.m. Hook-More love advice, Swan?

3:17 p.m. Grif-I can't believe she went to YOU first

3:18 p.m. Hook-Oh come now, luv, are you jealous?

3:18 p.m. Grif-Hardly guy liner. Lexa is in the shower and then she'll join us.

3:18 p.m. Boothe-Pics!

3:19 p.m. Tink-I have to agree with Boothe on that

3:19 p.m. Hook-...

3:20 p.m. Grif-I can see you typing Hook! Don't even! My god the level of perversion here! How are we all friends?! I'm not going to take pics of my girlfriend in the shower! Or at least none that I will share with you….You know what? BRB

3:21 p.m. Em-LOL She's going to go get pics that she's never going to send us isn't she? Yes, that sounds about right. Have I told you all how much I missed you?!

3:21 p.m. Hook-I'm truly touched, Swan

3:22 p.m. Boothe-Yeah yeah I'm sure you miss us. How's your new job, new car, new apartment and new girl treating you?

3:23 p.m. Em-I don't have a new girl!

She silently thanked her lucky stars that she hadn't opted for a video call. The harassment would have been never ending if they had seen the blush on her face.

3:23 p.m. Hook-Not that you don't want a new girl or anything

3:24 p.m. Em-With all due respect, Captain….STFU lol

3:24 p.m. Hook-LOL yeah yeah

3:25 p.m. Tink-So whatcha need from us Swanny?

3:25 p.m. Em-oh right! Okay so I wanted to do something to help out the town and there were some pretty awesome plans for a park and revitalization of the beach and stuff but the local construction company owner is a complete asshole and I just figured I could get the crew together to come and give a hand.

3:27 p.m. Lexa-Sorry I'm here. Oh, I should have known you all were the reason why Clarke was suddenly taking pictures.

3:27 p.m. Hook-She took the pics?

3:28 p.m. Boothe-She's going to send them right?!

3:28 p.m. Tink-Yes please Grif! I will pay you for those pics!

3:29 p.m. Grif-Nope! These pics are mine! Besides Lexa would kill me

3:30 p.m. Lexa-Indeed I would. You all DO remember my training right?

3:31 p.m. Tink-Errr yeah...nm keep the pics!

3:31 p.m. Swan-FOCUS! ALL OF YOU!

3:32 p.m. Hook-Sorry, Swan

3:32 p.m. Boothe-Sorry, Ems

3:32 p.m. Tink-My bad!

3:33 p.m. Lexa-Apologies Emma, please do go on.

3:33 p.m. Grif-Sorry Ems!

3:34 p.m. Swan-Anyhow!

Emma spent the next ten minutes telling them about the plans that Regina had so painstakingly devised for the park and surrounding area and then the underhanded tactics of Gold Construction. Then she outlined her plan to bring those plans to fruition using the help of her new spy and her friends.

3:46 p.m. Grif-Uh huh….and this is JUST for the town hmm?

3:47 p.m. Hook-*snickers*

3:47 p.m. Boothe-Yes I'm sure Hotty McMayor has NOTHING to do with why you want to do this

3:48 p.m. Swan-Shut up! All of you!

3:48 p.m. Lexa-Regardless of your motivations, we would be more than willing to assist you, Emma. Just give us a day and time.

3:49 p.m. Tink-You said she's got plans? Email em to me when you get em!

3:49 p.m. Swan-Yeah I figured you'd want to look them over. I already have my little spy working on getting them then I'll send em over.

3:50 p.m. Hook-I'll have Smee start looking for good materials and the like that we could use for this. He's got a few contacts that owe us for various things. We could probably get a few donations on plants and vegetation and the like.

3:51 p.m. Swan-That sounds amazing! Remind me to find a new hat for Smee

3:52 p.m. Tink-I'll look over the plans and see if it needs any extra modifications and such to make it safer, cheaper and sooooo much more fun and then get back with you.

3:53 p.m. Grif-I'll look into coordinating people, I'm sure I can get around 100 or so to either volunteer time or resources.

3:54 p.m. Boothe-I've got some contacts I can probably get some wood from, I know a wood carver who can get some wood cheap.

3:55 p.m. Lexa-Don't worry about that, August. I'm sure I can get support from the Trikru company. They would LOVE to be able to stick it to Gold's company. I wouldn't be surprised if Indra donates a vast majority of the materials if only to be able to slap the Trikru logo everywhere she possibly can within Gold's territory. Between Indra and Smee's connections I highly doubt we'll require any further materials.

3:56 p.m. Boothe-I totally forgot about your connections! Yeah let's do that.

3:56 p.m. Grif-Ah yeah I forgot about Indra! Yeah if she can get the materials then I'll have my people do food and refreshments.

3:56 p.m. Hook-*snickers* this is going to be fun isn't it?

3:57 p.m. Boothe-This is going to be AWESOME!

3:57 p.m. Swan-*sniffs* god I love you all so much! 3

3:58 p.m. Tink-We got your back Swanny!

3:58 p.m. Grif-yeah you know we're here for ya!

3:58 p.m. Boothe-You're our Savior! It's what you do and we'll always be there to back you up!

3:59 p.m. Lexa-We're always here for whatever you need, Emma.

3:59 p.m. Hook-Just shoot us a message about when you want to set sail on this venture and we'll be there with bells on.

4:00 p.m. Swan-You got it! I'll let you know ASAP! 3 I love you all!

4:00 p.m. Grif-Love you too girl!

4:01 p.m. Lexa-The feeling is mutual

4:01 p.m. Hook-Love you too, Swan!

4:02 p.m. Boothe-3

4:02 p.m. Tink-Love ya!

With the plan in place and the biggest smile on her face, Emma closed out of the chat. She twirled her keys on her finger before sliding into the seat of her bug. Now that she had an idea of who was doing what, all she needed was the plans and a time and date for this operation to proceed. She turned on the car and swung it towards home. It was definitely time for a beer and something to help her blow off steam and relax after the day she'd had.


End file.
